Virginity of the Soul
by Maddie-san
Summary: Fresh from a betrayal that shattered her world, she was lured into getting even. Alas, the ones we trust and love aren't always the ones we should.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an old-ish story, but I never put it on FFN (mostly because it's a sort of PWP). But here it is. Mm, so yeah. It is like one chapter from being completed, so by the time I'm done uploading it here, it'll be completed. And no yelling at me for the lack of plot. You've been warned. (PWP!)

**Virginity of the Soul**

"I guess I always knew. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

Kagome held back tears while Kanna gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Today had been a terrible day where she had been forced to face the truth; her husband was cheating on her. For years Kagome had thought Inuyasha might be going around being her back, but she hadn't looked into it.

Today however, it had been thrown in her face. She had come home earlier from work and had gone on the computer. Apparently, Inuyasha had forgotten to close his email and had left it open for all to see. She _should_ have closed it but her curiosity had been too much for her to handle. Kagome had peeked briefly, only to find the worst truth possible.

His inbox had been filled with email conversations with a woman who went bythe name _WhiteflowerBabe01_. She had only glanced at a few of them, but it had been enough for her heart to break. Kagome had been unable to wait for Inuyasha to return and instead she had run to her best friend's house. Ever since then she had been nothing more than a crying mess.

Kanna's face saddened and she brought Kagome into an embrace. "He's not worth your tears hun."

They had been married for five years! Didn't that mean anything to him? They had gotten married two days after she had turned 18 after three years of dating. He had been her everything and she had provided him with everything that she could. Hadn't she been enough for him?

"Why would he do this? What's wrong with me?"

She didn't like dwelling in self-pity, but this made no sense to her. Kagome had rarely refused him anything, all he had to do was ask and she would have done it.

Kanna shook her head while anger settled across her features. "Don't do this to yourself Kagome! You're an amazing girl! He is the selfish bastard!"

All Kagome could do to offer her an answer was shrug her shoulders.

"I hate him for doing this to you."

Kagome wiped her face with her hand and tried to dry away most of the tears. "I have to pull myself together and confront him."

Immediately Kanna put her hands on Kagome's shoulders to stop her. "No, you can't do that."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, confused. "Why not?"

Kanna's bottom lip trembled a bit, before she managed to find the right words. "Because you know how he is. He'll turn it around and make you feel responsible and whatnot. You'll end up forgiving him and he'll just keep cheating!"

She wanted to argue, but Kagome knew she couldn't. Kanna was right; Inuyasha would manage to destroy her self-esteem and she would fold. Of course there would be a big fight as well along with them not talking for a couple of days but she would still forgive him. What else could she do? Inuyasha had done a few stupid things in the past, but this had reached a whole new level. Could she let him walk all over her like this? After all, she was not a puppet!

"What can I do then?"

Kanna smiled brightly. "You could do to him what he did to you."

Kagome's lips parted and she shook her head. "Cheat? I- I couldn't. He might be able to, but I can't."

"You could at least _meet_ up with some people. You know, make him feel like he could lose you. Maybe then he'd realize and stop this nonsense."

Cheating was not a concept she approved of, though technically it was all Inuyasha deserved. However, Kanna suggestion wasn't the worst. If Inuyasha realized that other people wanted her, maybe he'd start paying more attention and he would stop his cheating ways. All she had to do was _go_ out; she didn't have to sleep with anyone right?

People talked to each other all the time didn't they? It would just be a small revenge.

"Alright," she said nodding.

Her answer caused Kanna to beam a smile. "That's my girl!"

Kagome's mood wasn't great, but she forced herself to smile a bit. "But I don't know anything about this. Where do I go? What do I do?"

Kanna lifted a finger before turning around and grabbing her cell phone from the table. She quickly typed a few things and hit the send button before waiting. Soon enough, Kagome's phone vibrated. Frowning slightly, she took it and looked at the text she had just received. All there was on it was an address.

"What's this?"

"The address of the best club. You'll see: you'll meet someone there in no time!"

Kagome nodded but her smile was gone from her face. "Thank you Kanna."

She couldn't help the nervousness that filled her but Kagome chose to hide it. After all, her friend was only trying to help her. "I guess I'll try it."

Kanna squeezed gently on her shoulder. "That's the attitude!" This would be perfect. "You know what I have an idea. Instead of returning home why don't you get all dolled up here? I know if you go back, you'll go back to see Inuyasha and you won't be able to hide your feelings."

_Oh_. She hadn't planned on doing this tonight, but perhaps Kanna was right. How could she face Inuyasha right now while remaining whole? Surely she would break down and end up telling him that she knew the truth. It was better if she stayed away from him for a few days.

"I guess so. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, you can even dig in my closet!"

Kagome brought her best friend in an embrace and rested her head on Kanna's shoulder. What would she do without her?

"Now, go," she said she with a smile.

Kagome nodded before rising to her feet and heading for Kanna's bedroom. She did her best to remind herself that this was a good idea. Though she had never been this anxious in her life.

Kanna watched her walk away and her smile grew with every step Kagome took. This had turned out even better than she had expected. Frankly for months she had tried to make sure Kagome would find out about Inuyasha's cheating ways and finally it had happened. Though the adultery was revealed, Kagome had no idea that _Kanna_ was Inuyasha's mistress.

Honestly, Kagome was the one to blame. Kanna had been in love with Inuyasha way before Kagome and he had begun dating. Unfortunately, Kagome had failed in her role of best friend and had never asked about Kanna's feelings. How could she have _not_ known? Still, they were best friends and Kanna had stood by Kagome's side at her wedding, smiling as if all was fine.

Kanna had almost given up on Inuyasha when one day, things had turned out for the better. She had gone to this underground club and to her surprise she had found Inuyasha there. Of course she had immediately jumped on the occasion and had seduced him. Obviously, it had been very easy; Inuyasha had a very wandering eye.

Now for the last two years they had constantly met up, always making sure Kagome wouldn't catch them. However, Kanna was sick and tired of all the secrecy. Inuyasha should have been hers from the start and she didn't wish to share him anymore. Unfortunately, like most men Inuyasha had no intention of leaving his _wife_.

Finally after all of the wait, she might get her way. All she had to do was play her cards right.

If she could show Inuyasha that his little Kagome was nothing more than a good for nothing whore, then he would definitely leave her. Kanna had no intention of wasting her one chance at true love. Plus, this plan was quite exciting. She couldn't wait to see Kagome's face once she ended up at that particular _club_.

Hopefully Miss Perfect would be ready for what was coming her way.

-V-

Kagome's hands were sweaty as she tried to hold on to her purse. She had been standing in front of the club for five minutes now and she couldn't gather the courage to go inside. It wasn't like it looked _friendly_: it was completely p black and the inside was hidden by dark curtains. The only color lighting coming through was from the flashing pink sign that said _The Touch_.

There was nothing wrong with going there, right? After all, if she didn't feel comfortable she could always leave.

She nodded to herself before she began putting one foot in front of the other slowly until she reached the door. The bouncer stretched his hands and it took her a few seconds to realize he was asking for her I.D. She dug through her purse and handed it over and tried her best to look compose and calm. People went to clubs every day so why should she be nervous?

The bouncer's eyes scanned her card for a few seconds before returning it to her. Then, he reached out for something in a box behind him and suddenly she felt something being wrapped around her wrist. When she glanced down she saw he had attached a metallic bracelet to her.

Confused, she raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

He chuckled. "First timer huh? You'll enjoy yourself."

His words only served to make her even more puzzled and she forced a smile. "Thanks. I guess."

She could feel the man's eyes on her while she walked further inside. Kagome quickly found herself squinting trying to see since everything around her was completely. Wasn't there any light in this club? She bit on her bottom lip and tried to spot an exit or _someone_ who could guide her. It was then that her eyes landed on a woman in a bright white dress and she immediately headed for her.

"Excuse me, where is the exit?"

The girl turned around and right away her eyes opened wide. "Oh dear, hun! No no no!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "No?"

"You never wear a good dress like this. You're a first timer aren't you?"

Why did everyone keep saying that? Just what kind of club was this? She held back her frustration and put on a smile. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Well don't worry. They are usually nice when it's your first time."

Kagome didn't trust the woman's tone but she nodded nonetheless. "Good to know."

"Come one follow me," said the girl who was bubbling with excitement.

She grabbed Kagome's hands tightly and began dragging her around. At least she is nice, thought Kagome. If things turned out weird, maybe she could always find the girl and ask her to help her out. Sometimes men could be persistent and didn't take no for an answer. She didn't want to have an idiot lurking around her the whole night.

After all, the point of this was to make Inuyasha jealous.

It took a few more seconds before they reached a room that was completely lit up with different lights. Kagome had to blink rapidly to shield her eyes from the pain. This was not the kind of club she had in mind. In fact, she was even surprised that Kanna went to these kinds of places. Maybe she didn't know her best friend's _hidden_ side.

To Kagome's surprise the club was filled with people: more than she expected. There was a giant stage and a couple of poles along with tables and chairs. She was about to wonder why it was set up this way when suddenly a loud bang was heard. Kagome immediately spun around only to see that it was the door that had been closed.

"That was pretty loud."

The girl smiled. "It has to be closed that way if they want to lock it. We wouldn't want any uninvited guests to interrupt."

Kagome blinked. "Locked?"

"Oh! Of course. I forgot it's your first time. The door stays lock until 3 am! I hope you don't have work early tomorrow," said the girl while teasingly hitting Kagome on the arm with her elbow.

Wait, she was going to be locked up in this place? Why in the world would anyone want to spend hours in here? Her heart began to pound in her chest and she found herself enveloped by fear. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was to be trapped.

Out of the blue, she felt the girl let go of her hand and panic took over. She only had the time to turn her head and catch a glimpse of the woman walk in the direction of a man. Apparently someone was in a rush to meet up with someone. Then again, they didn't know each other and the woman had no reason to stay with her.

Damn! Now she wished she had brought Kanna with her.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she walked deeper into the room. She scanned the vicinity and tried to find an empty table where she could sit. For now, she didn't want to be surrounded by people. After a few seconds of searching, her eyes landed on a secluded table and she smiled out of relief.

Through the quietness of the place all you could hear was the sound of her heels clicking against the floor. Her hair was swinging against the bare skin of her back while she rushed to her seat. Relief washed over her as she sat down while taking a deep breath. Perhaps once the music started and the mood was set this wouldn't be so bad.

Oh whom was she kidding? This would be the worst three hours of her life!

Minutes passed and Kagome tapped her fingers against the table while a soft music was beginning to play in the background. She could hear a few tables being moved around, but she couldn't really see anything. The corner she was in was fairly dark and it reduced her vision. She was about to sigh when suddenly a manly figure appeared in front of her. Kagome glanced up only to find herself staring at a rather handsome man. He had shiny blue eyes and long black hair.

Without shame he sat beside her. "I couldn't help but notice that it was about to get started in here and you are all alone."

She forced a smile. "It's my first time here and I wasn't aware there was anything wrong with being alone."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're a feisty one." He ran his fingers through his long locks but never looked away. "You _could_ be alone, but it's never as fun. Unless all you wanted to do was watch. Though even then, you wouldn't be left alone."

Kagome couldn't help but frown. "Watch?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You do know where you are right?"

"A club?"

This time the smile left his face. Did this girl really have no idea? How could she not know? He wasn't sure if he found it thrilling or if he pitied her "It's more than club, sweetheart." He was itching to tell her, but at the same time all it would do was cause her to panic and there was no way out.

"Maybe you should just stay with me."

He was quite pretentious was he not? And what did he mean by it was more than a club? Was it some kind of stupid pick up line? "I think I'll be fine on my own."

She grabbed her purse and rose up before walking away from the strange man. The more she was getting to know this place, the less she liked it. Hopefully _he_ would find someone else to bother for the remainder of the time they had left in this horrible place. Why in the world had she agreed to go? She should have asked more questions.

A sigh rolled off her lips and she headed for where the door was, hoping to stay there and be the first one out when it opened. Unfortunately she was stopped in her tracks when loud music began blaring through the room. She cringed as she brought her hands to her ears; they sure knew how to start with a bang.

Kagome turned around to observe the scenery change. However what she found was not what she expected. Her lips parted as she began to breathe heavily, unable to detach her eyes from the scene in front of her. Apparently many people had been doing some preparations while she had been chatting up with that weird stranger.

Men were all sitting in chairs, completely dressed up – most of them in suits – while women were standing, some on the stage, wearing strange _sexy_ attire. Along with all of that, ropes, chains, handcuffs and some other things she had never seen before were not only on the floor of every stage, but were also in baskets which were being distributed to every table.

For a moment, she held her breath as the realization was brought down upon her. This _couldn't_ be… could it?

Her heart was pounding harder then ever and she quickly turned around to make a run for the door. She immediately felt up the door with her fingers and tried to find the handle only to quickly come to the conclusion that there was none. The door could open from the… outside? Plenty of curses came to her mind while she found herself pressing her back against the door.

Why in the world would Kanna send her to a place like this?

The feeling of being trapped increased and she shifted her eyes from left to right almost as if she was leery of what might happen.

"Oh dear honey! You're going to attract all of them. "

Kagome turned her head to the side only to find herself peering at the woman from earlier. She had exchanged her pure white dress for a set of lingerie and there was a whip resting in her hands.

"I don't understand."

The girl smiled at her. "Let's just say that the men in here have particular taste. They enjoy going for the women who pretend to be feeble and weak. They like feeling dominant and the whole _rape_ act. Maybe you're not as new to this as I thought. Smart girl."

She ran her whip along Kagome's thigh before smirking. "I'd stay and chat, but I have a few men that require a good whipping." She winked at Kagome before disappearing into the darkness.

To say this was bad was an understatement. Her fingers gripped onto the door and she began panicking; she felt like she was in a nightmare except this was reality and there was no way out. She could hear her own heart beating when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she jumped and found herself backing even more into the door.

There was a very imposing man standing off to her left.. He had long dark, almost purple locks waving down to his waist. His eyes seemed to shine red while he bent down closer so their faces were almost touching. Fear had taken hold of her heart but she tried to not let it show.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing over there all by herself?"

"Nothing," she quickly responded.

He licked his lips seductively before approaching her ear. "How about I make this the most memorable night of your life?"

God damn it, what was it with the men in this place and being so cocky? "I'm fine, thank you," she answered before attempting to walk away.

Unfortunately for her _he_ had other things in mind. He pushed both of his hands against the door, trapping her between his arms. "Playing hard to get?"

He hurried to bury his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her divine scent. There was nothing he enjoyed more than the smell of fear and she was reeking with it. Kagome was beginning to tremble; this wasn't the kind of evening she had in mind.

"Get off me," she said while putting both of her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him off.

"I love when they fight me," he said smirking.

Kagome added all of her strength in a desperate attempt to get him off, but he didn't even budge. She began kicking with her feet, but all he did was keep chuckling evilly in her ear. Surely he couldn't think she was pretending to not enjoy this? He didn't look very human to her, meaning she was pretty sure he could tell this was a real emotion.

"I believe your kinds of women are over there Naraku."

The voice rang familiar in Kagome's ears but she couldn't put her finger on it. Where had she heard it before? On top of that the man – whose name was apparently _Naraku_ – was blocking her view.

"This is none of your business."

The stranger put his hand on Naraku's shoulder. "It would be much wiser for you to leave."

Naraku snarled, scaring Kagome a bit, before his hold on her lessened. "This is not the end of it _Sesshomaru_."

As soon as that name was uttered from Naraku's lips Kagome felt like her jaw was ready to drop. _Sesshomaru?_ There weren't many people of that name… but surely it couldn't be the person she was thinking of! Unfortunately for her, the moment Naraku walked away the mysterious person was revealed.

For the love of – _it was Sesshomaru_.

It was _her_.

He had begun to have his doubts the moment she had walked in since her scent had found him. Still, he had chased it aside, thinking she would _never_ come to this place. It wasn't until the strength of her scent had increased that he had been forced to face the facts. It was taking all he had just to keep his composure in front of her.

Words escaped Kagome and all she could do was stare at him with her mouth opening and closing. Sesshomaru was supposed to be this polished, stuck up businessman. _This_ was not an appropriate place for him. Then again, it wasn't for her either. However, in her defense, she was there by mistake. From the little talk that just happened, he seemed to be a _regular_.

"Where is he?" he asked almost bitterly.

She scowled. "He?"

"Inuyasha."

"He's not here."

Her reply seemed to interest him. "Then why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"This Sesshomaru is not married; he does not need to explain why he is in such place."

_Touché_. Kagome could make up a dirty lie and come up with a million excuses, but she didn't feel comfortable with any of them. It wasn't as if she owed Sesshomaru the truth, but she technically had nothing to hide; it was Inuyasha's fault she was here. One would think that it would not be safe to share such a secret, but from what she knew about Sesshomaru he was the last one to _gossip_.

And really, she just wanted to tell someone.

"Inuyasha's been cheating on me."

That news did not seem to shock him. "Thus you came here?"

She shook her head. "My friend sent me here. I was just going to… make Inuyasha jealous. I didn't think… I didn't know this place was… well. You know."

This little club was his secret. Nobody really knew and those who were aware of it wouldn't say anything because they came to this place themselves. She however was an outsider and his half-brother's wife. It was hard to find a place where he could satisfy a few needs he had without involving someone of his own world. The women in his circle blabbered too much and would consider any action on his part as an engagement of some sort. The women here were quiet and obedient, but knew what they were doing.

It was more and more obvious that she was too much of a prey for a place like this.

Some of these men knew no limits hence why they came here. He had chased away Naraku, but he doubted he could push away everyone for the rest of the night. He also didn't _have_ the right to do that. She would be touched in the end no matter what. Even _watchers_ participated eventually; it was a _rule_. An unspoken one, but a rule nonetheless.

The problem was that since she married into his family she was part of the pack, which forced him to protect her. Granted she had come out of her own free will, but apparently she hadn't known what she was walking into. Unfortunately for her there weren't many ways for him to look after her. As a matter of fact, there was only one and he doubted she would enjoy it.

Though he might.

Usually he wouldn't have cared; his sense of pack when it came to Inuyasha wasn't strong. She on the other hand was different. Ever since his half-brother had brought her home many years ago, he had been enticed. There was something about her scent, something about the way she moved; he couldn't explain it. He was drawn in. For years he had avoided her knowing it was better, but now he was stuck in a very difficult situation.

Sesshomaru took a few steps in her direction, his expression cold and stoic, until their bodies made contact. He watched her gasp silently while confusion was written all over her face.. He had desires but he cared very little for females. Yet this one without saying even a word had him _wondering_ and lusting. Why?

"What are you doing?"

"You already figured out what kind of place this is, correct?"

She nodded.

"Nobody leaves this place without _participating_."

"I have no intention of doing anything."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists tightly in frustration. "You don't understand. _They_ will take you, one way or another. These are the rules. You do not come just to _stand_ here."

"But – I. I didn't – I'm married."

"Along with half the people in here."

Maybe this was taking advantage of the situation, but he couldn't help himself: she was being offered to him nearly defenseless and without his brother in the vicinity. How could he turn down such an opportunity?

Kagome was desperately trying to come up with some sort of a plan. Sesshomaru had no reason to lie to her and from the persistence she had seen from _Naraku_, he was right. How in the world was she supposed to get out of this situation?

"What can I do?"

Sesshomaru didn't speak a word but looked straight into her eyes in the hope that she'd understand how serious he was. "You will stay with me."

He released her wrist so that he could grab her tiny hand. While she remained silent he dragged her to the nearest table where he sat down. Kagome was about to do the same, but as she tried to move away from him she found that he was still holding her. He shook his head slightly and pulled her forward which caused her to fall on his lap.

"You can't just sit there."

"I'm your brother's wife," she said as her eyes twinkled in the darkness.

Kagome was not exactly scared, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she was nervous. She could already tell where this was leading and she was experiencing mixed feelings. The whole point of this little _adventure_ had been to make Inuyasha jealous so he would stop cheating on her. This wasn't what she had in mind at all!

God, this was even worse than what he had done to her; this involved doing _stuff_ with his _brother_. Okay, half brother, but it was just as terrible! On top of that, Inuyasha was the only man she had ever been with for crying out loud!

Her bottom lip was trembling yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from Sesshomaru. "Why are you doing this?"

"Do not get any ideas. This Sesshomaru is merely doing this to make sure all these men do not rape you. They might think you're playing, but you will not be."

Just what kind of sick place wa- Right, she had already confirmed that. Technically, you were supposed to know what you were getting into here, meaning she could not exactly blame anyone for getting the wrong idea…

"What will we do?"

At her simple words he realized this would not go down like his other little evenings. He didn't go for innocent inexperience women like her. Especially not when they were married to someone in his own family. It was a bit of a betrayal to his own pack. She was his brother's mate, his – _wait_. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her chin and tilted her head both ways quickly. Something was missing.

"He never marked you."

Somehow, it brought him a sense of relief.

Kagome clamped a hand on the side of her neck where the mark _should_ have been. "He said he didn't feel comfortable with the idea since he's only a half-youkai."

That or he didn't want to be tied down. Apparently Sesshomaru knew more about his estranged brother than his own wife. How interesting. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body for a few seconds, taking in the view. She had always been very pleasing to the eye and that had not changed. Though he still couldn't tell why he _needed_ her so badly.

"Whatever happens in here, it does not get out."

She nodded. As if she'd want anyone to know she had been in such a _place_.

"I wouldn't even think about it."

_Of course not_.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. Yes she had always noticed that he was good looking: how could she not? Many years back, before Inuyasha and her had began dating, she had developed a small crush on Sesshomaru from the moment she saw him. Of course he was always cold towards most people and after a while she had stopped.

"Need some company?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their heads in direction of the voice and saw two men standing near them who were happily smirking. Quickly, Sesshomaru put his hand on the back of Kagome's head and snarled at the strangers. Desiring to make it more believable, he tilted her head to the side so he could press his lips against hers. Fortunately for him, Kagome did not even put forth any resistance since the shock was too great.

His moist lips felt warm against hers and she gave into the urge of closing her eyes. She gently moved her lips a bit clumsily since she was shy and somewhat uncomfortable. Sesshomaru on the other hand seemed to have plenty of expertise. His free hand grabbed her hip and squeeze tightly which caused her to yelp in his mouth.

She couldn't see the two men near by but she heard them chuckle before their footsteps were heard. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru didn't pull away. She _should_ actually be the one to pull away, yet she remained. Shyly, she put a hand on his shoulder and held on. What was she doing? Then, his tongue quickly invaded her mouth and her eyes opened wide.

Kagome was about to attempt to return the gesture when suddenly everything was blurry and flashing. Lights of different colors began bouncing off the walls which messed with her vision. Everything surrounding her was moving too fast and for a second she wondered if everyone was a youkai.

However, she did not get to think for very long since arms wrapped around her tightly and moved her around.

She cringed when she found her ass hitting the table hard. Before she could even open her eyes, she felt him lift her arms up above her head. Beyond perplexed, she resisted the urge to keep her eyelids shut and forced her eyes open. It wasn't until she saw the rope hanging from his hands that she began to understand. Quickly enough she felt him wrap it around her wrists leaving her in a _tight_ situation.

Kagome had never associated _sex_ with this kind of stuff. Inuyasha was nice and loving and during the whole length of their sexually active relationship they had stuck to one position only. It was the ordinary missionary position and though it was just… it was fine, well she had expected something else. He _was_ a dog after all.

Yet nothing more than ordinary, slow loving had happened between them. _This_ on the other hand was – exhilarating. Though, it was bad. This was not her husband, even though he was a cheater, it was his brother. She shouldn't be experiencing those feelings from him. Still, a rush of arousal took over her body and she couldn't help but blush.

This was very different from what she had imagined him to be like. He was so cold and stuck up; how could he be into this kind of things? Sure, she had her own fantasies that probably nobody expected of her, but this had not been in any of them. Perhaps her imagination was too restricted. _Wait,_ just what in the world was she thinking?

She had a normal imagination. This was _perverse_.

"What are you doing?" she asked even though it was obvious.

He smirked while his eyes gleamed and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Playing the part."

Obviously, he wouldn't be able to blame everything on the fact that she _had_ to do something but it would work since he didn't plan on going too far.

Because of the way he had tied her wrists it was difficult for her to inspect her surroundings and she couldn't see anyone else. It gave her time to analyze the situation a bit better however. She was in some underground sex group orgy thingy, tied up to a pole with her very handsome brother in law looking at her as if she was his next meal. Also those details apparently made her feel warm inside.

Why wasn't she fighting this more? She was a married woman wasn't she? She loved Inuyasha. Though said husband was probably taking advantage of this time alone to hook up with his _babe_. She felt her eyes sting a bit, but she didn't allow herself to cry. This wasn't usual behavior for her but maybe she could really give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine.

He couldn't toss her around like a rag doll while cheating and lying.

She observed carefully while Sesshomaru approached her. She could not nothing but remain completely still as a new kind of excitement built up inside of her. He put both of his hands on her bare thighs while his claws gently pressed against her skin. Her breath was ragged and she couldn't glance away from him; his eyes were hypnotizing.

The rhythm of the music began to pick up and Sesshomaru felt his body go into a trance; his heart was following the beat. Right away, he went for her neck. The instant his lips were pressed against the heated flesh, he felt her tilt her head back and he wanted to growl in appreciation. His tongue poked out and he began lapping at her skin.

His tongue felt _different_. Before she could even begin to explain to herself why, she felt his teeth – his fangs. Inuyasha never _ever_ grazed her skin with his fangs. He had always said it was because she was human, but it never bothered her. Maybe he had a problem with his youkai half. She certainly did _not_. A part of her was wishing Sesshomaru would sink those fangs into her flesh.

Sesshomaru could detect the change in her scent and he found it rather pleasing. He wanted to do so many things to her yet he couldn't. She was _his brother's_ but also she had to act with him to not be taken by a stranger. If he went too far with her he would not forgive himself. He _had_ to remain in control. He took a deep breath before allowing his fangs to scrap against her neck and then her collarbone before he made his way to her cleavage. At that point, he forced himself away.

Her eyes were gleaming when he glanced upon her face and she was panting. She was all tied up and all his, yet she was so forbidden. If he had any kind of decency he wouldn't do this to his brother. Then again, the idiot had the foolishness to cheat on this beautiful woman. Perhaps he deserved it. How could Inuyasha look at another woman?

Kagome's curves were driving him mad. Although that might just be because he couldn't have her. Whatever the reason was he didn't care at the moment.

The dress she wore was clutching to her skin and it wasn't something he pictured her buying but he loved her in it. His fingers dared to grasp the fabric and before she could gasp he began pulling her dress up to her waist. The cool air brushed against her skin, which was on fire, and she shivered. She watched as he pressed his face against her breasts and slowly dragged himself down.

At that point, words escaped her.

He was getting closer to her core and she knew it was where he was heading. All the sweetness of her scent was currently originated from there and Sesshomaru couldn't pass it up. If all he could do was taste her and touch her then he would push the limit as far as possible. He should wait and savor every inch of her body but he was _afraid. _At any given moment she might realize this was a bad idea.

If she asked him to keep pretending, if she asked him not to make it so _real_, he'd have to listen; he wasn't here to molest her.

He quickly buried his nose in her core through her white panties. He felt her arch her back and squirm under the touch. Before he knew it, he began lapping at her womanhood through the fabric. She was soaked – for him, because of him. He began lapping and pressing his tongue forcefully against her core.

Sesshomaru could sense she was struggling against the tie that restrained her. She was attempting to move her body down, perhaps to give him better access. He smirked against her and increased the speed of his tongue. If he never had the chance to taste her again then he would make sure she remembered him.

Kagome was tugging at her ropes while pulling down as if she hoped it would break the knot. Unfortunately all it caused was for the rope to repetitively brush against her flesh. It was now red and irritated but she didn't really care. This _feeling_, she couldn't explain it. Nobody had ever done this to her before and she never thought she was missing out on anything but…

If only he was touching her directly, if only his tongue was – wait. No. God, her whole head was dizzy and it was as if she could sense everyone's horniness and auras. This was messing with her mind. It was supposed to be pretend just so nobody else would approach her. However this was very real or at least it felt very real.

She couldn't – she wasn't this kind of person. Obviously she had come with the intention of giving Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine but this was more than she had anticipated. Inuyasha had done more with his _babe_, but it didn't mean she had to do the same and – oh god! Kagome felt Sesshomaru push his tongue, along with her underwear, deep inside her core and she was forced to throw her head back.

Kagome wanted to think this through but his actions wouldn't let her.

His claws were digging in her thighs and that caused a little bit of blood to spill out of the wounds. He inhaled deeply as the scent of blood and arousal mixed together. He felt his own eyes change color and he did nothing to stop it. He dug his fangs in her underwear and it caused her to feel his teeth against her lower pink lips. Under the pressure of all the feeling, Kagome tugged her hands forward, only bringing herself pain.

His tongue kept twirling her panties inside of her while he began moving his hands up. She felt him grasp her breasts and immediately her nipples became hard.

She was reacting to his touch so nicely that he wanted to ravage her. Usually when he came here it was to do exactly that. He'd find a willing bitch and pound into her all night. He'd bite; tear flesh and even more while the female would moan underneath him. Now, instead of being wild and free, he had to be restricted.

This was the place where he could unleash all his desires; why was he doing the opposite?

He suddenly dug his claws in her dress and began dragging it down and ripping it at the same time. Kagome gasped before moaning. As soon as the sweet sound escaped her lips, he pulled away from her wet core. Desire danced in his eyes and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate before crashing his lips against hers. They were wet from her sweet cavern but neither of them cared.

As his lips moved against her there was only one thing he could think about; her neck. Inuyasha had never marked her meaning she was technically free. Obviously she wasn't by human laws but by youkai laws she was. For youkais it meant more and if he was to bite her now, _right now,_ while she was so willing there wouldn't be a thing his brother could do about it.

Sesshomaru squeezed down on her breast bringing her pleasure and pain.

He nibbled at her bottom lip before pulling on it until it escaped his grip. He could see and smell the arousal, guilt and confusion coming from her. Without another thought he made a dash for her neck. The moment his fangs made contact with her flesh, he felt his erection throb. It had been pulsing and growing the entire time but now it was as if he could lose control at any moment.

Sesshomaru shoved his crotch against hers and began dry humping. He was not a pup; he should not be doing this. He should be shoving his cock in her willing cunt and ravaging her until the doors opened. He could feel his vibrating member wanting nothing more than to escape the constraints of his pants.

His eyes were fully red; he wanted her.

Slowly his fangs were beginning to sink and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. When was the last time he had a prey he had actually wanted? Better, when was the last time he had stolen something from his brother? Throughout their whole life Inuyasha had been given everything. Now Sesshomaru could even up the score.

He felt her press her breasts against him while she squirmed. Her lips were tightly pressed together telling him that she was holding back moans.

He was losing control.

Quickly he pulled away from her completely. Some buttons from his shirt had come undone, his pants were too tight for him and his hair was a mess. She didn't look any better. He was breathing rapidly before he ran a hand through his hair. She thought he was playing pretend and did not think he found her appealing. Why would she? He had always been cold towards her.

If she – yes she would fix things between his brother and her. She was just hurt right now. However, he couldn't let her think it was more than it should be.

Kagome felt her hair stick to her neck because of her sweat. Her heart was pounding and though her core was dripping, she felt torn apart. She had enjoyed this; another man's touch. What kind of being was she? She didn't do this kind of stuff. Yet she could still feel his hands all over her and her body was craving it. Inuyasha had made love to her, a love full of lies, but he had never made her feel desirable.

Sesshomaru did.

"I am getting you out of here," he said before wiping his lips of her taste.

"I thou- thought we cou-couldn't leave."

"You will."

Using his claws, he untied her. Before she could utter a world he began dragging her towards the door. His eyes scanned the area and he finally spotted the man he was looking for.

"Open the door."

"You know we don't do that Sesshomaru. The rules are the rules."

"Open. The. Door." His erection was still throbbing and he was frustrated; he didn't need anyone to be a smartass right now.

"You know the rules."

In frustration Sesshomaru reached for the wallet in his back pocket and opened it before throwing way too much money at the man.

"Now you do."

The man eyed him suspiciously before picking up the money. He then slowly walked in direction of the door. He pounded his fist against it, clearly annoyed. "Kohaku, open the door."

Mere seconds later, the door was opened. Sesshomaru shoved Kagome outside before glaring at her. "Don't make the mistake of coming again. Consider yourself lucky that I helped you."

Before he could see her hurt expression he quickly spun around. He would lose control, he would make himself vulnerable in front of her and he couldn't do that. She would not leave his brother – never. He had seen the way the bastard treated her sometimes and she remained by his side. This was a one time taste and he had stopped it before he made a mistake.

Kagome stared at the now closed door while her wetness continued dripping down her leg.

What- what had just happened?

-V-


	2. Chapter 2

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 2: Temptation**

The sounds of the television filled the room and the sun was shining brightly inside. Kanna was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The clock was gleaming red indicating that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Kanna had nothing to do but watch TV while she waited for her guest to _finally _wake up.

How was she supposed to know if her plan worked unless Kagome shared with her?

She had been quite surprised to find her knocking at her door at two in the morning. She should have been spending the whole night in the club or even at another man's house. Why had she ended up at her house? She sighed in frustration and glanced at the clock one more time. If Kagome didn't wake up soon she was going to kick her out of bed.

She took a deep breath while putting on a façade. She had to play the part of the best friend who was concerned for the girl she considered her sister not the jealous mistress who wanted the wife out of the way.

"Hey."

Kanna turned her head and spotted Kagome leaning against the doorway. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

Kagome shrugged. "I feel terrible."

She swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. Kagome dragged her body towards the couch and plopped down beside her friend. She leaned her head on Kanna's shoulder while trying to figure out how to begin this conversation. Could she share with her best friend just what a terrible thing she had done?

Kanna gently wrapped an arm around Kagome and brushed her bangs aside. "So, are you gonna tell me what's up? What happened last night, hun?"

Kagome sighed. "I hate myself right now."

Kanna tried to hide the smirk that wanted to appear on her lips. "Oh," she simply said. "Why is that? Because you flirted?"

She was ready to tell her the tale of what happened with Sesshomaru when suddenly she was reminded of a very important detail. "Wait, Kanna." She pulled herself away from her best friend and gave her a suspicious look. "Why did you send me to a _sex_ club?"

Kanna raised an eyebrow. "A sex club? What are you talking about Kagome?"

"I mean you sent me to a creepy freaky sex club where they keep you _locked_ in until the night is over."

The white haired girl raised her hand in the air in an innocent manner. "I did not send you anywhere like that Kagome. It's a regular club. I used to go there all the time."

"Well, it was anything _but_ regular."

Kanna's eyes began to tear up a little. "Well, I guess they changed it. I mean I don't know. Why would I send you somewhere like that?"

Kagome took a deep breath before nodding. She was right; they had been best friends their entire lives. There was no reason for Kanna to lie to her or do anything like that. "I'm sorry. I just – I thought you sent me to this weird place, and I got so scared there…"

"Scared? Oh no," Kanna said before grabbing Kagome's hand. "What happened?"

"There were these men and they wouldn't leave me alone. They were kind of pushy and there was no way out."

"They didn't –"

"No, no!" Kagome replied by cutting her short. "Someone helped."

"Someone?"

Kanna was her best friend; she could tell her anything right? "It was…it was Sesshomaru."

Her friend's mouth opened wide and then closed. "Sesshomaru? As in Inuyasha's brother?"

When Kagome nodded, Kanna felt fireworks exploded inside of her. This was way better than she could have ever imagined. Sessho-freaking-maru went to that kind of club? Now she almost regretted not going there more often. She did love Inuyasha but Sesshomaru was quite _yummy_. Nonetheless, this was helping her plan even more.

If Kagome had hooked up with Sesshomaru…it would destroy Inuyasha!

"Did you guys…_you know_?"

Immediately a blush appeared on Kagome's cheek. They hadn't done a lot but the memories were enough to change her train of thoughts. "Well, we just – it was barely anything. It was just enough you know… so the others wouldn't go near me."

And a little more.

"So… you guys just parted ways afterwards?"

"Not exactly. I mean, we realized it was wrong and he forced them to let me go and then I came here."

How could she possibly go back to Inuyasha after she had a_ heated_ moment with his brother? She had actually enjoyed what he had done and she couldn't remember the last time she had _wanted_ something so badly. Heck, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so wet and ready. This was terrible! She shouldn't have lowered herself to Inuyasha's level. She was better than that.

"I guess that explains the marks on your legs."

Kagome's head shot up before she lowered it again to peek at her legs. The claw marks Sesshomaru left on her legs last night were clearly visible. Oh god, how would she face Inuyasha now? Her body was _marked_ and there was proof all over her.

"Look Kagome, are you going to see him again?"

She shook her head. "I won't see him again and I am never going to that place again."

"Then you did nothing wrong. I mean Inuyasha _slept_ with another woman. You just fooled around with his brother to get yourself out of a tight spot right?"

She nodded.

"There you go. I mean you didn't really want to do it in the first place. Who cares? Take a shower, go back to your husband and keep it as your little secret. Now you both have one."

"I don't know Kanna. I don't think I can keep it to myself. I mean –"

"No!" Kanna cut her off. "I know you. You're going to stay with Inuyasha despite what he's doing to you. At least you should have this secret."

She _wanted_ Kagome to have this secret because it would drive her crazy. Also, Kanna knew she would want to talk to Sesshomaru and clarify the situation. The more Kagome tried to fix this situation the worse it would get. Also, the guilt would eat her alive and it would be a wonderful thing to watch. It was time she paid for stealing Inuyasha.

"I don't know."

"Just try, if you can't take it, just call me."

Kagome nodded and ignored what her heart was telling her. She was a terrible liar; Inuyasha would find out the moment he looked at her. Not only that but he would definitely _smell_ him on her.

"Now take a shower, change and go back to your husband."

Right, a shower. That should be enough to get rid of the scent right? It wasn't like they had gone all the way or anything like that. Yes, a nice shower with a lot of soap would take care of the problem. Then all that was left was for her to not betray herself.

Kagome threw her arms around Kanna and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You know I'm always here for you."

-V-

A vibrating sound echoed through the room which broke the deadly silence. Sesshomaru poked his hand out of the blanket and finally slammed on his phone to stop the annoying noise. Then, he smacked his hand on his face. He did not need to look at the time to guess it was very late. Last night had been very eventful which had caused him to go _overtime_.

After Kagome, he had spent his night fucking three different women. Usually he stuck with one for the whole night, but he had been too frustrated. Kagome was a married woman, she should have made his task difficult but instead she had reacted to his every touch. To be honest, he did not even know how he had managed to stop himself.

He had wanted her for so long… he _had_ her and he had put a halt to it.

It was better that way; her feelings had been guiding her because of his brother's betrayal. In the end, she would have either spent her life regretting it or she would have blamed him for forcing himself on her or something.

However, it would be quite difficult to chase away the feeling of his fangs sunk in her flesh. He could still remember the taste of her sweet nectar and the scent of her blood. And to think Inuyasha didn't even please her properly… He could tell his brother had never gone down on her by her surprised reaction..

Perhaps he preferred doing that on his _other_ woman. His brother truly was never satisfied until he had too much of everything. He never cared who got hurt in the process.

"Are you getting up already?"

At the sound of an annoying womanly voice, Sesshomaru was brought back to reality. _Right_. He had come home with that woman last night. His erection had refused to die down and his frustration had been too much to handle. Since the club was closing and he hadn't reached satisfaction he had carried one of the sluts back with him.

Now he regretted it.

"I have work. You need to get out of here."

The woman pouted before grabbing his thigh with her hand. "Come on, I'm sure you'd like another round."

She had been trying to capture his attention for a while and last night she had finally obtained it. She would not let him slip through her fingers without getting as much as she could out of him. Sesshomaru was not known for fucking the same woman twice. Though he also never took women home, so she had already broken his routine.

Sesshomaru observed her features and pondered her suggestion. She was worthless and he didn't want her. Nevertheless, it was hard to ignore that she almost resembled Kagome with her blue eyes and long dark locks.. Thinking about Kagome had managed to bring back his erection and he wouldn't be against getting rid of it.

He quickly grabbed her by the hips before flipping her on her stomach; if he could see her face it would ruin the whole illusion. He could sense her excitement as he positioned himself on top of her with his throbbing erection resting on top of her ass. Now all he had to do was imagine she was Kagome, which had just gotten a lot easier now that he knew what she tasted like.

In one powerful thrust, he shoved his cock inside the woman's wet core and began pounding away. Unlike Kagome, this woman didn't need any warming up; she was already soaking wet. His length was sliding in and out with ease while her moans were getting louder and louder. Her sounds of pleasure were vulgar compared to Kagome's that were sweet and innocent.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru."

"Do not speak."

Her voice was enough to bring him back to reality and it was the one thing he was trying to avoid. He needed to seclude himself in his own mind to be able to even _pretend_ this was Kagome. She would be much tighter than this and he could imagine her blushing the entire time. Even though she was married, he knew she probably had not experienced a lot.

He could show her so much. He could make her feel things she never even thought were possible.

And there ended the fantasy.

Now that he was completely sober and it was day again he couldn't pretend. It was one thing to do it inside the club but in his own home it was too difficult. It was with great frustration that he pulled himself out and pushed the woman aside.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"I told you, get out."

He put his feet against the cold floor, ran his hand through his hair, and forced himself up. His erection was prominently throbbing in front of him, but he ignored it as he walked towards the shower. He could hear the woman's sighs but he did not care. Heck, he did not even know her name; why should he care?

He just needed a very cold shower.

-V-

"Hey babe."

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and wrapped her fingers around the handle tightly. She took a deep breath wondering how she would even face him. Maybe she could keep her back faced to him forever and then there would be no problem right?

At the moment her emotions were a mess. Not only did she feel guilty for what she did but, she was also mad at _him_ for what _he_ did.

How could they keep all these secrets from each other?

"Hey."

Ignoring the way her body was trembling, she spun around and offered her husband her most sincere smile. He returned the gesture and then re-focused his attention on the TV again. The instant he was no longer looking at her, Kagome began to breathe more easily. Maybe she could do this right?

Inuyasha did his best to pretend he was interested in the program that was currently playing. He had cheated on Kagome more than once already but this time it was a little different. Kanna had sent him some sexy pictures _minutes_ before Kagome's arrival and he wasn't sure he had shaken off the horniness just yet.

How could he? The little tease had made sure he was all worked up. Now all he could do was hide his obvious problem with a pillow and hope Kagome wouldn't notice.

Her entire body was shaking when she joined him on the couch while attempting to keep a straight face. "Whatcha watching?"

"Just some show."

"Oh."

In the back of her mind she could not help but wonder if he spent the night alone in their bed or if he went somewhere. Maybe he even brought that girl in their home. Now she would feel the need to change the sheets _all_ the time.

_Damn Kanna_. Kagome had spent the night there which meant Kanna knew when Kagome would return. Why had she sent the pictures now? It had been quite a while since he had last been with her and since he and Kagome had not been intimidate in a while he was accumulating the pent up frustration.

He did not know exactly how he and Kanna happened; he was _happy_ with Kagome. She was a good wife and she was breath taking. They had as much sex as he wanted and he was always satisfied. Maybe it was because she was human and she did not know that dark side of him he kept hidden for her sake. Kanna on the other hand, she understood his problem.

She was a half youkai, just like he was.

When he was with her he could unleash himself and he never had to be afraid to hurt her. Every time he made love to Kagome he treated her like a porcelain doll because it was what she was. He could break and shatter her so easily and it killed him inside.

Kagome glued her lips together and leaned forward. Part of her was hoping she could detect a foreign scent even though it was foolish since her nose was not as powerful as his. If anything _she_ should be worried that he would smell his brother on her despite the shower.

_Bad_ thoughts of Sesshomaru began to flood her mind and she could clearly recall him shoving his tongue deep inside of her. Now because of him, she would forever know what she was missing out on.

Unluckily for Kagome, Inuyasha noticed her close presence and turned his head.

"Kagome?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

It was easy to notice the scent coming from her but he had to admit it was unexpected. When was the last time _she_ had initiated it? He _was_ with Kanna but she was a _mistress_, Kagome was his wife. There was no reason why he could not enjoy her too right? It would also take care of his little problem.

And she would never know the cause of his erection was another woman.

Inuyasha decided to give her no time to reply and rapidly pressed his lips against hers. His actions caused Kagome's eyes to open wide while he moved his mouth with his tongue poking for access. In the midst of her surprise, she granted him what he was demanding.

His tongue invaded her moist cavern and began a fight with hers. He was _horny;_ she could tell. Had it been her who had set it off with her thoughts about his _brother_ or was it his mysterious girl? How could she be with him when he was thinking about someone else?

But if she turned him down, then he would ask questions. Then, if she faced him with the truth of her betrayal, she would tell him about Sesshomaru. It would not be fair to accuse him of cheating and yell at him without coming clean herself. And then all hell would break loose and she would involve an innocent party and in the end… she would take all the blame wouldn't she? It would be a mess even she didn't know she could fix.

It was so much easier to go along with it, but could she actually do that? It would kill her inside but she loved Inuyasha even if he betrayed her; she could not help but love him. He was all she knew, he was the one she had spent her whole life with. She had no idea how to be with someone else and a part of her didn't want to be with another person.

Kagome could sense the tears coming to her and she chose to chase them away by closing her eyes. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and returned the kiss with all of the passion she could gather. She could feel his hands moving on her body and caressing her curves. She wanted to think about _his_ hands on her but all she could picture in her mind was Sesshomaru.

Her knees had gone weak with desire when he had tugged and pulled at her clothes. He always gave off _cold_ vibes but his hands had been smooth and his flesh heated. And those _fangs_. While she recalled the feeling of their pointy ends on her skin she found herself groaning.

She wanted a male. And those thoughts nearly made her forget that it was her cheating husband's hands that were on her body.

Inuyasha smirked against her lips and he assumed he caused her sounds of pleasure. Now as he was cupping her breasts with his hands, he wondered why he ever stopped doing his wife. Kanna was nice and freaky but there was something about Kagome's pureness that was a real turn on. The smallest amount of work was enough to set her off.

And then, the moment was broken when the phone rang.

In the past, Inuyasha would have ignored it but a part of him was hoping it was Kanna. She had teased him and he wanted to know if he was finally going to obtain some sort of reward for being so patient.

"Fuckin' timing," he said as he pulled away from her.

Kagome couldn't help but feel dumbstruck. Had he truly chose to answer a phone call over having sex with her? She had decided to ignore his betrayal because of the love she had for him and he could not even give her the decency of pretending he desired her? The tears were burning her eyes and she could barely hold them back.

Why was she the only one carrying guilt, the one acting like everything was normal for the sake of everyone?

As she watched Inuyasha pick up his phone she made a dash for the bedroom. It was foolish of her to believe their relationship could go back to the way it used to be simply because she had disgustingly gotten even – barely actually but nonetheless. She would not be able to see him the same way. He had betrayed her when all she had ever offered him was love.

But – _but_ Kanna had been right. She didn't know to leave Inuyasha. Even if she decided to hurt everyone then – how was she supposed to move on?

She buried her face in one of the blue pillows and finally allowed the tears to flow. As the tears left her eyes she experienced relief for the first time in two days. She was allowing herself to feel instead of holding it all back.

"Kagome – I forgot we're supposed to have dinner at my –"Inuyasha stopped when the scent of tears reached his nose. "Kags?"

He frowned while hurrying to the bed. He gently rested his hand on the back of her hand and caressed her hair. "Kag? What's wrong? Is it because I answered the phone?"

Now he felt guilty. Why did she have to cry?

_Pull yourself together girl_. She shook her head before raising her head and putting on the best smile she could. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

Inuyasha smiled softly at her and cupped her cheek gently. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I don't wanna hurt you Kag. I love you."

Kagome was well aware that he was speaking lies; if he loved her he wouldn't be with someone else. Nonetheless, the way his eyes shone and the sincerity in his voice; it was enough to convince her. Inuyasha had not stopped loving her. If he had, he would have left her by now. Whoever he had on the side, it was his new shiny toy.

Maybe, it wouldn't be permanent.

And then, she could slowly kill herself with the knowledge that for a while, he had someone else. But they would be together. And _god_ she sounded pathetic. Maybe – maybe she simply wanted _him_ to come clean about it. She wished Inuyasha would have the decency to be honest with her.

They had both sacrifice too much to let everything go at the first hurdle. And in a way, she could finally understand what Kanna had meant the other day. Despite Kagome's wish to not betray Inuyasha, in a way it was good. It made it feel _even_.

"We're supposed to have dinner at my parents, I forgot."

Maybe being around people would help. "You don't seem very happy."

He rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru's gonna be there. I can't stand that asshole."

_Sesshomaru_? And for a second she stopped breathing.

"Kagome, you're okay?"

"Uh? Oh yes. Mm, I – am I'll get ready."

Sesshomaru. So soon? Really? There was no way she would even be able to look at him in the face. He would obviously act calm and collected. She on the other hand might be the one to blow up the whole thing. No. It had been a mistake and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Except maybe his tongue down her core. Wait. No. No thinking about _that_.

She was screwed.

-V-

"KAGOME!" Izayoi's voice echoed through with happiness as she threw her arms around her daughter-in-law.

Once she was done hugging Kagome, she glared at her son. "You're late you know. Why did I even bother to remind you?"

"I'm happy to see you too Mom," he said almost rolling his eyes.

"I'll be happy to see you when you can go one dinner without fighting with your brother."

"Of course, _he's_ already here."

At the mention of Sesshomaru's name, Kagome's body completely froze. She found herself tilting her body and waiting for him to come in view. She did not want to see him, but she knew the sooner they got it over with, the better.

And then it happened.

Izayoi moved out of the way and Sesshomaru began walking in their direction. He was wearing the same kind of clothes he did that night – though he always did wear suits. His long silver hair was in a ponytail and his amber eyes were focused on _Inuyasha_. Somehow she preferred that.

"Inuyasha."

"Sess."

Instead of giving Inuyasha a response to his childishness, his eyes flickered to Kagome. Oh he could very much upset Inuyasha if he _truly_ wanted to. Of course it would all be pointless because then, it was obvious he would never get a taste of _her_ if he told Inuyasha what happened. From the emotions radiating in the room through their auras he could tell she was still not a peace.

However, now she was no longer under the shock.

Sesshomaru did not expect her to return that to club _ever_, but he did think she would not handle Inuyasha's cheating ways for very long. If she wanted to stay with him, she'd want to get even. And he'd wait. Because he knew just how _wet_ he could make her and that was the one way to truly get back at Inuyasha.

"Kagome," he said politely with his regular cold tone.

There was the Sesshomaru she was used to. The one at the club had been filledwith emotions and sensuality and – oh god, she could not think about that. If he could keep a straight face in front of her, she could do the same right?

"Sesshomaru."

She could hear her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second their eyes remained set on each other. And then, he freed her from this anxious moment and glanced away.

Involuntarily, Kagome sighed heavily. Inuyasha turned his head and gave her a strange look, but all she did was offer him a forced smile before following everyone in the kitchen. At the moment she did not wish to be alone with either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. The more they would be, the easier it would be for her to act normal.

When she had agreed to go along with Kanna's idea, she never thought it would turn out to be this complicated.

The moments passed and dinner was fairly silent except for Izayoi doing her best to keep the conversation going. It was not very unusual for these events to be awkward; every time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in a room together, there was tension. The only version of the story Kagome had heard was Inuyasha's and apparently Sesshomaru had always bullied him.

Strangely, she didn't see him sinking so low, she saw him doing something subtler than straight on bullying.

Out of the blue, Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand on her thigh and she stiffened. She pressed her lips together and suddenly coughed. She grabbed hold of her napkin and whipped her mouth. "Excuse me," she said before rising to her feet and letting Inuyasha's hand fall into emptiness.

"Are you alright, dear?" Izayoi inquired with a shifty glance. "We'll have dessert soon."

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine."

She just wanted to be in a different room than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome ran in the hallway until she reached an empty guest bedroom. She closed the door and pressed her back against it. Her whole mind was in chaos and tears were burning her eyes. How was she supposed to handle Inuyasha's cheating ways and – and be around Sesshomaru?

How could she live with herself and this life?

She ran her fingers through her hair before banging her head against the wall. Yes, all the memories were vivid in her mind and she remembered clearly what he had made her experience but… This was slipping from her control and fast. If she didn't pull either herself or her life together –

A knock on the door broke Kagome from her thoughts and she arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha had come looking for her? That was quite unusual. She opened the door with a sigh.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine, I'm just a little light-"

Instead of finding her husband standing in front of her, she found Sesshomaru.

"May I?" he asked, completely collected.

"Hm-I-hm," she stammered.

Nonetheless, Kagome backed away and allowed him to enter the room. Why? She didn't have a clue; maybe she hoped his obvious ways of dealing with this would rub off on her, maybe she hoped he would help her make sense of this. Then again, she could not forget that they were not friends and that it was a barely existent elationship as in laws that connected them.

"What is it?" she asked with as much confidence as she could gather.

Her heartbeat was echoing in his mind and he could feel her blood pulsing. Her attractive scent was being masked by her confusion and fear. He had simply been wandering, hoping to feel her, when he had caught a drift of arousal. _Her_ arousal. Of course, he should have still kept his distance. In her mind, he was not interested in her and he had only helped her out of pack obligations.

"I will not speak to my brother about what occurred."

Kagome scoffed since she lacked the ability to have any other reaction. 'Nothing happened, it was a mistake." It _was_; she didn't mean to go in that club.

"He has been unfaithful. He cannot judge what you did." He wanted to ask why she was acting as if nothing happened, but he would not get an answer.

Kagome crossed her arms, slightly irritated. "My relationship with Inuyasha is none of your business."

Of course, last night it had been when he rescued her from a group of perverts. She should have been slightly nicer to him since he had helped her, but there was something about his attitude… If she was honest she much preferred the one from the club. His hands all over her and that tongue of his shoved deep inside…

A blush crept up on her cheeks while she forced herself to glance at the floor in embarrassment. Unfortunately it was too late since he had noticed.

"I won't mention you were in a place like that," she said in the hopes to deviate his attention.

He chuckled – almost lightly. "Obviously. How you would ever explain your knowledge of my whereabouts?" He took a step in her direction, his eyes set on her as if she were his prey. "I have no shame in my activities." He would not want it to be announced, but he was willing to play the confidant part. "The body wants what it wants."

Kagome almost shivered at the sound of his husky voice. Her body knew exactly what it wanted at this moment. Her only option was to completely back into the wall to create some distance between them. Why was her body so quick to react to him? Maybe it was because he had erupted feelings and desires she had always secretly wanted but it was no reason to be this _unfaithful_. She didn't care if nothing was happening; this reaction was enough to make her feel bad.

Sesshomaru leaned forward. "It is what your body wants."

Now would be the time to leave before he made a mistake. Everyone was in the house and nearly all of them were youkais; he was playing a dangerous game. Despite that, her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was hitched and she was swirling with the most delicious scent. Kagome was the good little girl and to her he represented everything she didn't want and avoided.

He was cold, detached and he meant cheating. Her mind didn't want it but her body did.

When he gave up and pressed his hands against the wall on each side of her head, he expected her to be upset but instead she remained still. She licked her lips nervously and he smirked at her.

Kagome felt a burning fire between her legs and she was tempted to tilt her head back. It was as if she was at the club again. Raw desire and forceful sensuality. Everything she had thought Inuyasha would bring considering he was half youkai. Instead it was Sesshomaru that made her feel this way.

This was not her; even if Inuyasha was a cheater, she wasn't.

She swallowed hard before attempting to sneak away from Sesshomaru. When her hand was about to grab the handle she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He quickly spun her and before she could react, his lips crashed on hers. Instead of fighting him, she shyly returned the kiss and felt his hands squeezed down her hips.

She didn't mean to participate, not _really_.

His claws were poking at her and his lips were burning hot. He was sucking and biting on her bottom lip, careless of what damage it might leave behind. When he finally pulled away, she inhaled loudly, her lips red and plucking. It was while she was breathless that he pushed her against the nearest wall and brought his lips to her neck and his hand on her thigh.

_Control_, he kept repeating to himself. A part of him hoped she would put up a fight, because then he'd release her.

She felt his hand drag down her leg, near the end of her dress and her mind was telling her it was wrong. She had to tell him to stop and leave. She needed to be back by her husband's side. But her body refused to move. She was _waiting_ for his hand to finally touch her flesh. She felt trapped and desired and after the emotions she went through putting up a fake façade in front of her cheating husband… it felt good.

Inuyasha had destroyed what remained of her self-esteem. Sesshomaru was building it back up.

Was it so wrong?

His hand glided under her dress and he was near her burning spot. His fingertips were tickling at it and she was holding her breath. Just a little further. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and kept her eyes tightly shut. If she remained in her mind, then it was as if it was all an illusion, all a fantasy; nothing to feel guilty about.

Sesshomaru held back a growl before his fingers finally touched his prize. He could feel her wetness through her panties and he smirked in satisfaction. Her lips parted and she tilted her head to the side as if his touch was relieving her from her tension. He dared to push her underwear aside and his fingers were rewarded by her flow of nectar.

His fingers and palm were sticky from her wetness and he wasted no time. He inserted one of his digits inside of her and felt her clench around it. Her hips buckled before he pushed it as deep as possible, enjoying her reaction. The quietest moan slipped her lips and for a second he was on alert of for someone's presence.

Although, being found out was half the fun. Even though this would probably not go any further if Inuyasha walked on them. It didn't prevent him from picking up the speed and twirling his finger inside of her.

Kagome tried to dig her nails in the wall in a foolish try to control her desire. She couldn't be loud: she shouldn't even be doing this. She kept telling herself she would eventually stop it, that it wouldn't spiral out of control… she just wanted _one_ more second.

When was the last time Inuyasha had touched her? Paid attention to her? Loved _her_? But he had all this time to do it to someone else. Yet, she suffered silently.

Mixed with her arousal, Sesshomaru could smell sadness. It was him, Inuyasha. He refused to let her think of him while he was with her. He roughly grasped one of her legs before wrapping it around his waist giving him better access. He then moved his mouth to hers and his fangs nibble at her top lip. He added another finger to the mix and pumped in and out of her rapidly.

Sesshomaru could feel the blood rushing to his length and he did his best to not growl. She was even more willing now than she had been yesterday. He could fuck her right here, in his parents' house with her husband nearby. It would be the most satisfying moment of his life.

But he wouldn't.

He didn't have enough time and he couldn't take her like he wanted. Instead he would have to show her he could provide her with satisfaction. He pulled himself from her pouted lips and guided his mouth to her neck. He made his way down to her breasts, biting the skin on his way nearly to the point of breaking it. What a shame that he couldn't leave a mark behind.

Sesshomaru wanted her porcelain skin tainted with his presence.

He released her leg, though she kept it in that position most likely because it allowed him so deep inside of her, and then tugged at her dress' v-neck. When it almost ripped, her breast was free and her erect nipple poked out. Sesshomaru wasted no time and damaged the skin with his fangs. He made up for the pain by gently lapping around her nipple which made her squirm under his touch.

His erection was rubbing against her leg and he was becoming slightly tired of this dry humping. Nonetheless, he'd keep himself controlled for now. He had a much better idea of how he would have her for the first time.

Kagome released the wall and grabbed on to this shoulders. She wanted to _scream_. Her flesh was on fire and his fingers were torturing her from the inside. Last night she had been teased and left frustrated but this time – well she couldn't possibly bear it a second time. She clenched her toes and bit the inside of her lip almost drawing blood.

And then he curled his fingers.

Over. And over. And over.

The tips were brushing against her very sensitive spot and she almost bent in two in his hold. Sweat was beginning to drip down her back while she held back an orgasm that could not be avoided. Her lips gently touched the skin of his neck and he moved to give her better access. Obviously she was not doing it on purpose, but the more heighten her emotions were, the more she would want him.

Kagome might be human, but she had been around demons for most of her life. That she wanted it or not, she had been imprinted by it and her body and aura _knew_ even if her mind didn't; he was the alpha. She was unmarked and now he, the more powerful male, was courting her.

Because of her miko origins she was sensitive to this. She couldn't ignore the basic rule; mate with the strongest. Yes, there was _love_, but since Inuyasha was slowly taking that away from her…

It left desires and lust.

Kagome was maintaining a small amount of self control when she then felt Sesshomaru's tongue on her ear. A jolt went down her spin and she twisted her body around under the sensation. Her short nails dug in the flesh of his neck and she dragged down. He almost hissed when blood came to the surface but it didn't spill.

It was her body he wanted to mark. But he'd take a little of her roughness.

He could feel her clenching around his fingers and increasing the spilling flow of her nectar. It was with a dark smirk upon his lips that he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. A bright red blush was covering her cheeks and he could see her fleeting glance. However, if he was going to bring her pleasure, she would know who was responsible for it.

Sesshomaru noticed her closing eyelids and tightened his grip on her face. "Do not close your eyes."

His warm breath was tickling her skin which made her chest heave even more. He was demanding and cocky, yet she obeyed. This was so wrong that the puddle of warmth inside of her was ready to be unleashed. There was still a part of her that refused to be completely accepting of this. And then, she made a move. This time, _she_ kissed _him_.

Her lips were dried from her heavy breathing, but it did not stop him from appreciating the willing gesture. He slipped his tongue inside her moist cavern and she did not even budge in surprise. Pleased, he decided to reward her. While his tongue battled hers inside her mouth, he applied pressure with his fingertips on her weak spot.

She opened her mouth wide against his while he felt everything inside of her collapse. Her juices began dripping and soon enough his entire hand was coated with her orgasm while she fell apart in his arms. It was but one of his hands around her neck that kept her together while he felt the pounding of her heart against his chest. She was breathless against his lips and her tongue was completely giving up the fight.

Her nectar leaked down her legs and to the floor and he felt satisfied. He sensually ran his tongue across her top lip causing it to pout before removing his fingers from inside of her. It caused another wave of wetness to smear over her long flawless legs and she buckled.

He snaked is arm around her waist and then brought his drenched fingers to his mouth. His eyes never left hers while he inserted them in his mouth, tasting her. Soon enough he would drink her climax from the source and he'd never stop lapping.

Sesshomaru watched her lips part while he released his hold on her. Unable to hold herself on her wobbly legs, she collapsed to the floor. Sesshomaru gently bent down even though his erection was ready to burst of his pants.

"I will come again for you," he tickled with a whisper against her ear.

When he lifted himself back up, she could feel his impressive length press against her face and she slumped. Once he disappeared from her view, the footsteps echoed through.

And her heart palpitated.

She could feel a throbbing deep inside her core and she knew, with her womanhood still craving his touch and her sticky inner thighs that nobody else _but_ him could make it stop.

Kagome believed him; he'd come again. And she wanted him too and she hated herself for it.

She was weak for his dominance.

-V-


	3. Chapter 3

**Virginity of the Soul**

**3. Amusement **

The air was sticky and the temperature high as Kagome fumbled with her keys outside the house. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.. This was her first time home in the last week – or almost. Most of the time after work she headed straight for Kanna's house rather than her own.

Inuyasha did not even _bother _to ask why. Although, it was no surprise since it probably gave him more time with his _girlfriend_. At that word, she felt a pinch of guilt; she was not much better. She was also aware that this could not go on forever. She ventured away more times than she should and he would not stop.

Her husband was an impulsive, stubborn man. He did not even think that his actions were hurting her or that if she found out he was cheating it could devastate her. Of course not, he was enjoying the thrill and the moment without the guilt. It was no reason to accept what he was doing or ignore it, but after having all this time to process it, she was not surprised.

He always ran for the most fascinating thing and she apparently was not enough to hold his attention.

She shook her head at her own foolishness before she allowed her feelings to overwhelm her. Now was not the time. She was coming home because she was gone for so long and she was afraid it would appear suspicious. There was no way she was unable to survive a weekend with her husband. At this point she was carrying just as much guilt, if not more.

Nervousness washed over her as she opened the door but what she found behind it was not what she expected.

"Kagome!" Izayoi's voice beamed.

She did her best to smile. "Izayoi, what a surprise!"

"Really?" Izayoi asked a bit taken back. "We always go to the vacation house at this time every year!"

Oh god. The family vacation house. It would be a wonderful mix of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and their entire family. All of them together, stuck in a house for days or weeks depending on Inutaisho's days off.

Life hated her.

"Right, _how_ – how could I forget?"

"Well are you all packed?"

Packed. Of course she was not packed! She was away from home for an entire week, not that Inuyasha noticed or at least even mentioned it. "I just need to do some final preparations."

After quickly smiling she rushed to the bedroom where she found Inuyasha. He was zipping up his bag when he then raised his head and glanced at her. A grin beamed on his face. "Hey, ya ready to go?"

"I didn't know we were going anywhere," she said politely.

He frowned for a second. "I didn't tell ya?"

He knew he did not. As a matter of fact, he forgot himself until his mother showed up on the doorsteps. Kagome was usually the one to take care of their calendar, but he barely saw her in the past week. Then again he was a little preoccupied as well. He spent all of his time at work with no way to release his frustration. His wife was sort of absent and Kanna was ignoring him. What had he done to her?

"I guess you forgot," she said before grabbing a bag from the ground.

It was just a silly trip, it was not as if she needed a lot of time to get ready. She began opening drawers and throwing everything inside the bag without checking what it was she was taking. It was not until Inuyasha left the room that a silly thought dawned upon her. _Sesshomaru_. She suddenly became self-conscious of the clothes she was bringing.

She almost wanted to laugh at herself. First of all, Sesshomaru did not show up half of the time but it was also ridiculous to think about him all together. She could no longer pretend that she felt nothing, and he was pretty _determined_ last time they saw each other but it was foolish. He was not acting like the Sesshomaru she was used to and it simply would not happen.

Kagome decided to follow her instincts and kept packing the same nonsense instead of paying attention and picking what she was bringing. She then ran to the bathroom and grabbed a few more supplies before taking her bag and joining everybody else in the living room.

"There you are! Now you and I are gonna to take a car together and let the boys take the other!"

Kagome nodded with a tiny smile and followed Izayoi outside while Inutaisho and Inuyasha were carrying the rest of the bags behind them. At least there would be no awkward conversation with her husband. She took a deep breath and prayed for a normal weekend.

As if that was going to happen.

-V-

The night fell by the time they reached the house. Kagome and Izayoi arrived after the boys since Izayoi drover slower but Kagome did not mind. After the week she had she was simply hoping that she could pass out in her bed way before Inuyasha got there. Chances were he would be there, having a few drinks with his dad which would give her all the time she needed to fall asleep.

Kagome grabbed her bag from the car and hopped up the stairs until she reached the inside. She peeked inside while opening the door and immediately caught glimpse of silver hair. Inuyasha and Inutaisho were sitting at the table with an open bottle of sake and glasses.

She shook her head before walking by as silently as she could. Her head was turned while she looked at her husband. Suddenly, she banged against something and nearly lost her balance. The only reason why she remained standing up was because of the arm that wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her firmly pressed against a chest.

Her lips were tightly pressed together and she did not even dare to look up. There was only possibility as to who the owner of the arm was. Inuyasha was in the kitchen with his father and Izayoi was not this tall.

_Sesshomaru_.

When she finally looked up their eyes met and his expression was as cold as ever. He did not say one word when he released her but he never broke their eye contact.

After what they did she could not bear complete silence. "Sesshomaru," she said.

He nodded but never spoke. He walked past her to join everyone in the kitchen and leaving Kagome completely alone in the hallway. Attending these little vacations was not usually his strong suit, but he could not resist this time. It was his best chance to meet up with her. How was he supposed to see her and mess with her when she was at home with his brother?

Kagome kept her lips tightly shut as she headed for the bedroom that she and Inuyasha usually occupied. She threw her bag on the floor and then plopped down on the bed. To be honest, at this point she had no desire to sleep but it was the best solution out of the lot.

After giving herself a few moments, she grabbed an overly large blue t-shirt out of her luggage and slipped it on. She had a robe for when she planned to roam outside, but now she was only planning on going to bed. With her toothbrush and toothpaste in hand, she headed for the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

She hummed to herself while dragging her feet. She lifted the light switch to maximum power and turned on the water. Before she was able to even blink or process what was happening, the lights in the bathroom were dimmed and someone pressed her body against the counter. The edge was digging in her stomach and he roamed his hand over the curve of her rear.

One touch, it was all that was required for her to know it was not her husband behind her.

Kagome lifted her head completely and glanced in the mirror to watch hers and Sesshomaru's reflections in the mirror. Heat was boiling deep within her and she could remember everything he made her feel during their two short little moments together.

She was ambiguous as to the origin of her current lust. Did she feel an attraction towards Sesshomaru or was it the fact that her cheating husband was feet away from them, able to walk in at any time? Was she unable to resist Sesshomaru, or maybe it was a mix of that and being able to be selfish and delve into her own desires.

There was no way she minded his little games and the way he made her feel _desired_. He chased her like his prey and it tickled her deep inside. _More_. She wanted to be teased and played with for once; she _needed_ the full experience. Every time he was around she was riled up with excitement.

His fingertips grazed against the edge of her dress before he slipped them inside. He played with her long enough and this time he was not going to allow her to slip away; her sweet core was his goal.

He bent forward and tickled her ear with his breath sending a shiver down her spine. "Who do you belong to?"

He would not give into his desire until he could take all of her or until he could hear the words he was dying to hear. He was not even sure if she would say it. Sesshomaru desired her for so long but she was always just out of his reach. He promised himself he would take her the next time she was under his grasp.

But he wanted all of her. She was to be his.

She tilted her head to the side and breathed in while remaining silent. He was not playing games this time and she would not get what she desired unless she gave _him_ what he wanted. But could she cross that line?

Her silence did not stop him from playing the game however. He raised his hand a bit higher and squeezed down on her flesh. He wanted to bring her pain and pleasure at the same time. She was his to control, to provide for and to take whenever he wanted. Sesshomaru pressed his powerful erection against her leg and the bulge sent a jolt through her spine.

His fangs grazed against her ear, his tongue lapped beyond her lobe and his fingers were tickling the side of her breasts. Feeling his hands touching her through the cotton fabric of her shirt made her truly regret that she was wearing something so stupid. She wanted to feel attractive but she was not used to it and her clothing was not helping.

"One more time," he whispered huskily. "Who do you belong to?"

He squeezed her left ass cheek while wrapping his fingers around her core and covering it with her shirt at the same time. Through the fabric of her shirt he could feel her wetness and it made his erection pulse. She was always so_ ready_ for him. She was a challenge mixed with easiness. He loved the confusion.

When she remained silent again he felt his frustration rise. He would almost prefer it if she said no rather than not making up her mind. Either she was his, or she was not. At this point, he was mostly certain that he would end up fucking her over the counter no matter what.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and grabbed a huge amount of her hair. He pulled down on it and tilted her head back with force. He pressed his lips against the edge of her jaw and he spoke so softly that the sound was barely audible, "Who?"

While he kept her in that position, he took hold of the edge of her shirt and began to lift it. She could feel the cold air against her drenched womanhood and she felt her eyes wanting to roll. Kagome had not experienced any sort of release in a long time and her body was aching for it. His touch or an orgasm: anything that got rid of the tension in the lower part of her body.

He moved his fingers to let them brush against her clit but he did not do anything more than that. Just teasing – always teasing. Kagome squirmed under his hold and pushed her ass into his groin.

"Answer. The. Question."

He tugged at her hair once more to make his point. He already knew the path he was going to take, but he loved to tease it out of her.

Those words would free her from the chains and it would allow her to experience the sensations that she was craving for and yet she was not speaking. She could make it one word, one little easy word and everything would give in.

Yes, one word. "_Yours_."

Stranger, brother-in-law, man, lover; he was all of these things at once or at least he would be.

A smirk of satisfaction appeared on his lips and he knew it was time. In one swift gesture he unzipped his pants and gave a little tug to send both his pants and his boxers to the floor by his ankles.. His hand slid down from the curve of her back to her ass and he then added his other hand to the mix to spread her legs apart.

Her lips parted and her mouth opened wide the moment the tip of his cock touched her dripping entrance. She could simply move back slightly and he would slide straight inside of her but she wanted to savor this moment; this excitement would only happen once. She twisted her body and curled her toes waiting for him.

He did not disappoint.

In one stroke, he shoved his entire length within her.

She scratched her nails along the counter trying to find a grip. He was much larger than Inuyasha but despite the small tingle of pain, everything else was pure pleasure. She exhaled deeply and wondered for a moment how she was going to manage to keep herself quiet.

He pounded her cunt, his fangs stuck out and the urge came out again; her neck was calling out to him. He was certain that if he waited a bit longer, he would be able to sink his fangs through her flesh and mark her.

Sesshomaru moved his hands up, gliding them across her body, and he took hold of them through her shirt which kept her close to his body. His length was buried as deep as he could push it within her. Each time, he pulled back slightly only to hammer inside once more. He felt her clench around his erection and she tilted her head back exposing her neck further.

Yes, her neck.

He moved his head forward and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. His tongue poked out and he lapped at her slightly salty skin. It traveled from her neck to the edge of her jaw only to end up at her ear once more. She was giving herself up to him without a fight. How long did she wait for someone to be a real alpha with her?

Sesshomaru pushed towards her breasts with his hands, forcing her to stretch out and bury her ass into his crotch even more. He groaned at the sweet sensation before pulling her back even more. If there was not a full house he would make her scream senseless and smack her perfect little round ass until his hand was imprinted on it.

But for now, he needed control. Oh but the things he wanted to do to her.

Her core was never ravaged like this in the past and her head began to feel dizzy with pleasure. She was biting on her lip trying to control herself but she wanted to be tossed around and taken by him in any and every way that could cross his mind. He _wanted_ her. He was not simply lying on top of her for a few minutes before rolling over.

He was in charge and he desired her. His cock was pumping with blood for _her_: her body. She just – all those thoughts together were driving her wild and along with the constant violent thrusts inside her core and she was ready to go over the edge. Raw fucking sex, like animals, it was what she wanted.

Moans of lust were threatening to escape her lips when he smacked a hand down on her mouth. He did plan on stealing his brother's wife, but not right now; not like this. He felt her squeeze down on his thick cock and he threw his head back. His little minx's core was sweeter, tighter and wetter than he even imagined.

Sesshomaru pounded inside of her with great intensity because he was afraid she would come to her senses and this would be his last chance. His claws were digging into her flesh, but she felt no pain. Her brain melted and her insides were on fire – a fire that increased with each of his strokes. She could feel his erection pulsing within her and she rolled her eyes back.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her slightly and his member tingled with overwhelming sensations. If he plunged inside her one more time, he would lose all control. Despite his attempt at calming himself, Kagome pushed her ass backwards and he roared. He was pleased to oblige. He shoved his weapon within her one more time and felt her explosion.

Her sweet nectar began to leak down his length and balls, drowning him in her juices. Her teeth were embedded in his palm, but he ignored it as his own sweet release followed. He exploded in the confines of her womb, coating her insides with his semen.

Kagome's legs quivered while he filled her with his cum. Suddenly, she felt him swell within her and she gasped in surprise. His cock grew in width while the white load kept spilling. It was blocked inside of her and pilling up. Her emotions rose and her lust lessened a bit when she began to fill _stuck_. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction and nibbled gently at her ear.

His brother never knotted with her. Interesting.

Seconds ticked away and her heart still pounded like a drum. Finally, he loosened inside of her. Slowly he pulled himself back and the second his cock pulled out, she felt his semen leak down her thigh. Her mouth was completely dry because of her rapid breathing and her body was ready to collapse.

Behind her she could hear Sesshomaru zipping his pants but she did not even look back. While she kept her hold on the counter to make sure she stayed standing, the familiar feeling of his mouth on her skin sent her flesh tingling.

"My room. Midnight."

And then, with a flash, he was gone.

When the door closed behind him, Kagome let herself drop to the ground and closed her eyes. Her insides were still throbbing and aching for his presence. This lasted shorter than she wished for yet it felt as if his cock pounded her core for hours. How could one moment feel so _good_? She did not even know sex could reach such heights.

She allowed her head to rest on the counter behind her and sighed softly. She was screwed now wasn't she? Not to mention she was going to need to spend hours in the shower to even _attempt_ to wash his scent off of her.

Yes. Screwed described her situation in _every way_.

-V-

This was completely, and utterly _idiotic_; there was no other way to describe what she was about to do. Her heart was pounding when she closed the door of the bedroom before she slipped away down the hall.

Not because he _told_ her – almost ordered her as a matter of fact – to do something that she had to obey. In spite of that, her body ignored her brain and she still found herself wrapping her fingers around the knob of Sesshomaru's door. The room _right next door_ to where her husband laid asleep.

Quietly she opened the door and peeked inside to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru. Because of the way he was laying, she was almost fooled into thinking he was sleeping, but his amber orbs shining in the dark gave it away. She inhaled deeply before taking her first step inside, the door slowly closing behind her.

Her tiny but fast footsteps helped her reached her destination quickly and she hopped on the edge of the bed. She should not do this, but her body and her core could still remember what it was like to have him deep inside of her. She never felt this way with Inuyasha and he never took _control_.

She was stubborn outside the bedroom and enjoyed having her own way, but the thought of giving away all of her control to an alpha; it was mesmerizing and foolish at the same time. She was seeking the thrill and she knew deep inside only Sesshomaru could provide it.

Kagome was about to approach him when suddenly, a blur flashed by. Straightaway, she was thrown on her back against the mattress and Sesshomaru pounced on her like easy prey. His eyes gleamed and his tongue slowly ran over his fangs.

"Time to play, little Minx."

Her heart leaped and she ran her tongue over her lips. His thumbs were pressed against the inside of her wrists applying just enough pressure to keep her steady underneath him. Play? He seemed to have a lot more ideas than she did but then again, he probably had more experience as well. That did scare her a little.

She was new to most of this and she was afraid he would ask something of her she would not be able to perform to his liking.

He nestled himself in between her legs and parted them while he dragged himself forward. Out of instinct, he assumed, she immediately wrapped her long legs around his waist. "Not this time," he warned while sliding his hand down her thigh.

Kagome changed her shirt and he assumed it was because the other one was covered with his scent. Even someone as dimwitted as his brother would have caught on she had not. Although, he found himself disappointed at the fresh scent of her skin. It was not soap he wanted to smell on her but rather himself.

"I will assume he did not notice."

Kagome never found sleep because of this. When Inuyasha joined her in bed she tensed up. His nose was sensitive, more than a human's and less than a youkai's, and clearly the kind of scent Sesshomaru left on her was not one that could be mistaken. Saying that there was a _collision_ would not even begin to cover it up.

Fortunately for her, Inuyasha was drunk as a skunk. The moment he entered the room, he dropped dead on the bed and began to snore. If there was any real scent on her, he was too tired to smell it. Of course, she could not say she would be this lucky tomorrow. There were certain odors she could use to block his sense of smell but she did not even know if anything could be found here.

To put it simply, she was being reckless. Then again, it was not as if Inuyasha tried very hard to keep those emails from her. Maybe a part of her wanted him to wonder. The worst part was that she was almost certain his brain would make up an explanation for it. She was Kagome, his doormat. There was no way she would ever seek another man.

And there she was, pinned under his brother.

Sesshomaru could not help but smirk; she was so quiet in his presence. He saw her run her mouth off for hours before, but not with him. He would not say he minded because idle chatter bothered him but a word once in a while would not pain him.

His mind was running wild thinking about the many ways he could have her. Obviously taking her from behind already began to fulfill one of his desires and this time he almost found himself thinking that he could do it like this, with her on her back taking in his cock. Although she was more than excited, he was able to detect the small fear laced with her scent.

Could it be that she unaware of how attractive her inexperience made her? He was more than pleased to be the one to show _new_ things rather than her knowing everything. In the past, he spent nights with women who knew too much and went too far. Although Kagome was no virgin, she still possessed that glow of pureness that was always present when she blushed.

He lowered two of his fingers and gently pushed aside her underwear. His every movement mesmerized her – or at least that was the feeling he was getting, but he knew she was probably wondering why he was taking his time. Since their first heated meeting, he was nothing but rough and impatient. The main reason behind that was because the faster he went, the less time she would have to speak.

They had yet to have a proper conversation and somehow he enjoyed that.

At the moment, it was all a piece of a dream. If they spoke, reality would sink in and despite what a bastard his brother was, she still remained by his side. He would take her, he had no doubts about it, but he did not need the reminder that she was not fully his just yet.

He wanted to enjoy his chase.

Sesshomaru licked his lips before holding her legs up with his hands. He then proceeded to lower himself before he looked up at his little prize. This time, there would be no torture – well _almost_ none.

Before Kagome had time to take a deep breath, she felt him shove his tongue deep inside of her core and her entire body immediately curled. How spoiled she was by him in that department; she went from zero to casually getting a treat. Her cheeks still prominently blushed though.

While her sweet nectar was leaking inside his mouth, he knew it would soon be time to play his little game. The biggest thrill of this little adventure was; do not get caught. Obviously he would make sure it did not happen, but she did not need to know that piece of information. Instead, he would get her heart pumping.

He moved away slightly, not missing the way she thrust her hips at the missing sensation and smirked. "Moan."

Her eyes flickered down to glance at him and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. He _wanted_ her to be loud? After making sure she did not moan in the bathroom mere hours ago? Last time would not have been as bad as now. Inuyasha was in the room _right next door_. Granted he passed out from drinking too much but…

It was risky.

Despite that, Kagome tried to relax while he leaned back into her. His tongue found her core quickly again and he began to twirl it inside. His hands moved to her rear and he gently squeezed down causing her to part her lips. One little sound, it was all she had to do and she would get more.

She gave in.

A quiet little moan passed her lips and she felt his tongue flicker within her. However, that was not her little reward. Instead, he pulled his tongue out of her and lapped over her clit. Kagome lifted her arms only to slap down her hands on his shoulders with her nails digging into his flesh.

He circled it carefully, taking his time and dragging out the sensations. If she wanted more, she would have to provide more as well. Already her little fragile human heart was beating faster than normal and its sounds was echoing in his mind, pleasing him. He felt so many emotions in the past, but through her he could feel them again as if he never did before.

His thumbs were digging into the inside of her thighs but she did not try to free herself from his grip. More little moans were thrown in during brief moments where she forgot. She wanted to forget that her husband was next door and forget that she was in a house filled with people. All of her body was like a sensitive zone and everywhere he pressed he lit a fire.

"Louder," he said without stopping.

Just a bit louder: it would go unnoticed.

She did as he asked and raised her voice in pleasure.. Her voice was trembling and since her head was filled with the sound of her own heartbeat, it was difficult to judge just how loud she was being. Kagome did not have time to ponder long on the matter since while she moaned he pushed two fingers inside of her drenched core.

Her eyes turned back and without even thinking, she increased the volume of her voice.

His fingers easily slid in and out of her womanhood yet he managed to keep himself focused. If he looked down, his cock would be pulsing even more. He was already ready to burst and forget his little plan. It would easily be done; all he had to do was pound it inside of her until she could no longer keep conscious. Oh the day where he would be able to fully experience her screams and moans.

She was a shiny new toy and he did not want to be patient.

Sesshomaru watched her while she was laying on her back keeping her eyes tightly shut and barely holding back her voice. _He_ was torturing her. _He_ was bringing her pleasure.

"Say my name."

Moan. "Se-" Pause. "Se-sshomaru!" It was just a whisper, but it was enough.

He yanked his hand away and skillfully freed himself from his restriction. His erection hurt because of how much his skin was being stretched and he could not wait to plunge within her. He did not give her any warning before he charged for her, his length entering her in one swift motion again. Immediately, she buckled underneath him. Her lips parted and she was completely breathless in an instant.

There it was; that familiar warmth. His fingers gripped the sheet while he kept himself above her. With each deep stroke, she squeezed her legs around his waist a bit tighter. Deciding that all of her twirling was preventing him from reaching that _spot_ deep inside, he moved his hands to her hips and kept her still.

Using this new position as balance he began to drive himself inside of her and this time, Kagome was not able to hold back.

"_Ohmygod!"_ It was louder than spoken words; it was almost a scream. She did not have time to stop it or take it back and she did not want to.

Satisfaction showed on his face while he picked up his pace even more. If this was going to attract a crowd she had to at least truly look like she was enjoying herself. Although, it was still safe; he could sense that nobody even stirred in their sleep. Truly Inuyasha was to blame for not noticing this; if he mated Kagome, he would have sensed her heightened emotions no matter how deep his sleep was.

Sesshomaru finally released her from her position and grabbed both of her ankles. He moved them to rest on his shoulders and he watched her eyes widen in both surprise and excitement as he thrust his hips. Kagome could do nothing else but let her hands drag down his perfectly chiseled chest, leaving nail marks on her way down.

She always thought this position could be qualified as _boring_.

Oh his little minx was enjoying herself he could tell, but he knew what would set her on fire. He took her from the back, in the proper Inuyoukai position during their first time and those high sensations would always be related to that. He circled her waist rapidly and then nearly threw her flat on her stomach on the bed. Before she could think he quickly filled her up again.

With his hands he lifted her ass up and her face remained pressed into the mattress. It was a good thing since it was muffling her sounds of passion which had suddenly gotten much louder. Although at this point it was not doing much because of how loudly her ass was smacking against him. He was violently hitting her back against his crotch and it felt like his cock was reaching deeper inside of her with each powerful thrust.

Kagome was gasping for air and biting down on the sheet. If she did not know any better, she would swear that he was about to break her in two. Unknown pleasures and fear laced together each time he shoved his large erection inside of her burning, dripping core and he left her without a way to catch her breath.

He sneakily moved his fingers to her clit and began playing with it while his pace never slowed. This time, Kagome began punching the bed. _Son of a b-_

"SE-SE-sho-MA-ru!"

The dam broke and her entire body shook and trembled with pleasure as waves of lust washed over her.. Her climax was so intense from the built up tension and the _thrill_ that her legs became coated with her own juices, along with his crotch.

Sesshomaru savored the wet warmth before abandoning himself as well and falling apart. He emptied himself within the safety of her womb once again tonight. His cock was soon swelling inside of her, but this time, she did not panic at all.

He lay on top of her completely, but held off his weight, and she did not even move. Instead, she closed her eyes while drops of sweat were sliding down her forehead. He could not forget that she was only human. He pushed aside her bangs and observed her.

She could not sleep here. No matter how much he wanted her to. He enjoyed the little chase, but when he took her, it would be a spectacle. One his brother would never forget. Still, he let her rest for a moment, especially since he remained stuck inside of her.

Her wild side was slowly coming out and he could not wait for next time. His little minx had yet to surprise him and he was greedily waiting for it.

-V-


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, totally thought I updated yesterday! My bad! And thanks for all the love :)

**Virginity of the Soul**

**4. Rules**

Awkward.

It was one possible word to describe her current predicament.

Actually, in the past, dinner with her _husband_ would not be considered a bad situation, but things changed. Now, she could barely look at him without feeling the heat of guilt covering her cheeks. She was transparent and she felt like her betrayal was written all over her face.

It was.

Perhaps if Inuyasha was not so absorbed in his own awkwardness, he would have noticed. For the first time since he began cheating on Kagome with Kanna, he felt uncomfortable. Kagome was always bubbly and happy, no matter the occasion. Lately however, he felt she was… sad? She did not talk as much and was pulling away from him. Inuyasha felt like it was his fault. Somehow, his behavior reflected his betrayal and it brought sadness to Kagome.

He was fairly certain she had no idea what he did. After all, she visited Kanna regularly and the two of them seemed to be best friends still. He knew if Kagome found out, she would cut all ties with her friend. No, he was still safe. Maybe his overactive imagination and increasing guilt were playing tricks on him. Maybe she was just tired.

"Thank you for dinner," he said to break the silence.

Kagome nodded and smiled.

There was no actual reason for her to feel guilty. He was doing to her what she was doing to him. Oh, but she was _so_ not that kind of person. It was not like she slept with Sesshomaru for the sole purpose of getting back at Inuyasha. Yes, it did drive her a little, but it was more than that. Being with Inuyasha was _normal,_ nice, and even safe. But being with Sesshomaru was enticing. She could feel her whole body lighting up on fire and she experienced emotions and highs she never thought possible.

He was getting her addicted and she did not know how to put a halt to this obsession.

It was worse to think that nothing happened between her and Sesshomaru since the little family outing. That was three weeks ago. She went weeks without _playing _with Inuyasha, heck even months, and it was fine. Unfortunately, her libido never seemed to settle when it came to Sesshomaru. Another problem added to the list was the fact that she did not know how to do this; sneaking around, lying and cheating on her husband.

The two times she messed around with Sesshomaru the opportunities were pretty much given to her. Now she had to create one and she did not know where to begin. Perhaps this was where her best friend could come in. Kagome had yet to tell _everything_ to Kanna because she was afraid she would judge her. No, Kanna was not the type to do that but... what if?

At this point, she was desperate for advice. Staying locked up in the apartment with Inuyasha was driving her insane. Every time she laid eyes on him, the guilt in her heart swelled and she nearly confessed every single time. She was almost ready to give up Sesshomaru. _Almost_. The bastard made her enjoy this empowering feeling.

"Are you seeing Kanna tonight?"

The problem with Kagome hanging out _more_ with Kanna was that Inuyasha had less time with her. They only slept together twice in the past few weeks and he hoped he would get a bit of time with her _finally_.

"Not tonight. She has a drawing class."

Inuyasha barely held back a smile. That was Kanna's code. She was good at drawing, but she never actually took classes. It was what she told Kagome when he and she wanted to meet up. Of course, it would have been nice of her to inform him before telling Kagome. Now he had to come up with some crappy last minute excuse.

"I wish I had known earlier. I'm not going to be home tonight."

"Oh?" she inquired as she finally raised her head. Inuyasha had been home almost every night since their little trip with his family. Was it bad that she was excited he would not be there?

"Yeah, I mean, hm, Sesshomaru. He dumped a lot of extra work on me. He says I've been slacking off. You know how that jackass is."

Frankly, she was surprised at how civil Sesshomaru was with Inuyasha. It was the first time in a long time she heard her husband complain about his brother. She thought that their current predicament would make Sesshomaru act harsher towards Inuyasha. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call Sango up or just stay in. I have work too."

And that was the extent of their conversation. Once again, they looked away from each other and resumed eating in complete silence.

-V-

A blanket barely covered Kanna's bare breasts as she lay on her bed, completely stretched. Inuyasha was lying beside her on his back and was fully exposed. A thin layer of sweat covered them both as they tangled their legs together. Inuyasha seemed a bit distracted, but Kanna was smiling brightly. Each of their little _parties_ was a victory for her.

"Stay the night," she whispered.

Usually, he left her. After all, he had Kagome back home and he did not want her to be suspicious. That thought made her laugh. If only he knew what Kagome was doing behind his back. Of course, she had no intentions of being the one to reveal that little truth to him. He would never believe her; he would think she was jealous.

No, she needed him to find his brother and wife together. Then, he would be all hers.

"Ya know I can't. Kagome's gonna be expecting me."

"Didn't you tell her you were working?"

He lifted his hand and ruffled his sticky bangs. "Yeah, but not all night."

"So call her and tell her there's more work than you expected."

"She ain't gonna believe that."

Kanna sighed in frustration. Who cared what she believed? Inuyasha was never supposed to be Kagome's. The witch stole him from her. Kanna did not want to wake up all alone again; she wanted her man by her side. Each time he left, she felt used and it was time she got some respect.

"What is she doing right now?"

"Not sure."

Kanna grabbed her phone from the nightstand table and began texting. If Inuyasha was here with her, she had a feeling Kagome was enjoying her little night of freedom. Kanna did not fail to notice the way Kagome spoke of Sesshomaru and the little slut clearly had a plan in mind. Perhaps tonight was the night Kagome planned on going all the way with her brother-in-law?

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated. The response made Kanna smile.

"You don't have to worry about her."

Inuyasha arched and eyebrow, a bit displeased. "Why not?"

"She's sleeping over at Sango's. They are having a girls' night."

"Ya sure?"

"Absolutely. Kagome is gonna have a lot of fun tonight."

-V-

This was dangerous and unplanned. Heck, she was not even invited.

There she was, standing in front of Sesshomaru's apartment. She found his address while looking through Inuyasha's stuff. Technically, maybe Sesshomaru never wanted her to know where he lived. Perhaps he did not want her in his apartment. They had yet to define what _this_ was or if there were any rules to it. Was it just fun? Did Sesshomaru have other girls like her that he used for pleasure?

That thought alone made her heart squeeze in pain. To be one of many was not a desire of hers.

Perhaps the only way to get answers to her questions was to knock. Knowing Sesshomaru, if her presence was a bother he would let her know.

Kagome gathered her courage and raised her hand. Slowly, and almost too quietly, she knocked on the door. Once it was done, she backed away and then waited. She tried to listen for movement or footsteps, but there was nothing. She tilted her head left and right while shifting her weight from one leg to the other nervously.

Maybe he did not hear it? No wait; he was a youkai. Of course he heard it. Then again, it was _a pretty big_ house. Maybe if she tried it one more time?

She knocked again only louder

This time, she heard footsteps. Rapid, fast footsteps which meant he used his speed to get to the door. When she saw the door open, she held her breath.

Sesshomaru came in view dressed as proper as he always was. Despite it being a Saturday night, which he was clearly spending at home hopefully alone, he was dressed as if he was going to work. Clean cut black pants and a light grey shirt with a black tie.

A few seconds went by before she realized neither of them said anything. He did not greet her and he did not ask her why she was there. Could he be waiting for her to explain herself?

Unfortunately for her, only one word came to mind. "Hi." Yeah, that sounded smart and eloquent. "I- hm. I thought I could swing by. I didn't – I could have called I guess."

Right. Why did she not do that first? Now she felt like an idiot. It was not her fault. Cheating on her husband was not something she did regularly. Well – now it sort of was.

Again, Sesshomaru remained completely quiet while he stared at her. She found herself shifting under his gaze. Why did he have to do this? Oh right, stupid question. He found pleasure in torturing her.

Last time he laid eyes on her seemed like it was so long ago. Since he made the first move during their last encounter, he decided to let her come to him the next time. He _needed_ her to come to him. When time went by and he heard nothing from her, he felt _angry_. He knew he brought her to pleasure and heights she never experienced before. Why was she giving him the silent treatment?

Although now that she was standing in front of him, at his house, he was re-considering the whole thing. Perhaps he was wrong; something that rarely happened by the way.

A soft crimson hue decorated her cheeks and displayed her embarrassment. She did want to see him, but it seemed like she did not know how to do it. Being with his brother for so long left her way too shy in the aspects of her life. He felt her aura flare up and he resisted the urge to smirk.

Instead of providing her with a verbal answer, he moved out of the way and invited her inside silently with a hand gesture.

Kagome looked around nervously for a second before accepting his invitation. She took long steps inside and only came to a halt once she walked past him. She barely resisted the urge to look around. She was quite intrigued since she never set foot in his house before… or his office… or anything that would give her an idea of who he was _inside_.

Even though Sesshomaru and she got quite close, she did not know him very well. Then again, she strongly believe that was the point of a relationship like theirs right? People did not want to get emotional… it was all _physical_.

How could they _fuck_ like animals and now not say one word to each other? It was all too confusing. Maybe that was the problem. Too much fucking, not enough talking?

Sesshomaru closed the door and moved past her and into the living room. Fortunately, she took it as her cue to follow him and she walked behind him. This time, she did allow herself a small peek around the house. Everything was luxurious and fancy; clearly he spent a lot of money on objects he did not seem to notice.

Once they entered the living room, he took a seat. The couches were made of dark brown leather and the walls were a light beige and chocolate. Raising her head high, she sat on the couch opposite to his. She crossed her legs which caused her black skirt to rise up slightly. Calm and collected that was what she had to be. She would be lying if she said she did not enjoy his dominant nature, but she was not an _easy_ target either.

However, she did hate silence. "Are there rules to this?"

He looked somewhat amused by her question and even gave her an eyebrow quirk. "Rules?"

"Yeah, like no phone calls, no showing up at the house, or no speaking…."

This time, he graced her with a smirk. He rose to his feet and walked in her direction extremely slowly. He was already much taller than her, but when she was sitting while he stood, she appeared even shorter. Once he was in front of her, he leaned forward and rested both of his hands on each side of her head.

"You tell me, Miko." He bent forward even more, his lips brushing against her ear. "You came here, to my house, uninvited, at a very inappropriate time. Did you want rules? Is there something you _require_ from me?"

Yes. For him to stop the fire stirring deep in her lower body, for him to rip her clothes off and use her body, and for him to take her as roughly as she wanted to be taken. How did he expect her to go back to what her life was, to how it was with Inuyasha when he helped her learn what she truly craved?

"No rules," she breathed out with her chest heaving rapidly. Inuyasha did what he wanted freely. Why should she restrict herself?

Sesshomaru pulled away from her ear and stared right into her eyes, as if he was looking into her soul. His lips were parted and inviting. She never really _craved_ the pleasure of the flesh before but now, a few weeks and she was going insane.

Seal the deal right?

Again not that many words were spoken, but it was confirmed. This was _something._ She was still unclear on what it was exactly, but they agreed to not have rules attached to it.

Shyly, she raised her head until their lips were pressed together. It was all Sesshomaru needed to move things along. In one swift movement, he shifted their positions. She exhaled deeply while finding herself on his lap while he sat comfortably on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she squeezed her legs around his.

Sesshomaru guided his hands down to her rear which made her arch her back to give him more to squeeze. Kagome _needed_ to feel him everywhere and tilted her head back to express her desires. He pulled his mouth away from hers and moved his lips to her throat. Her appealing, delicious bare neck. It did not get easier to look at it, much less touch it.

Of course, that did nothing to stop him from enjoying it. He lapped at it a few times before he began nibbling. He squeezed the flesh beneath his fangs and grazed all the way down to her breasts. He only stopped because the annoying fabric of her shirt was preventing him from going any further. It needed to go, but he would not bother taking it off.

Instead, he ripped it right off her body causing Kagome to yelp at the sudden pinch. Then, the cold air came to cool off her flesh. Sesshomaru released her ass from his tight hold to roam his hand over her flat stomach. He missed her smooth skin, he craved it. He still was not sure why he was waiting to mark her. His brother only failed her day, after day. She came to _him_ because her need was too great, because only _he_ could satisfy her.

His chest filled with pride and he gripped her hips with his strong hands. Sesshomaru lifted her until her stomach was to his eye level and began dragging his wet, warm, rugged tongue across her flesh. A hint of saltiness was left over on her skin and it excited him. It reminded him how fragile and breakable she was. In a brusque movement, he could snap her in half.

The only times he relieved himself from his urges was with a demoness. Fucking her represented his first time with a human and he liked it. Controlling himself was a rush that made him dizzy with lust. Fragile little Kagome. She could not overthrow him, she could only submit it him.

His thumbs were digging so hard in her skin that red marks were appearing. Seeing the red marks made his cock pulse with excitement. He could not sink his fangs into her neck, but he did want to leave proof that she was his. Not grazing and biting her flesh was difficult. He avoided doing it because of Inuyasha, but…

Quickly, he dropped her onto his lap onto his erection. He grabbed her head and pulled it back roughly. She moaned at the sensation while he put his lips against her jaw. "You cannot be his anymore."

"W-what?" she asked between harsh breathes.

"You are mine. He cannot touch you." She might still be Inuyasha's under human laws, but Sesshomaru would not share her body.

She clenched her hands around the fabric of his silken shirt, the constant tug at her hair keeping the rest of her body locked in position. Did she not wonder earlier if Sesshomaru had other _women_ on the side? Did she not want him for herself? It should only be normal that he wanted the same.

"Y-es. Only if you're mine alone."

He smirked against her skin and gave her hips a squeeze. As if he ever was anyone else's. The moment he claimed her body, he belonged to her just as she belonged to him. Clearly his little brother left her very uneducated to youkais' behaviors.

Now that he had her words her husband would not see her body, lustful excitement ran through his veins. He wasted no time digging his claws into her flesh, allowing a few droplets of blood to escape the wound. As she inhaled, he released his hold on her hair and she nearly crashed into his chest. The blood was warm as it dripped down her hips and she bit her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru tossed her on the couch and positioned himself between her legs to give himself better access. Once he was wedged between her thighs, he dipped in for her stomach. His hands fumbled with the button on her pants and zipper until both lost the battle. He slid her pants down, but only enough to free her rear.

The couch felt cold beneath her and she shivered. As he began licking from her belly button and making his way down, she decided that if she was losing clothes, so should he. She struggled from her position as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She wanted to touch his marble skin and run her fingers over his perfection.

They barely begun and already her core was drenched and throbbing.

Since she was distracted, attempting to remove his shirt, Sesshomaru decided to help her. He popped off the rest of the buttons and then tossed his shirt on the ground. He snaked his arms around her body and lifted her, compressing their chests together. He trailed his tongue along her earlobe and behind her ear to make her quiver in his hold.

"Is this what you wanted?" He bit her tight skin. "Is this what you came for?"

Her nails were dug in his abs and she was waiting to drag her fingers down. The speed of her heartbeat was hurting her, but she wanted it to go even faster. Of course this was why she came to his house. She did not come because she enjoyed their conversation. But he wanted to hear her say it.

"Almos-t."

He smirked. He pushed his lower body forward, digging his erection into her side. It was hard to miss the spike in her arousal. Her delicate pink lips parted as she moaned silently and he found the sight enticing. Yes, since the beginning he was the one pleasing her. Although he enjoyed savoring her sweet nectar, he was dying to put that little mouth of hers to use.

"If you want it, you will have to work for it," he teased in his husky voice.

His breath against her ear was tickling but it also sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"On your knees," he ordered before removing himself from her.

Her eyes widened slightly. Despite the little experienced she had, she knew exactly what Sesshomaru wanted from her. She did it… once before on her wedding night. Inuyasha did not appreciate it…apparently she _lacked_ skills. For the first time, nervousness settled in as she watched him settle into the couch, waiting for her.

As soon as she went on the ground, he put his hands on her shoulders which forced her down on her knees. Her little hands trailed upwards to his belt and she slowly undid it. He did not fail to notice her change in pace, or the shift in her scent. He was not sure why, but she smelled like _fear_. She was never afraid of him before, even back in the club.

The sound of zipper going down echoed through the silence of the room. He helped her by pulling down on his pants slightly and his boxers followed along. Sesshomaru groaned in satisfaction as his painful erection was released from its constraints. She wrapped her hands around him best she could and leaned forward.

She always knew he was bigger than Inuyasha but now, she wondered if her mouth could stretch that wide. Kagome felt his hand shift position as he rested it on top of her head. He tangled his fingers with her soft ebony locks and waited impatiently with his cock twitching.

Kagome darted her tongue out, licking the top of the head. Then, she dragged her tongue along his length, twirling it at the same time. Her hands were gently stroking him at the same time and he found he could not tear his eyes away from her. Her innocence, her inexperience… they were a bigger turn on then he believed. Watching her learn with his body drove him wild with desire.

He received more than his share of blow jobs in the past, but nothing excited him as much as the sight that lay in front of his eyes.

After his dick was lubricated, Kagome took a deep breath. Carefully, she began to insert his length inside her mouth, stretching it as wide as she could. As he felt himself being slipped inside her moist carven he growled. It reminded him of how tiny she was; he loved it. She pushed in as much as she could before slowly beginning to slide him in and out of her mouth.

Her hands were stroking the part she could not fit and her tongue was poking out to lick the tip while he was deep in her mouth. She did her best to stop her gag reflex each time she tried to take in more of his cock. He seemed pleased and she liked it.

Inuyasha complained, but Sesshomaru… he was grabbing her hair, tugging at it while he groaned. _This_ was what she loved the most about their moments together. When she was with Sesshomaru, she was a sexy, desirable woman. She picked up her speed as best she could and with each stroke, she was able to take more of him in.

His dick was pulsing, growing even more in width as he enjoyed her mouth. Her nervousness faded and it allowed him to appreciate the moment even more. He wanted to release himself in her mouth and watch as she swallowed it all. If he found out that his little vixen was such a fast learner earlier, he would have put her mouth to use long ago.

When it came to her, he had no patience and no will to resist. He began pushing her head down to force her to increase her speed. He felt her choke at first, but she quickly adjusted. Her saliva was dripping down his cock and making her sucking noises louder. He began baring his fangs as the feelings overwhelming.

If she just kept circling his head with her tongue like that he might just… _oh_, the little bitch. He groaned. The pulsations were too much to bear and he decided to stop holding back. Once she was completely down with her mouth full, he put resistance on her head. When she tried to slide back up, she was stuck. Just one more lic-

An animalistic growl filled the living room while he emptied his seed into her mouth. The creamy white substance hit the back of Kagome's throat and she gagged. Seconds ticked by before his release was complete and he finally freed her from his hold. The moment his erection was out of her mouth, she swallowed hard. She cringed a bit at the taste but her expression quickly faded away.

Instead of letting her return to the couch, he grabbed her by the side and tossed her on his glass coffee table. He tilted his head forward and began devouring her mouth. He ignored the taste of himself that lingered and nibbled all he could. Because of his position on top of her, his cock was digging into her stomach, the rest of the pre cum staining her skin.

Unconsciously, she began rolling her hips, dying to have him fill her again. Noticing this, he lowered himself and began pushing his fully erected length against her clothed core. It was enough to make her eyes roll in the back of her head. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered.

She answered, but it was barely audible.

"Louder," he growled.

"Fuck me," she said breathless.

He was more than happy to oblige. Sesshomaru grabbed her pants and removed them completely, though he left her panties on. Little red lace. Her visit was clearly planned. He pushed himself down and wrapped her long slender legs around his neck. Sesshomaru licked her inner thighs before nibbling. _That_ was the spot. He might not be able to bite her neck, but here it was just as good. It did not make her his but it was a pulse point.

He did not think twice about it. He sunk his fangs deeply into the flesh, ripping it apart. Kagome squirmed underneath him and moaned until her voice was no more. He lingered, tasting the blood and flesh that filled his mouth. For fuck's sake. She tasted even better. Through her blood, he felt her arousal, her desire to be _fucked_ by him. It made him so terrible _dizzy_.

Sesshomaru was unable to stop. If he did not, he might just cum again.

He forced himself away before lapping the rest of the blood dripping down her thigh. It was then, as he was heading towards his prize that a vibrating sound interrupted them. It was coming from Kagome's purse on the couch. It was her phone. She considered not picking up but what if… it was Inuyasha? If he was back home… wondering where she was then she had to pick up.

Guilt flew through her as she reached out for her purse and snatched her phone. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's for a brief instant before she answered. "H-hello?" she said with a shaky voice.

"_Kagome?_"

"In-uyasha. Hey. Are you home?"

At the sound of his brother's name, Sesshomaru growled in disapproval. She was completely his right now, not Inuyasha's. She came to _him_, begging to be fucked. He would not let her get distracted.

Ignoring the fact that she already struggled to keep her composure, Sesshomaru moved forward with his plan. He peeled her underwear away with his teeth and then, let his tongue find her little bundle of nerves. As soon as he licked her clit, Kagome buckled underneath him.

"_No, I have to stay at the office longer than I thought_."

"Oh—h oh!"

She did not know if she said that in response to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. But _oh dear god_. If it did not feel so good, she might have strangled Sesshomaru. Not right now, not while she was on the phone with her husband…

"_I'm really sorry, Kag. I hope you're not alone._"

"Oh- a-l-one?" She could not tell him she was home. What if he returned earlier and she was not there… what if he called the house instead of her cell phone?

"I am – m- with m m –"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru shoved his tongue inside her core, lapping all of her nectar away. He was listening to the conversation, which was actually amusing him. His brother was _not at_ work and he hoped his little vixen knew that it was lies. Nonetheless, he enjoyed licking her pussy while she was on the phone with his brother.

Though something else would be better; fucking her while she was on phone. Perhaps he did play too many dangerous games with her, but the thrill was worth the risk.

"I'm with Sa-ngo," Kagome finished while Sesshomaru removed his tongue.

He grabbed her hips and with a smirk on his face, he flipped her on her stomach. She gasped loudly as her stomach smacked against the glass. She gasped _right into_ the phone.

"_Are you alright_? _What happened_?"

Oh god, she was going to kill Sesshomaru.

"I- m, you know - girl stuf-f. Waaaaxing. Legs. Hurts."

Sesshomaru rested his length in between her butt cheeks, slowly rubbing himself. His whole body quivered in excitement and he promised himself than once he marked her, he was going to fuck her somewhere where his brother could walk in on them. He wanted to see the look on that bastard's face and he wanted to make sure Inuyasha never forgot the sight of his older brother fucking his wife.

Without a second thought, he plunged himself into her awaiting core. Kagome's mouth opened wide and she fell silent. "Oh g-od."

"_Legs still? I don't know how you girls put up with that."_

It was not a leg, but with his length, it might as well be. She grazed her nails against the table for lack of anything else to grab. Sesshomaru on the other hand had plenty to grab on to. Both his hands were on her ass and he was about to do what he wanted to do last time. Smack her little bouncy, round rear until it was crimson.

And he did. One, loud smack.

"_Kag?_"

Oh god, oh god. For the love of _god_.

She wanted to say again, she wanted to beg him to do it again, but she could not speak. The bastard guessed it too. He bent over, covering her body with his and bit her ear. "Did you like that?"

She nodded.

"I do not hear you."

"_Yes_."

"_Are you alright?"_

"I th-ink." His strokes were powerful as he lifted her stomach off the table to push himself further inside her core. "Mm, Sang-o dropped s-o-mething! I'll call you back."

She pressed the end button and threw her phone somewhere in the room. She laid her hands flat trying to keep her balance while he hovered one of his hands over her ass.

"Again?"

"_Yes_."

He smacked her behind again, this time even louder. It hurt his own hand. There, on her little ass cheek was the imprint of his hand, very clear and very visible. She was beneath him, hissing in pain, but he could tell she liked it; her cunt was dripping with juices.

Once more, but this time, he did not ask her first.

As his hand made contact with her ass, she lost it. "Se-s-sho-maru!"

She was close, so close already.

"You are mine."

Oh she was his, so very his. He wanted to smack her rear until it left a permanent mark on her skin. He was tempted to do it again, but the spreading redness let him know it was enough for now. Instead, he reached out for her breasts and cupped them fully with his hands. He used his new hold on her to lift her and push her back against his chest.

His mouth lingered around her neck while he picked up his speed. His balls were hitting her, but neither of them seemed to feel any pain. Instead Kagome was reaching for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Being in that position reminded her of the club… the way he tied her up. The image of him tying her up _right now_ filled her head and the feeling became overwhelming.

Her intoxicating scent was tempting his nostrils and he once again pushed his fangs down on the flesh of her neck, but not enough to do damage.

"_Bit-e_," she said, barely able to hold her orgasm back.

At her words, he came.

He did not plan too, but he found himself filling her womb with his release. His cock increased in size within her, trapping them together, while her demand echoed in his mind.

The moment his powerful orgasm exploded in her, she had to follow.

Her arms dropped to the side, her body was sticky with sweat, and her breath kept hitching because of her exhaustion. It was his hold on her waist that held her up and she was grateful for it.

_Bite_, she said. Did she have any idea what that triggered in him? He was angry at her for tempting him, but he was also angry at himself for not listening. Should he have not given her what she wanted?

She did not know what she wanted. She did not know what that word meant to him.

That it would tie them together forever.

His eyes filled with red and he moved his mouth up to her ear. There, he _bit_. She yelped in pain and squirmed in his arms, but he only smirked.

"Do not ask this Sesshomaru again for things you are not ready for, _pet,_" he purred in her ear.

She shivered as the warm blood leaked down her shoulder. The bite felt good, it soothed her inside but she wanted more. She did not know why.

Kagome wanted Sesshomaru to take her body and wreck her.

And it was why she was doomed because if she asked, he _would_.

-V-


	5. Chapter 5

**Virginity of the Soul**

**5. Heat**

The annoying sound of her alarm clock echoed in her bedroom but there was nothing Kagome could do to stop it. Her legs were sore. Well, her _core_ was sore and her legs were simply affected by that. After her phone call with her husband, she remained at Sesshomaru's for a few more hours. By the time she returned home, the sun was lurking on the horizon.

She passed out in the empty bed at four in the morning and now, according to the blaring red numbers, it was eight. She could not remember if there was a reason _why_ Inuyasha was not home. He probably told her last night but she did not hear much of the conversation. Simply thinking about the night she shared with Sesshomaru was enough to spike her arousal.

It was getting out of control.

Kagome rolled her hips and stretched her body. She _needed_ to shut up her fucking alarm before she lost her mind. She inhaled deeply as she sat up in the bed. Her new position gave her enough reach to smack her palm against the button. Silence, pure silence. She sighed, leaning into her pillow and smiled. She did not have to work today and she planned on taking the day to recover.

Unfortunately for Kagome, her little dream day came crashing down rather quickly when she realized an important detail that she had obviously overlooked. _Sesshomaru's scent!_ It was all over her clothes and her body – oh dear, she even laid on the bed without showering! The scent probably was imbedded into the sheets now!

"_Shit!_"

She hit the mattress beneath her with her fist and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. _This_ was not a terrible situation yet and she had time to fix it. If she took a shower and threw her clothes, along with the sheets, in the drawer Inuyasha would never know. Oh and maybe spray some sort of bleach or whatever on the mattress.

Her heart was pumping fast as she raced to her feet despite the pain. As soon as she landed on the ground, she winced. _Damn it_. It was a good thing that a night with Sesshomaru was worth all of this. She dragged her body around the bed as she pulled the sheets and bundled them in her arms. She had _no_ idea when Inuyasha was going to be home so she had to hurry.

A few minutes passed but finally, she stood naked in the laundry room with all of her clothes and bedding in the washing machine. Her mind was more at peace while she headed for the shower where she was certain the hot water would hit the spot. Her body ached for a soothing feeling. Despite the stress, happiness filled her heart.

She stepped in the shower, the water gently running over her warm skin. It was wrong what she was doing and yet the more she did it, the less guilty she felt. Although, it make the situation awfully complicated. She liked the _physical_ relationship she was having with Sesshomaru, but it was never going to be more than that.

Inuyasha on the other hand was her husband. Her cheating son of a bitch of a husband, but her husband nonetheless. Would he stop seeing that other woman if she asked? Would she believe him? Probably not. He broke her trust in an unimaginable way and she doubted it could be fixed. Then again, she was one to talk; she was screwing his _brother_.

She winced; that was pretty bad. Oh, what a sticky mess she got herself into.

On top of that, she promised Sesshomaru that Inuyasha would not touch her again. Although she did not desire a physical relationship with Inuyasha, she was never good at getting out of tricky situations. She did not want to be the girl who was having sex with two people at the same time. It was enough that she was cheating on Inuyasha.

Is this what she wanted? Sleeping with Sesshomaru and staying with Inuyasha? The right thing to do would probably be to end things with Inuyasha but… what if she still loved him?

And saying that the thrill of cheating did not excite her… would be a lie.

Oh what kind of person had she turned into?

-V-

"I'm only your best friend, but fine. Keep secrets from me; I don't care!"

Kanna had her best poker face on. She _knew_ what the little slut was up to and she wanted her to confess it. She needed to hear that she was one step closer to having Inuyasha all for herself.

Kagome was doing her best to avoid Kanna's suspicious glare, but it was getting difficult. The truth was swirling around in her chest, her happiness begging to be shared. It _was_ Kanna. They were best friends since forever. If there was someone she could trust with this secret, it was her right?

"I slept with Sesshomaru." She exhaled. "More than once."

Kanna squealed of joy and she did not even have to fake it. _Yes!_ "Oh you dirty girl," she said with a grin. Kagome was so easily manipulated that it was almost too easy. "Soooo how was it?"

Kagome immediately blushed and looked away. "Well, I mean it was – _new_."

"Right, you've only done it with Inuyasha." And from what Kanna heard, it was always boring. It was the first reason why Inuyasha came to her. Truly, it was not Kagome's fault that she was so breakable. It was a wonder that Sesshomaru was not bored of her already. Heck, he should have broken her in two by now.

She was no longer a one man kind of girl. "We did things – I mean, with Inuyasha its sweet and you know romantic, but Sesshomaru – he's wild and rough and oh my god I am such a horrible person," Kagome added before burying her face in her knees.

How could she talk about it and sound so goddamn excited?

Kanna brought a hand to Kagome's back and gently rubbed it. "Hey, it's good. Inuyasha is having a lot of fun without you. Why are you feeling guilty for doing the same? You said it yourself: it's wild and rough. Isn't that what all girls want?"

Kagome's blush grew deeper in color. "I mean, it is nice. I just – it's not right. Is it?"

"Honey, if he's doing it, then it's right."

She needed Kagome to keep this up. After all, once Inuyasha saw it with his own two eyes Kanna would have him all for herself. If Kagome ended it now… no, she could not let her stop seeing Sesshomaru.

"When are you gonna see him again?"

"Oh, we don't really plan it. I mean, it sorta happens… when we find ourselves together."

"You mean when Inuyasha is there?"

"Maybe."

Wow, this girl was making it quite easy for Kanna. Apparently, she did not even need to lay a trap for them since they were doing it themselves! What a good girl Kagome was.

"So who's bigger?"

"Kanna!"

"What? It's a perfectly good question!" Frankly, she was curious. Kanna already knew she was getting the better end of the deal but… well it was a juicy little piece of information.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru. Definitively Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru? Kanna resisted the urge to frown. He could not be _that_ much bigger. Inuyasha had a nice piece of _equipment_ and he used it well. Maybe Kagome simply never realized what Inuyasha had and perhaps if she paid better attention, she would not be losing him.

"See, an upgrade!" she lied through her teeth.

"Okay can we stop talking about this? I don't think I'm gonna stop blushing – ever. And I feel bad."

"Of course," Kanna said with a smile. The last thing she wanted was for Kagome to feel guilty. That goody two shoe could ruin it all at any moment.

Kagome smiled at her friend in gratitude. Sharing her secret was not as terrible as she thought it was going to be. Kanna understood and _clearly_ encouraged her. At least someone was sticking up for her. If it was not for her best friend, Kagome would have never slept with Sesshomaru. She owed her one.

_Sesshomaru_. She could not help but wonder what he was doing in his office. He was probably thinking about all the furniture they ruined in his apartment. It was such a shame; it really was a nice coffee table. Although, he did not seem to care.

_Uh_. His office. The one he had in the same building, same floor has her husband. That thought alone was enough to send shocks through her body.

_No!_ Bad Kagome. Thinking was bad. He turned her into some kind of pervert.

The worst of all was that she liked it.

-V-

Inuyasha stared at his computer screen but was unable to concentrate. He never went home. He did plan on it, but when he got there, Kagome was already back. At that moment, he felt like everything about him was suspicious and he refused to go inside. Instead, he headed straight for work for real this time. He showered and changed there and now he was waiting for Kagome.

When he made his decision to _not_ go home, he forgot that most of his work stuff was there. He had to call his wife and lie saying that he did not think he would be there all night and he needed his other briefcase. At first, she appeared hesitant, but then she agreed.

Did she know?

No, she would have yelled.

An uneasy feeling filled him while he waited for his secretary to announce her arrival. He called her forever ago! Why was she taking so long? He sighed in frustration before resting his head on his desk. As if on cue, the buzzer in his office went off.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is here."

"Let her in."

Inuyasha sat up straight and fixed his jacket before pretending to type on his computer. The busier he looked, the less eye contact they would have to make. This was the _first_ time he did not go home after one of his little adventures with Kanna and he did not like it. It was already difficult to lie to Kagome every day but now didn't even bother to go home to her!

He felt like an ass.

"Morning," she said with a shy smile.

The only thought was ran through her mind was, _please let me not smell like Sesshomaru_. Even though she was not a youkai and did not have the incredible sense of smell, she felt his scent covering every inch of her skin.

When Inuyasha did not get up to greet her, she was grateful.

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Sure," she said as she put the briefcase down on his desk. "I'm sorry you have to work so much."

At first, she thought he spent the night with his other woman. Now though, she was not sure. He looked like hell as though he had indeed spent the night in the office. It was hard to trust him.

"Will you be home tonight?"

"Of course." He even said no to Kanna when she begged for a repeat. She needed to understand that _Kagome_ was his priority.

"See you tonight, then." Again, she gave him another forced smile before exiting the office.

It was not until she closed the door behind her that she began to breathe easier. She waved at Yura, Inuyasha's secretary, and then made her way to the elevator. She was about half way there when another office caught her attention; Sesshomaru's. Kagome knew for a fact he was in there; he was married to his work.

Temptation was stronger than her will and quickly enough, she found herself in front of his office. She noticed that his secretary was not there which was a good thing. If she was present, she did not know how she would explain what she was doing there.

Kagome shook her head at her foolishness before deciding it was best for her to leave. She turned around ready to head for the elevator when suddenly she heard the door crack open. Before she had a chance to see who it was, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled inside Sesshomaru's office.

He violently smacked her back against his wooden door and grabbed her thighs to force her to wrap her legs around his waist. He took advantages of her little confusion to begin attacking her neck. She stayed slightly dazed until familiar fangs grazed her flesh that she snapped out of it by moaning loudly. The feeling was enough to unleash a puddle of heat in her core.

She dug her fingers in his shoulders and tilted her head back to give him better access. As he nuzzled her neck he found himself disappointed that his scent was completely washed off from her body. He knew it was probably necessary but he _loved_ to have his scent imprinted on her. Apparently, he would have to start all over again.

He smirked against her skin before lifting his head and trailing his mouth along her neck. Once he reached her jaw, he grabbed her head and turned it so that he could kiss her sweet, plump lips. Refusing to waste any time, his tongue invaded her mouth and he groaned. She so very willingly squeezed around his waist tightly before her hands found their way to his tied up hair.

Sesshomaru smelled her the moment she entered the building. He knew whom she came to see and it bothered him. Although she agreed that she was not going to sleep with Inuyasha, he wanted to know the reason for her visit. He would not ask because he did not want her to know just how much power she held over him. He might be dominant during their activities but whatever she asked of him he would give it to her.

He ran his fingers along her leg all the way to her thigh. This time she was wearing the right outfit.

"Inu-yasha is rig-ht th-ere," she said between kisses.

The simple mention of his brother's name made his skin crawl. He did not want him mentioned during their activities. He did not want her to _think_ about him.

"It did not stop you last time, little minx." He bore his fangs. "Or when you were on the phone with him last night."

The reminder of how close they came to being discovered _twice_ made her shiver with pleasure. It was bad and dangerous but everything about him was. Sesshomaru was not a prince charming, he was not the type of man she always looked for and he certainly was not the type you married right? Then again, neither was Inuyasha it seemed.

He wanted to rip the clothes off her pretty little body and ravage her right there on the floor. Considering how the scent of her heat got stronger every hour, it was damn near impossible to resist her. He constantly buried his nose against her just so he could inhale her divine scent. He lapped at her collarbone with his tongue before nibbling the flesh.

His sneaky hand made its way between her thighs. "Are you not wet for this Sesshomaru?"

He slid his hand against her core and rubbed it gently. "Do you not ache for my cock?"

_Evil_. This man was pure evil. He knew her body was begging to be taken by him. He knew she wanted nothing more than to feel him stretch her inner walls with his large dick. He knew she was already dripping wet for him.

Slowly, he parted her underwear away from her womanhood and inserted a digit in her warm, wet cunt. She wiggled in his hold which only pushed his finger deeper inside of her. He leaned forward to nip at her skin.

"Is this what you want?"

Already she was panting. Her lips were parted while she fumbled with the collar of his shirt. His hands and his mouth were everywhere at once; it was making her dizzy with desire. She was unable to find her voice so she nodded.

He used his free hand to grope her rear and he allowed his claws to quickly perforate her flesh. "I did not hear you, Miko."

Once he felt the blood rushing from the wounds he inflicted on her, he pulled his hand away to caress the injured skin. His touch was like silk and made her shiver.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"I wa-nt you."

Only to make her suffering worse, he pulled his finger from her core. It was drenched in her juices as he brought it up to her mouth to rest on her lips. Her eyes were glistening with lust while she opened her lips and licked it clean. Her face reminded him of when she was sucking on his cock last night and his length twitched.

His dirty little vixen.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"_No_," he growled.

"Your cock."

He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it forward until their noses touched. "I do not believe you really want it. I do not think you are begging hard enough for it."

Her pussy was already missing the presence of his finger and she could remember very well what else filled her last night. Her skin was scorching hot and on fire and she _needed_ this. Inuyasha was pushed into the back of her mind, long forgotten. This _dominant_ male in front of her was all that occupied her thoughts. She wanted to be fucked senseless by him until her legs could no longer hold her up.

His words echoed in her mind and she found them _thrilling_. Sesshomaru did not miss the spike in her arousal and he arched an eyebrow. He might have a little idea where to go next. "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson," he said as he untangled her legs from around his waist.

She whimpered at his missing presence and he smirked. _Yes_, he would teach her to express herself more loudly. He grabbed her hair and tugged on it to pull her away from the door. Then, he turned her body around and pressed his body against her back. He finally released her hair to allow himself to remove his tie.

"You have been a bad girl, a very bad girl."

At his words alone, her legs quivered.

He used his tie to gag her mouth and then, tied her hands right behind her head. She yelped in pain at the uncomfortable position but he only hushed her. "If you want my cock, you will have to behave."

She silenced herself, her wet tongue pressing against the silky fabric of his tie. Why she gave herself fully to that man, she had no idea. She wanted him to control her and she wanted him to take her. She wanted to learn from his skillful hands and she wanted to lose herself in the lusty, erotic pleasures he had to offer her.

Kagome arched her back and pushed her ass into his groin and he chuckled. "Impatient little Miko. Do you ache for my touch that badly?"

Of course she did, he could _smell_ it on her.

It never mattered how close by her husband was, she always wanted _him_. Today, he wanted to make sure she was not going to forget it. She was _his_. All that was missing was his mark on her neck and that would come soon enough.

She was dripping _wet_ for him. The combination of her desire to make him her alpha and her heat was enough to make her want to explode. He planned on dragging out that feeling and teasing her. He was still a bit upset that she _dared_ to mention his brother; she was about to pay for that.

He used his hands to spread her legs and then he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock from the hole. He ripped her underwear from her body and tossed it on the ground before lifting her skirt. Slowly, he leaned forward and began rubbing the tip of his length against her wet core. She whimpered loudly against the tie and he felt his erection pulse.

She was _craving_ him.

Sesshomaru rolled his hips and teased her causing his cock to enter her womanhood a bit more. This might tease him just as much as it was teasing her but he loved the way she trembled for more. Each time his hands caressed her bare flesh she jolted. How did she not know by now that she belonged to him? That nobody else would make her feel this way?

He pressed his mouth to the back of her neck and nibble the flesh. He _had_ to allow himself around her neck or he would lose his mind.

He lowered himself slightly before rubbing his entire length horizontally against her drenched opening. He felt as she tried to position herself so that he would accidently slide in her but he did not let that happen. He grabbed her hips with his hands and held her in place.

"What is it you _need_?" he asked in a raspy voice. "_Tell me_," he teased.

He knew she wanted him deep inside of her and he knew she could not speak. She spoke against the fabric but it all sounded like muffle sounds.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to speak?"

She sighed, annoyed.

"A sigh? That is not what good girls do."

He released one of her sides and immediately smacked her butt cheeks. He watched them jiggle from the impact, completely mesmerized. He _knew_ his little vixen liked the pain; she proved it to him last night. She liked it when he punished her. He moved his hands to her breasts and grabbed her nipples between his fingers. He began twisting and watched as she threw her head back.

Sesshomaru squeezed them again and felt the flow of her juices increase. She did not climax yet and she was already dripping down his length. _Bad girl_.

He held her by the waist before dropping down to his knees. He sat her on his lap with her breasts pressed against his chest and her long legs wrapped around him. His cock was between them, resting on her stomach. It was warm and wet and she bit on her bottom lip. He never made it easy for her did he?

Sesshomaru leaned forward and nipped at her neck. "If you want it, you will have to work for it."

Her arms were still tied being her back giving a disadvantage; she had no balance. He wanted her to ride him? She could not keep herself on her two feet in a _normal_ situation. How was she going to do this?

Their eyes met and she saw the challenge shining in his amber orbs. Sesshomaru knew what kind of woman she was. Disregarding current events, she was _strong_ and stubborn. She was his opposite; a miko. She was supposed to be pure and untainted. Every time they met he enjoyed corrupting her and taking away that _innocence_.

Despite how strong he was, some days he felt like he controlled nothing. His father tossed his mother aside for a _human_ and then a hanyou became the most important part of the family. He was doing _everything_ that was expected of him. He studied, he took over the company and he was doing his father's bidding.

When was he in charge? _Never_.

He was a taiyoukai; he was strong and powerful. Yet, only _she_ made him feel that way.

Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she squeezed around his waist to lift herself. Her legs were shaking because of the pressure but she did not stop. She tilted her head backwards and grunted out of exhaustion.

Sesshomaru watched her with a smirk on his face. His cock was twitching with anticipation. She had a lot of strength for a human but then again, he never doubted her. She was also quite the determined little thing; she was intent on proving to him that she could best his little challenge.

Kagome swallowed hard while the pressure in her arms increased. Twisted as it was, it was _sinfully pleasurable_. His tie was keeping her from her goal, from obtaining the satisfaction she was seeking. Just a few hours ago she was pinned under his sturdy body with his cock pounding inside of her… but she wanted it again.

She ran her tongue over her lips and made one last effort. She felt the tip of his length brush up against her dripping core and she shivered with need. _Almost there, just a little more._ Then it happened, she managed to lift herself high enough to let Sesshomaru's cock penetrate her. She groaned as she lowered her body, fully taking his erection inside of her.

He joined in by growling. How he craved her tightness and her warmth! If he could, he would never leave. Her scent was making him dizzy and it was only with amazing restraint that he did not grab her hips and decided the pace for himself.

Kagome was already panting and out of breath, and she feared that she might not be able to keep this up for very long. She was going extremely slowly and it bothered her. She wanted speed, she wanted him to pound inside of her and she needed – oh god why was he doing this to her?

"Se-sshomaru," she begged.

"Begging? What is it you _want_?" he asked huskily while his breath tickled her skin.

"_More_."

She might be exhausted but she never stopped. It did not matter how slow she was going, she kept it up. She would be damned if she was not going to get some pleasure out of her efforts. Also, Sesshomaru was enjoying this way too much. Perhaps it was time to _play_ as well.

A smirk formed on her lips as she focused her remaining energy, gathering it before she _flared_ her miko powers. A pink glow quickly surrounded her and pressed against Sesshomaru. He held back a groan of pain as his skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. Her powers prickled his flesh causing his beast to roar in his chest.

The little vixen was playing dirty.

He decided to play fire with fire. His youki began to form around them, quickly overshadowing her pink aura. Nonetheless, Kagome did not back down. Her aura flared up against his and he grunted. Now that she was focusing on holding him back, she was no longer riding him. He put his hands on her hips, his claws scratching at her skin.

He forced her completely down and she gasped while tilting her head back. The strength of both their auras was growing and it was almost overwhelming.

Sesshomaru moved forward and slammed her back against the floor. He rolled his hips a few times and watched as she arched her back, pressing herself against him. The closer she was to him, the more it burned. He was trying to fight her while allowing her powers to reach him at the same time. It was a thrill.

Kagome pushed her shoulders back, trying to move her body away from the carpet. It might be fluffy and soft but with the way Sesshomaru was hammering inside of her, the friction was beginning to burn. He pressed his palms on each side of his head, his claws slowly ripping the carpet apart. She arose something _dangerous_ from within him ands he was not sure she was ready for it. They were about to find out.

His amber eyes slowly turned crimson and an animalistic growl rumbled through his chest. He pressed Kagome down, applying pressure on her tied arms, and picked up the speed. His claws were shredding the carpet as he pounded harshly enough inside of her to cause her to gasp, breathless. His strokes were so powerful she was unable to catch her breath.

Her insides felt like they were on fire and slowly melting. She was wrapping herself tightly around him, her juices leaking out of her. She was overflowing with pain and lust. He was pushing so far deep inside of her, she felt like he was going to rip her in two.

Sesshomaru dipped forward and licked her neck. There were no more rational thoughts in his mind. He conquered her more than once and he had her submitting to all of his desires. She _recognized_ him as her alpha. All he had to do was take her and make her his. Inuyasha was a weaker male; he did not deserve her.

He nibbled. When she screamed his name in pleasure, he would sink his fangs into her neck.

"Is this fast enough for you?"

She tried to nod but all she did was throw her head in different directions. The more the sensations heightened, the more powerful her aura became. Because he let himself _free_ with her, he did not even feel it. She was burning his skin, marking him in her own way but he did not care. All he wanted was to be further and deeper inside of her.

He wanted more – he wanted all of her.

He wanted to fill her with his seed; he _needed_ to respond to her body's call.

Her arms were numb and she was no longer sure of their existence. She tried to tug herself free but it did not work. All it did was make her squeeze around his length every time she tried to struggle herself out of her ties.

"You are mine. You are not going anywhere," he spoke against her skin.

For once, he was impatient for it to be over. He could not wait.

He decided to grab her legs and throw them on his shoulders. She immediately wrapped tightly around his neck, bending her body even more. She was pushing herself to the limit and she was ready to snap.

His youki was _strong_ and she found herself digging her nails into her wrists, the sensations unbearable. Each time she flared up her aura, he grew in width inside of her. Pain was not only a turn on for her apparently.

"_Come for me, scream my name."_ His voice sounded different, deeper.

She rolled her hips, trying to slow him down but he did not let it happen. He pounded and pounded until his length, his balls and the carpet beneath her was drenched with her sweet nectar.

Then it happened. His aura _exploded_ around him, completely overtaking hers. She inhaled deeply before she felt the rush spread through her body and before she knew it, she was quivering in pleasure. Her climax was so powerful that he had no other choice but to follow.

His length swelled inside of her, tying them together. It was not until his seed was coating her insides that he remembered. _The bite_. He let himself drop on top of her, completely exhausted by his use of power, and drove his teeth through her skin.

Unfortunately for him, it was also the moment Kagome chose to move. Instead of a strong grip on her neck, he ended up slightly perforating her flesh. It was enough to leave a mark, enough for her to bleed but not enough to satisfy his urge.

"_Fuck_," he mumbled under his breath. So close.

Kagome was completely drenched in sweat as she flipped on her stomach, hoping Sesshomaru would untie her. By now, her wrists were probably in bad shape. He waited a few moments, admiring the view, and waiting to remove himself from her, before snapping the silky fabric of his tie with his claws.

She wanted to smile, to speak but… "_Shit!_ Inuyasha!"

He- oh damn it. He was youkai right? Half youkai… and they used their powers like they were all alone…oh god. No. Not like this, not like this.

With strength she did not know she still had she pulled herself away from Sesshomaru. She barely straightened her clothes before she ran out of the office, leaving a frustrated Sesshomaru on the floor of his office.

How dare she leave him like this?

But Kagome was not thinking about that.

_It was reckless_. It was dangerous to have sex with Inuyasha right there but to use her powers? And Sesshomaru! He did the same! How was she going to explain any of it to her husband? She was surprised Inuyasha did not show up in Sesshomaru's office demanding an explanation. Ma- maybe he sensed them? Maybe he already knew what happened and in his rage, he left?

No… Inuyasha did not run away. He would have burst in and demanded an explanation. Oh and he would also try to kill Sesshomaru.

Kagome took a deep breath as she reached his secretary's desk. She did not even think about the fact that she reeked of Sesshomaru. She wanted – she did not know what her goal was exactly but… it was certain that the secret was out. Perhaps it was better that way?

She was about to walk towards Inuyasha's door when his secretary stopped him.

"He left."

Kagome blinked. "He's not in his office?" Was she wrong? Did he leave and run off in a blind rage?

She shook her head. "No, he left in a hurry a short time after you left his office."

Kagome did not have sex with Sesshomaru right away. It was impossible that Inuyasha left _mad_. Then where did he go? After all, did he not ask her to bring the papers because he could _not_ leave the office? Her heart skipped a beat before she smiled.

"Oh, okay. Well thank you."

She turned around, her lips parted, and her breath hitched. Her hair was a mess and she was covered with a layer of sweat. Anyone who was a youkai here knew what she did. Kagome tried to fix her hair by running her fingers through it but she only made it worse.

Quickly enough, she found herself in the underground parking lot. Her goal was to right straight to her car and go home where she could take another _long shower_. This was getting exhausting. The sex with Sesshomaru was amazing but – all the sneaking around was draining her of all her energy.

She was almost at her car when a flash of silver caught her eye. She turned her head to the left just in time to see Inuyasha sitting in his car. And he was not alone. Kagome felt her insides twist as she was unable to detach her eyes from the scene unfolding in front of her. It was her; Inuyasha's other woman.

They were kissing. In Inuyasha's car. In the parking lot of Inuyasha's company. Together. Kissing. In front of her.

Her face was hidden from Kagome but she could see her hair. Shoulder length white hair. She held her breath; that hairstyle was familiar, too familiar. Then, the woman tilted her head enough to allow Kagome to catch a glimpse.

Her legs went numb, her brain turned off and her heart shattered. No it was not… it could not be…

"K-kanna?"

-V-


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the love guys! And for those who asked; pwp = porn without plot or plot? what plot? This is a semi-pwp. There's a little plot.**

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 6: Alterations**

She used him.

She was always technically _using_ him but this was different. She came to him many times and she let him fuck her when her husband was nearby. She also agreed to be his and his alone and to not let Inuyasha have her body again.

Yet, she worried about _him_. She was concerned about _his_ feelings.

What about Sesshomaru's feelings? He gave her everything she came to him for and more. She thought he was dominant over her but this whole time he craved her and was begging for her in silence. She became his even though she belonged to his brother, even though she lacked his mark on her neck. She agreed to be his alone, she _promised_.

They made a deal. Unfortunately, at the first sign of trouble when she thought Inuyasha's feelings might be hurt, she ran away from him.

She never intended to be his. She gave him nothing more than an illusion and she shattered it.

He got a taste of her and now he felt like she was going to escape him forever.

What if his younger brother found out? Would she leave Sesshomaru behind? Would she choose Inuyasha?

He knew what this was from the beginning. He hoped to seduce her away and he did… or perhaps not.. He felt like she stole his pride and his ego. She crushed him and she did not care. Never once did she look back at him and there were no goodbyes.

Sesshomaru never let her know about his possessiveness or how much he needed her but she should have guessed.

Without thinking, he lifted his fist and punched the nearest wall, driving his entire arm through it. Once he felt his rage settled, he pulled his arm away. Right now he wanted nothing more than to see her on her knees in front of him, begging for his mercy. He wanted her to try and please him so that he would forgive her. He wanted to see her baring her neck at him and pleading for his mark on her flesh.

He felt his cock pump with blood and he snarled while his eyes darkened.

Now more than ever he wanted to punch Inuyasha's face and strangle him. He would watch until the life left his eyes. He was willing to murder his own half brother with his own hands. The alpha inside of him was clawing at him, demanding that he took what was rightfully his. He heard it from her mouth; she accepted that she was going to be his and his alone. Why drag this out, why let her be with him?

He was panting because of how great his rage was; he could barely control himself.

Sesshomaru remembered nibbling at her neck and leaving a small mark. From the first time he saw her he wanted her.

_"Izayoi, Father, I have no time for such foolishness."_

_Inutaisho glared at his son. "Your brother asked this girl to marry him. I want us to all be there to meet her. She is going to be part of our pack now son. This is your business as well."_

_Frankly, he was surprised that Inuyasha found someone to tolerate him. He could not help but wonder what kind of whore his half brother picked up off the street. After all, no woman of class would agree to marry him. He had no manners, he was an idiot and he could not control his temper. Whatever he wanted, he went after it without any thoughts about how it might affect the people around him._

_He would always be a foolish pup._

_"You will stay here and you will have dinner with your family," Inutaisho added firmly._

_Sesshomaru never gave him a reply but he remained in his seat. It was not too long before the doorbell echoed through the house and Izayoi happily clapped. She waited for years for one of the boys to settle down so that she could have another girl in the house. She almost thought it would never happen._

_"I'll go greet them," she said before rising from her chair and heading for the door._

_"I expect you on your best behavior, son."_

_"I am not Inuyasha." He knew what honor and duty meant. He would do what he had to do regardless of if it pleased him or not._

_Footsteps were heard along with voices until finally, everyone arrived in the kitchen. Both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho rose to their feet to greet the girl. Inuyasha was standing in front of her, shielding her from Sesshomaru's eyes. He turned his head, never looking at his brother, and introduced his fiancée._

_"Pop, this is Kagome."_

_Inutaisho stretched out his hand and shook Kagome's. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a dashing smile._

_When she finally appeared in Sesshomaru's sight he looked enthralled. She was - not a whore. She was beautiful with long black hair cascading down her shoulders, shining blue eyes s, while the faintest hint of pink decorated her cheeks and lit up her face. She laughed and it was almost like music to his ears. Her smile was hypnotizing as she shyly bowed her head to his father._

_It took a few moments but she finally seemed to notice his presence. She looked at him and their eyes met; he never wanted to look away._

_"I'm Kagome," she gently said before offering her hand._

_He did not take it. He could not take it. Heck, he could not even move._

_Creases formed on her forehead when she frowned. He watched her bottom lip tremble in uncertainty. Her lips were pink and plump and glistening because of her the gloss applied to them._

_"Don't worry about him. He's always an asshole."_

_"Inuyasha!" Izayoi reprimanded._

_"What? He can't even say hi!"_

_Inutaisho nudged his son before throwing yet another glare his way. This was not like Sesshomaru; he was never this disrespectful in public._

_The hit snapped him out of it and Sesshomaru lightly shook her hand. "Sesshomaru."_

_Her skin was warm and soft, so soft. She felt delicate in his hold like she was meant to be protected and handled carefully. Suddenly, the blood rushed to his groin and he stiffened. It was not until he felt her pull her hand back that he pulled away from his thoughts. Everyone moved towards the table, everyone but him._

_His brother brought many girlfriends home over the years. Never anyone serious of course. None of them ever created the reaction within him despite the many whores who hit on him that she did. How many of his brother's girlfriends could he have had? He lost count. But he did not want any of them. This one though… she was different._

_She looked at Inuyasha with stars in her eyes. She never looked away and he seemed to be everything she wanted to focus on. She was innocent, pure and beautiful._

_A growl almost rumbled through his chest._

_He needed to stay away from this girl._

He knew in that moment that he needed to stay away from her. From the start she attracted him like a moth to a flame. If he was not careful she would take him down. Yet, all that caution went through the window that night at the club. He let himself be taken in by her and he lost himself. It was his first mistake and it would be his last. He wanted her; he always knew that. She was meant to be his but she never was.

The simple fact was; he could not have her.

-V-

She could not breathe. She was standing there, suffocating.

All Kagome managed to do was let her body drop to the ground and lean her head against the nearest car. Kanna and Inuyasha. Her heart was beating terribly fast, giving her the impression that it was going to come out of her chest. She was choking on the air and her sobs were uncontrollable. Rage and pain swirled inside of her and it made her nauseous.

He could have cheated on her with _anyone_. He could have taken any woman. Why her?

And Kanna… she… no she listened to her! She held her while she cried after finding out about Inuyasha's betrayal! She was her best friend! She sent her to that club, she - _oh my god_. She sent her to that club! She - she _knew_! There was no mistaking the fact that she sent her there on purpose! Did she - yes she wanted her to have sex with someone else.

Why? Why would she want that? She already had Inuyasha apparently!

Did she think that way Kagome would leave Inuyasha and she could have him all to herself?

She willingly put up with his cheating and she stayed with him. It might have been a mistake; it might have all worked out somehow. However, this was no mistake. How could it be? He _chose_ her best friend. He knew how close she was to Kanna and fucked her anyway! How could they both look at her? How could they both act like she meant something to them?

Kagome confided everything to Kanna. She told her about Sesshomaru! Did she tell Inuyasha? Oh, she did not care if he knew, not anymore.

Tears were burning her eyes, agony was clawing at her heart and she felt like she was dying.

She did not care if he found out about her and Sesshomaru. If he could backstab her like this then he was about to find out she could do the same. She did not want Kanna to tell him though - that was not painful enough. She wanted him hurt more than she was. She wanted him to feel his heart break and shatter into a million pieces.

Kagome _needed _to crush him like he crushed her.

Did he not realize what he did to her?

_This_ was not the kind of person she was. She was a good wife who did not cheat on her husband. She did not sleep around and she did not betray the people she loved. He made her into this. He drove her into the arms of another man. He drove her into his bothers' bed.

How could he live with himself?

The sobs were getting loud and out of control to the point where she was forced to smack a hand over her mouth to silence herself. Inuyasha had good ears and a good sense of smell but she figured he was too busy being a bastard to smell her. However, he might still hear her. No, she did not want him to know she found out his little secret. Kanna either.

If she marched over there, a mess like she was, they would both win. Kanna would have her victory and Inuyasha would see her broken.

She wanted him to see her strong and thriving. It was he who was meant to be in pain, not her.

He started this little game and she would end it.

Now that she was faced with this situation, she regretted the way she rushed out of Sesshomaru's office. She was afraid that Inuyasha found out about them. He did not deserve any of the kindness she tried to show him. If she could, she would finish it all now but she could not. She was not even certain she could keep her composure enough to get up or even drive.

All she could do for the moment was sit on the cold ground with tears running down her face and her heart racing.

She carried no more love for him in her heart. She forgave everything, she overlooked every mistake and Inuyasha managed to do it nonetheless - he managed to do the unforgivable.

-V-

"Why does your office smell like Kagome?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to look at his younger brother. His breathing was hectic, his hair tousled and anger shone in his amber eyes. He busted through the door, clearly unhappy and very uninvited. His hand was still wrapped around the handle, his claws threatening to rip it out of the door.

"I asked ya a question."

He blinked slowly before dropping the papers he was holding. "Your _wife_ came in here to demand I lessen your work hours." He protected her without even thinking about it. He did it because it felt so natural.

Right now, at this exact moment, he could take it all. He could gloat about how he fucked Inuyasha's wife while he was nearby. He could tell him how much she screamed for him, how much she begged for his cock. Really, it would be easily believable. If Inuyasha was not so oblivious, if he did not think Kagome was a carpet mat, he might actually realize that beneath all their scents was the smell of sex.

"Oh," Inuyasha replied as he felt the guilt rise in him.

Sesshomaru was a bastard and Kagome risked facing his wrath just for _him_. Meanwhile, he actually spent his night fucking her best friend. Fuck, he felt lousy. He did not mean to and he really did love Kagome. It was not like he wanted to keep doing this but he could not help it. His Kagome was fragile and she just could not handle his youkai side. He did not want to hurt her.

"Why do you?"

"Why do I what?"

"Why do you smell like another woman?"

Kagome walked out on _him_ to protect Inuyasha's feelings while he was apparently out fucking his whore. His rage and anger was getting harder and harder to control especially since at the moment it was quite easy to direct it all towards Inuyasha.

"Hey - watch what you're saying."

It was not like he had time to take a shower after doing it with Kanna in the car. He never did it at work, it was too dangerous but - well she called him. She really wanted it and how could he say no?

"Mind your own business," he added nervously. He knew Sesshomaru and Kagome did not talk but his brother would do anything to hurt him any way he could.

Inuyasha did not trust him.

"Is your wife not enough for you, Inuyasha?"

"Don't talk about Kagome."

"I have not spoken ill of her. You however have disrespected your _mate_." It killed him to say that word but he wanted to see the look on Inuyasha's face.

The bastard knew - he knew. Kagome _was_ wearing something that exposed her neck today wasn't she? He must have noticed. Shit. Wait, he did not need to explain himself to his brother; it was none of Sesshomaru's business what he did and did not do with Kagome.

"She's human, alright. She can't understand that stuff and I don't care about it."

_Lies_. Either he mated his whore or he wanted to be free. Half breed or not, Inuyasha _cared_ about mating. All Inuyoukais did. They were possessive by nature and would not waste a chance to lay a claim on what was theirs so that the world would know. His brother was a cheater, a liar and a cowardly fool.

"Of course." He did not try to hide his smirk.

"And don't talk to Kagome."

He did not need to talk to her to do what he did. "I have no interest in your wife."

Inuyasha threw one last look his way before leaving the office and slamming the door shut behind him. Sesshomaru stared at the door a bit longer before pulling his eyes away. Instead, he looked down at his palm only to see his claws dug deep into it. If he wanted to kill his brother earlier it was nothing compared to the rage he felt now. He never really smelled another woman on Inuyasha before. Not this well.

Here he was feeling like he was dying because Kagome was ripped away from him and Inuyasha was still throwing it all away. He deserved death for his actions.

But _her_, Kagome, oh how he wanted to punish his little vixen. He wanted to make her _beg_.

She came to him when she pleased and he gave. Perhaps it was time to change their agreement. Maybe this time, he would take and she would give. She sought him out when she needed something and it was his turn.

He did not need to think twice about it as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. It was going to be as risky as when he fucked her with his brother in the room next door. He would leave his scent all over their apartment and all over her. He would make it known that she was his. And if she refused it, if she refused him, he would give up on her.

Sesshomaru had honor. He would not impose himself on a woman who did not want it.

But if she did desire him, she had to be his; completely.

-V-

She left her car and got into the apartment several minutes ago but she was still standing by the door with her keys in her hands. This was the home they made together, the one created with love and trust. When did it all fall apart? When did he start hating her so much that he had to fuck her best friend? When did she decide she hated him so much that she had to fuck his brother? When did it all go wrong?

They used to be happy didn't they? They used to love each other didn't they?

Now she wanted to see him suffer and she wanted _her_ to go through hell.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made her jump in surprise. She snapped her head in the direction of it before running her tongue over her dry lips. He did not even try to hide his aura; he wanted her to know it was him.

Her steps to the door were surprisingly fast and in one swift motion she opened the door. "Sesshomaru," she breathed out.

It was the only word he let her speak before he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them around so that he could smack her back against the door. His grip was strong, almost painful, as he dug his fingers into her flesh. She yelped in pain and he took that opportunity to put his mouth against hers and invade her sweet cavern with his tongue.

He felt the shift in her scent, he noticed the hint of tears but he ignored it. He pressed his pelvis against her core, letting her feel his erection. She moaned in his mouth and he nipped at her bottom lip. He wanted her to feel pleasure but he wanted her to hurt.

He pulled away from her mouth and began attacking her neck. He was not gentle as he grazed her flesh.

"Was he worth it?" he almost barked.

Who? Was who worth it? She was still confused and trying to understand why he was here.

"Was he?"

"No." It was the answer he sought, she knew it was. She felt his rage lacing with his aura and the growls coming from deep within his chest.

Then why did she leave, he wanted to ask but he never did. Instead, he raised his hands higher on her body and grabbed her breasts. It was not too long before he ripped part of her shirt. He would worship her like a goddess, he would take no other woman but her and yet she did not pick him.

Kagome moaned under his rough touch and her mind was dizzy. Sesshomaru was clearly angry with her, although she was not sure why. This confusion mixed with her feelings of wrath left her very sensitive to his ministrations. She licked her lips and lifted a hand, tangling it in his hair. He could take away the pain of betrayal in her heart and he could take away the tears. She was certain he did not know how broken she felt inside and how his touch put her back together.

This was a game to him. Eventually, he would grow tired of her and toss her aside.

That thought alone made her heart heavier. He became her salvation during this hardship and she wanted to hang on to him a bit longer. She did not know anything about him except the pleasure he brought her and it was enough.

His beast was snarling within him, demanding obedience from her. Sesshomaru felt his hands were rough on her body, probably leaving marks but she did not seem to mind as she squirmed underneath him, moaning in pleasure. Fuck, why did he want her so much? Why _her_? He drove his groin into her clothed core and hissed. He took hold of the hem of her skirt and pulled it down, breaking the zipper at the back.

She yelped as the metal snapped against her flesh and tilted her head backwards. As she exposed her neck to him he took the opportunity to press his lips against her throat. He grazed his fangs from the front of her throat all the way to her breasts, forcing her shirt down at the same time. She lowered her hands and grasped his shoulders as if she wanted to hold him down there. He snaked a hand up and popped all the buttons of her bloused open at once.

Kagome grabbed his face and titled it forward before dipping downwards and kissing him. His lips were warm against her and she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. He was always rough with her but today he appeared to be particularly agitated. She arched her back when his hands traveled to her rear and he squeezed. His claws pierced through the fabric of her underwear and brushed against her skin.

"Who do you want?"

"You."

"Who?"

"_You_."

She desired someone who wanted her back. Not someone who would go behind her back and fuck her best friend.

Why was she complying so easily? There were in _her_ home, _their_ home. How would she even explain the presence of his scent? There was no way she would be able to wash it off unless his brother went with his whore again tonight.

His emotions were ruling him and that never happened; he was always in control.

"_Beg for it_."

"W-what?" She looked into his eyes and saw the fire lighting his golden orbs. She cupped his face gently with a frown on her face. "Why are you angry?"

He spanked her, he tied her up and did many other things but this was different. He was not doing it out of lust; he was doing it out of rage. Although, she was hardly one to speak since she did something similar. Did she not go to him out of revenge in the first place?

Fine, he did not need her to beg for it. He did not want to talk. He wanted her; he wanted to take her away from his brother so that she would never leave him again. He never wished to give her the opportunity to crush his ego again.

Without speaking another word, he grabbed her legs and forcefully wrapped them around his waist. He increased the pressure of his body against her, keeping her trapped as he fumbled with his pants. He lowered them just enough to free his erection and then shifted his focus to her.

His fingers trailed along her inner thigh, caressing the flesh, teasing it, before he grabbed her underwear. He did not even bother to remove it; instead he simply moved it out of the way. He put his erected cock against her wet entrance and looked into her eyes, daring her to look away.

She did not. She held up his gaze and she waited as he pushed himself inside of her. The urge to close her eyes overcame her but she did not give in. She stared right into his eyes as he completely stretched her with his large dick. She whimpered in anticipation as he began moving inside of her. His palms were pressed against the door, leaving her to hold herself up.

Her arms wove around his neck and her legs were as tight as possible around his waist. Each time he thrust into her, her hold threatened to fall apart.

Sesshomaru moved his head forward and groaned in her breasts. She was already wet for him, too wet. She left his cock drenched in her juices which splashed upon his thighs each time he smacked back into her. The scent of her heat remained heavy and his fangs were itching to dig into her neck. Tonight, he was making her his final offer. This might be the last time he would sheath himself in her tight heat.

He pounded her faster and harder and her screams got louder. She dug her nails into his back, dragging them repetitively and leaving red marks all over his flesh.

"He'll know," he whispered. "Inuyasha will know I was here."

She parted her lips, panting heavily. "I wa-nt him to," she finally admitted.

Kagome would want Inuyasha to walk in on them, he still might. However, if he did, the fight would not be about her. Inuyoukais were possessive and Inuyasha would fight his brother over her. Sesshomaru would fight back just to spite him and she would be ignored for the time being. No, this needed to be between Inuyasha and her because nobody would steal her revenge from her.

Instead, she would let him come in to a house that reeked of sex and Sesshomaru. She would let his little brain figure out what took place.

For the first time since they began, his pace slowed down. "Why?" he asked as he carefully pulled out of her.

"Because."

He shoved himself back inside. "Why?" She was so eager to hide their relationship from him. Why the change of mind?

Tears flooded her eyes and threatened to overflow. "He's fu-cking my be-st friend."

Suddenly, his claws dug through the wood of the door and his fingers followed in the holes. It was because of this. It was the reason she let him take her where he wanted her without questions, without worries or doubts. The rage quietly growing inside of him exploded and he resumed fucking her at his previous pace. She wanted her _husband_ to know what happened here and he would know.

He almost scoffed. She did not even ask him if he wanted Inuyasha to know, if he wanted to keep it a secret. Although, he _did _wish for him to find out. He really _did_. Even if the foolish pup fought him, Sesshomaru could take him on.

"Are you his?"

"Wh-at?"

Sesshomaru stopped completely but remained inside of her.

"You were still his after he betrayed you. Why does the identity of the person matter?"

She blinked slowly, bringing her face closer to his. Why all these questions? He never talked to her; he never cared about her life. Why did it hold any importance to him?

"B-ecause he knew that would hurt me even more. And he didn't care." She - she did not know why it being Kanna made it worse. A betrayal was a betrayal. He went with another woman and disrespected her. But her best friend? How could he go for her? It meant he had no decency! He truly never cared for her.

"Is it over?"

"What?"

"Will you return to him after he sees you can do as you please as well?"

Stay with Inuyasha? After all of this? She did not think she could. It broke her heart because she already overlooked so much. However, he could only push her so far before she would break. This was her limit. She could take no more of him and all the pain he brought her. All she wanted right now was to hurt him as much as he hurt her. It was all she was thinking about.

"No."

_Good_.

That was the only word he wanted to hear.

When she was ready, he would offer her his proposition. It would be hers to accept or turn down. Now that she confirmed she no longer wanted to take back his idiotic brother, he felt like his chances were good.

He lowered his hands and put them on both of her knees. Then, he spread her legs open. She was forced to release her hold on his waist as he used his strength to put her knees against the door. She winced at the pain, not used to being stretched so much. He kept his hands in place since he knew the moment he released her, she would wrap them around him again.

Seeing her like this pleased him greatly and for the first time, he let a new part of him free. His eyes filled with red as he opened his mouth, fangs sharp, and he grabbed her covered nipple with his mouth. He bit through the fabric, his fangs piercing until they reached her skin.

She arched her back in response which caused her core to be pulled away from his length. He kept suckling at her nipple but he tilted his pelvis forward, filling her with his length once more. Her wetness was dripping down to the floor, staining it beneath them. The hands she had pressed against his chest were the only reason she was still holding up.

Each time he thrust into her, she felt her ass slide down against the door. If he kept going she would soon find herself on the ground.

"I should punish you," he growled.

"Fo-r what?"

"For leaving me earlier."

His jealous side was coming out. He was hinting that he sought more than her body and he did. When he saw her the first time, he did not fall silent only because of her beauty. Her mind was just as appealing but because of the nature of their relationship, he was never given the chance to enjoy that side of her. He wished for her to do more than warm his bed at night. She was to be his, to be his companion, his mate.

He trailed his lips along her breast, her throat and her jaw. "Do you want to me to punish you, _pet_?"

Puffs of warm air tickled her skin as he spoke. She shivered in pleasure and leaned into his touch, wanting to nuzzle him. She remembered the spanks he inflicted upon her body and the wetness that ensued from it.

"Yes," she silently whispered.

"I did not hear you."

"_Yes!_"

A smirk of satisfaction tugged at his lips and he finally dropped her legs. Pain from the numbness spread through a body and for a moment, she thought she would fall to the ground. Instead, he grabbed her and flipped her around. She stood on her tippy toes as he rubbed her backside with his palm, excitement flowing through him. Once he felt her flesh was prepared enough, he put some distance between his hand and her rear.

Then, he smacked her.

And again, and again.

The sound echoed so loudly that she could have sworn the apartment shook.

"You are _mine_. You do not concern yourself with him."

His cock was bouncing each time he spanked her and even more blood flew to it. It was erected to the point that it brought him pain but he refused to mount her already. He was not done.

"Will you see him again?"

"_No_," she breathed out, her tone laced with pain and pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You_."_

And how much she did love it. When she was with him, she was Kagome, a beautiful, sexy, desirable woman. No longer would she be a fragile, breakable thing.

He spanked her, this time to reward her. He hit so many times and so hard, his handprint was not only imprinted on her ass - the skin formed red bumps as if he had _burnt_ her flesh with his hand. It seemed he would leave _two_ marks on her tonight.

After one last slap against her bouncy, curvy rear he stopped. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist and he pressed her body against the door. His other hand slid down between her legs and forced them apart. _This_ was the way to take her before marking her - the way of his people.

The moment his hand made contact with her sex he felt just how dripping wet she was for him. Juices were flowing out of her as if she just climaxed. His ego swell with pride and it was with ease that he slid his pulsing length inside of her.

Immediately, Kagome clenched around his cock. The more she tightened the more he wanted to empty himself inside of her _again_.

He gripped her by her shoulders and pushed her down. Her ass smacked repetitively against him and he groaned. He was unable to stop thinking about all the ways he would take her once she was his. He would leave their scent in every room of his house. He would take her on every counter, every floor and every appliance he could find.

"You'll be mine," he whispered in her ear.

His fangs nipped at her earlobe before his tongue darted out and licked it.

She shivered. "I am yours."

He shook his head. "I want you to be _mine_." To get his point across, he lowered his head until his fangs hit the place where her shoulder and neck met.

Then, her heart stopped beating. Inuyasha might have never made that proposition to her but she knew what Sesshomaru was talking about. He wanted to _mate_ her? This was insane. Her heartbeat was so loud that she became deaf. Did he know what he was proposing and how permanent it was? He hated _her_. He might love her body and he might enjoy upsetting his brother but he certainly did not love her. Each time they met he was cold and driven by lust. W- why would he want her?

Despite her panting and wobbly leg, she raised her hands to try and stabilize herself. "Sesshoma-ru. What - are you saying?"

"I'm saying be mine forever." He thrust. "I'm saying, let me bite you and show the world you belong to me." Another push.

"Why?"

"Because you're mine, pet." He drove the tip of his fangs into her flesh, the scent of blood tickling his nostrils.

She just found out who her husband was sleeping with. Heck, she was sleeping with his brother out of revenge - and well, pleasure but nonetheless. Kagome was not even divorced or out of her relationship with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was proposing a permanent bond? She did not know him! She did not know what kind of person he was! How could she know if she wanted to be his forever? She loved having his cock inside of her but that was hardly ground for mating.

"Sessho-"

He stopped her. "Say yes or lose me."

Her heart clenched in pain and she was baffled. Why now, why so suddenly?

She could not say yes. Not like this, especially since everything was such a mess.

Her gaze dropped. "Sesshomaru I'm -"

But he never let her give him her answer. Instead, he picked up his pace until he was going so fast she could not catch her breath. Hiccups escaped her as she tried to breathe. He rammed inside of her over and over again, his eyes completely red. Rage drove him as he felt her walls tighten around his dick. The scent of salty tears was mixed with the scent of raw sex and it bothered him. He brought her pleasure and happiness, not tears. Why did she cry?

Why did she want to say no?

He groped both of her breasts and flicked his claws against her nipples. She moaned his name and pushed her ass into him. She still liked his touch.

One thrust, two, three, and four.

He emptied himself inside of her, his cum shooting in her welcoming womb. She quivered on top of him and he was not sure if it was because of his orgasm or because she climaxed as well. He did not care. Before he felt himself swell inside of her, he snatched his cock out. It hung limp between his legs while his seed leaked down her long, beautiful legs.

"It is over," he spoke harshly.

Sesshomaru had barely zipped his pants before he sped out of the apartment, leaving Kagome on the floor, her legs no longer holding the strength to keep her up.

He was gone.

-V-


	7. Chapter 7

PWP story but this chapter has no lemon. OTL.

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 7: Revenge**

Two hours.

That was the amount of time she spent on the floor with her back pressed to the door. Sure, she had dressed since he left but that required all of the effort, will and energy that remained inside of her.

Sesshomaru was gone.

Not in a, _I'm gone hit you up later_, kind of way. He was just gone…because it was over…because she did not agree to be his mate.

_Mate_ him. Did he go mad? Where did such a crazy suggestion even come from? Outside of their sex-capades when did they talk? She was absolutely positive they had never spoken more than ten words to each other. They did not have conversations and they did not have idle chit chat. Was he truly expecting her to agree to spend the rest of her life with him when she did not know the first thing about him? Why in the world would he even want that? He knew nothing about her either! He was Sesshomaru! He had no feelings! He _wanted_ to be alone forever because nobody was good enough for him. She was nothing more than his personal toy..

No matter how many times she thought it over it did not make any sense.

He should have been happy with their current arrangement. It was not like she promised him forever. Sure, she said she would be his - that she _was_ his actually but they both knew it did not mean a thing. It was for play, for show…it was all part of their game. The only things she meant was when she said she would not have sex with Inuyasha and that she would not go back to him.

She _did _mean it.

Cheating was bad enough but to do it with her best friend? He truly was heartless and Kanna was no better.

When she had sex with Sesshomaru in the apartment, knowing Inuyasha would find out, it seemed like a good idea but now she was not so certain. She was a mess. She cried. She wanted to be happy and proud when Inuyasha walked in here. Oh well, it was too late to hide it now. It would be impossible to wash away the scent of sex and Sesshomaru. She simply had to get herself together, get off the floor and prepare herself for the fight to come.

Convincing herself it was the right thing to do, she got up on her feet. Her first stop was the kitchen where she grabbed a water bottle and then she went in the living room. Once there she sat and waited. Who knew how long he would be or if he would even come home? Maybe he planned on going to Kanna's tonight. Oh that bitch! She needed to come up with an amazing plan to deal with her. Inuyasha was easier to hurt but Kanna? What could she use to make her life a living hell?

Kanna lied to her every day. She looked her in the eyes, pretended to be her best friend, gave her advice, _pushed_ her to cheat and then slept with her fucking husband behind her back. Who the fuck did something like that?

Those thoughts were enough to shift Kagome's focus from Sesshomaru to the betrayal she suffered from her loved ones.

She tapped her fingers on her thighs and kept her eyes locked on the door. He would come home eventually. Even if she had to wait all night, she would remain in this spot, covered in Sesshomaru's scent.

And she did wait a long time.

Another hour to be exact.

Finally, the handle of the door was tugged and she held her breath. Clearly her husband was distracted or he would have already smelled the sex and angrily barged in. But he did not.

Seconds ticked away before he opened the door and offered her a smile. Then, he stopped in his tracks. His ears twitched followed by his nose. What was that smell? Sex. It was sex. Wait. That was not right. He and Kagome had not had sex in a while. Oh. But. Wait. That was not _his _scent. It was… Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha's entire world turned to darkness and he was shocked to the point that he dropped his suitcase on the ground. He heard the _thud_ it made as it came in contact with the ground but it sounded oh so very far away. Blood was rushing through his veins and yet strangely his heart did not feel as though it was beating. One breath. Two breaths. No, it did not help. He swallowed hard, his throat on fire, his mind nothing more than a dizzy daze.

This did not make any sense and his brain refused to process the evidence. _He_ was the cheater. He was the bastard who was going behind his wonderful wife's back. She was the loving, caring one who forgave him everything. She was not a vengeful bitch. And with his brother? No, no she would not. She could not. He would not accept that reality.

"Inuyasha," she spoke once she found her voice.

His reaction was nothing like what she expected. Inuyasha was not the quiet type. Inuyasha did not stare at the wall in silence while he processed his feelings. He was an angry person who lashed out without thinking. This was not good, not good at all.

"Did you fuck him?" his words were harsh and his whole body was trembling. She would say no, she had to say no.

"Yes."

"My own brother? You fucked my own brother?" He felt crimson spill into his eyes. "You're a fucking whore."

That did it. Kagome jumped to her feet and pointed a finger towards herself. "I'm a whore? Oh how ironic. Feels like the fucking pot calling the kettle black."

"W-what?"

"The only reason I'm a _fucking whore_ is because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and went and fucked _my_ best friend." She was absolutely certain she never said that many curse words outside of dirty talk and sex - and even that was only with Sesshomaru. Perhaps that explained the shocked and horrified expression on Inuyasha's face. He did not know she had it in her to be _this _mad.

"I don't - I don't know what you're talking about. You fucked my brother, you're-"

"I'm what Inuyasha? And don't fucking say you don't know what I'm talking about. You and Kanna are fucking right under my nose." She took another step forward and then another, and another until she was standing in front of him. She poked his chest with her finger and raised her head. "How does it feel? Do you feel broken? Do you feel betrayed? Tell me Inuyasha, was fucking her worth it? Do you enjoy standing here, smelling what I did with your _brother_?"

The urge was stronger than him and he could not stop it. He roughly grabbed her wrist, wrapped his fingers around it and he squeezed. She was provoking him and it was working. What was happening between he and Kanna was not the same thing! And Kanna was just her best friend… Sesshomaru…he was his fucking brother! How could she do that to him! And _him_. The fucking ice king, the fucking bastard. Oh, he bet he enjoyed it. Anything to hurt Inuyasha.

"What did you do? Get on your knees and beg him? Did you beg him to be his play toy?" Kagome was supposed to be a good woman and a good wife. How could she lower herself enough to jump in bed with Sesshomaru?

"When did you decide it would be fun to fuck my best friend?"

"It's your fault," he finally blurred out.

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows arched and she scoffed. He had to be kidding her. It was _her_ fault? Last time she checked they used to have sex fairly regularly and every single time he asked, she provided. "My fault?" No, he did not just say that. He was _not_ that stupid. He could not be.

He was breathing hard and his chest was heaving with every puff of air he took in. How was he supposed to explain? She would never understand. Unless his brother… no, oh god no. He was not giving himself a mental image of _that_. "You're human."

"You cheated on me because I'm human?"

"You're all weak and I…I didn't wanna break ya alright?"

If the situation was not so maddening, sad and frustrating, she might just have laughed. Kagome was close to losing her mind. Clearly, Sesshomaru, the one who was supposed to hate humans, had more knowledge of them than Inuyasha who was _married_ to one. He thought she was breakable? She damn wished someone filmed everything Sesshomaru and she did. If there was one thing she was not, it was fragile. She _wanted_ to be handled roughly!

"And Kanna could handle you?"

"She's half demon like me! She understands! Demons don't want us. Humans usually don't and when they do, we hurt 'em."

"You never hurt me… At least not physically," she spat out.

"Cause I gotta be careful all the time. I was only gonna sleep with her once. I just wanted to be able to… release it all alright? I can be myself with her."

Kagome felt the rage spread through her and before she knew what was happening she felt her hand make contact with Inuyasha's face. She slapped him. She really, really slapped him. She watched as the hit made his head turn and then his skin took a red hue.

His entire body quivered but all he did was grab the hand she used to assault him and hold on to it tightly just like he was doing with the other one. "I didn't fucking hit you, so don't hit me."

"You _cheated_ on me with _her_. Why her?" At this point, she was trying to prevent her voice from breaking. She did not mean to hit him but his words broke the dam. How could he be so clueless and hurtful at the same time?

"Cause I didn't know anybody else." His ears flattened on top of his head. She might have been angry earlier but now all he smelled was sadness. "Why him?"

"Your _girlfriend_ suggested it."

Kanna? No. She would not. Why would she tell Kagome to cheat? It did not make any sense. Kanna was like him, she just wanted a casual fuck, nothing serious. Why would she try to make Kagome leave him when she knew how much he loved her? Just because he cheated did not mean that she was not the love of his life; Kagome would always be the only woman for him.

"You're lying."

"She did. And for your fucking information, I didn't have to beg your brother to fuck me. Does it surprise you that someone else would want me? Do you really see me as that undesirable?"

"I don't." This was not why he had sex with someone else. He never wanted her to think that. "I love you."

"Don't lie to my face, Inuyasha or I swear to God, I will slap you again." She never wanted to hear him say those words to her again. "How can you still say it and mean it? Can't you see what you've done to us? THIS IS NOT WHO I AM! I do not cheat! I slept with your brother! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON! But you cheated on me. You turned me into this angry, pitiful woman. All this time, I was right here for you. I was your fucking carpet and I let your walk all over me. You cheated on me and I didn't even leave you! I just wanted to get even! I _stayed_. What kind of person does that? I was gonna let you get away with it! You destroyed me, our marriage and my trust in you. You let me turn this marriage into this. I loved you Inuyasha. You were my world and I was gonna be with you forever and you had to ruin it."

She felt the tears threatening to fall and she held them back as best she could. "I hate who I've become." All those feelings were swirling inside of her and she did not know how she felt anymore.

"It's hard to stop when you start." He almost understood her and how she felt. But he did not want to because what she did was worse than what he did. "But he's my brother. That's disgusting. You were with me and him and you acted like nothing happened." He exhaled. "How long? How long have you been fucking my brother?"

"It's none of your business. Especially considering how long you've been fucking Kanna. Oh yeah, I read your emails. Sorry. Hope it didn't ruin your life…oh wait, it ruined _mine_."

_Fuck_. Emails. She did tell him he should delete them. Was that how she found out? Two years of cheating and she found out because he did not log out? Fuck!

"I went to see someone else because I didn't wanna hurt ya! I wanted to be a demon but I couldn't take the risk. You just did it to be a bitch."

"No, I didn't it because unlike you, he made me feel like I was worth something, like I was a desirable woman."

"I fucked ya all the time!"

Vulgar asshole. Why did she expect anything else from him? "Oh yeah. Five minutes of pleasure. How lucky for me. Well guess what? You're out of luck. Your _brother_ taught me there is more to it than you lying on top of me until you got enough."

"Oh yeah? Well, it was _bad_ because you got the leftovers. After fucking a real woman, I was all tired out."

Another slap. This one however came packed with a little drizzle of holy powers. He flinched and hurried to back away while she smirked.

"Are you really gonna play that game with me?"

"I can take you down. We both know it, _hanyou_." The word slipped her before she could stop it. He hurt her, he cheated on her and treated her like she was nothing but that was low. She had nothing against hanyou and she never believed Inuyasha should be ashamed of himself. After all, the children she would have had with him would be sort of hanyou. She did not care!

The intensity of his rage made his whole body quake and he came so close to her that their noses touched. He wanted to scream, he wanted to say hurtful things to her but instead, he felt tears stinging at his eyes. Kanna accepted him but she had no other choice; she was like him. Kagome was different. She was pure, at least used to be, and human, fully human. Despite all that, she never saw him as a half-breed; she always loved him for him. Apparently, he was wrong all along. She was like everybody else. She hated what he was.

"At least Kanna never lied to me."

Damn it. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean that." There they were; fighting because he cheated on her and she reciprocated and here she was wanting to apologize because she hurt his feelings. He never cared about hers when he slept with her best friend.

"I'm angry! You made me angry! Why! Why couldn't you even talk to me about what you wanted, what you needed?"

"Because you would have said no!"

"Maybe I wanted it too!"

Lies. She was lying. She was Kagome, a good old fashioned girl. Who fucked his older brother.

"Did you do all that with him?"

"What did you do with Kanna?"

He clenched his hand into a fist, once, then twice until finally he took hold of her jaw. She tried to jerk herself away from him but he held on tight. His heart was racing as he stared right into her eyes. "Did he mark you?"

_"I want you to be mine."_

_"I'm saying be mine forever."_

_"I'm saying, let me bite you and show the world you belong to me."_

"No."

Just because he did not believe her, he tilted her head to the side anyway. Her neck was bare and he found himself breathing easier.

Now that he had his answer, she slapped his hand away. "You shouldn't have to worry about someone else marking me. You should have done it yourself! Why didn't you?"

"You're human!"

"And you're half human! What difference does it make? It's who you are and I accept that. I always accepted that!"

"_Well I don't!_"

At his revelation, she was unable to hide her surprise.

One tear escape him and he became stiff. "You're human. You don't gotta be anything else. I have to be both, but neither side wants me! Sometimes, I feel like a human, sometimes, I feel like a fucking demon. I don't know what I'm supposed to be. And whatever I do it ain't worth shit because nobody approves of it."

Always torn and never a part of anything.

"I'm alone. You don't know what it's like to be half of two. She _knows_. I wasn't just fucking her alright? I needed somebody to understand me. You say you understand but you don't Kag, you don't! You'll never be me. It doesn't matter how fucking nice you are, you'll never get it."

Fuck. He hated this shit. He hated it.

"But you? What did ya get from it? What did it give you to sleep with Sesshomaru? _Nothing_. You didn't need someone to understand you."

She remained silent. She listened to his every word without having any reaction. His rage even had time to lessen a little before she even moved.

"You're even a worse bastard than I thought you were. Are you seriously going to explain your cheating with this? Because you felt that I couldn't understand you? YOU ALWAYS KNEW I WAS HUMAN! We were FRIENDS for years! You never thought I couldn't understand you. But now, you wanted to fuck another woman and all of the sudden, you feel this way? How convenient! You're a fucking liar. You're a worthless asshole! Don't try to make me feel guilty because you did something wrong!"

"You did something wrong too! You fucked my brother!"

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME."

"So this was the first time?"

"What?"

"If ya only did it cause I cheated on you, one time should have been enough. You're Kagome, you're a goody two shoes right? Once was enough. So this was the first time you slept with him, right?"

"No." She wanted to hurt him. She needed him to hurt as much as he did the day she found out he was sleeping with another woman. Plus, they were being _honest_ now were they not? For the first time, _he_ had to speak the truth.

"No?" She could not mean - _no, no_. Once - oh once was bad. But more than that? No.

Wait. Now he remembered. He remembered what Sesshomaru said.

_"Is your wife not enough for you, Inuyasha?"_

_"I have no interest in your wife."_

That fucking bastard. He must have been so happy with himself. Oh he was the master of lies and pain. He refused to believe what Kagome said about Kanna having any part in this. His brother had to be the one who convinced Kagome. He acted on his own and he manipulated her. He probably pretended to be nice and that he had emotions.. He used Kagome's pain to make her do what he wanted.

"How many times?"

"I don't know."

"You cheated on me and ya don't even know how many times?"

"Do you? Do you know how many times you fucked Kanna?"

Silence fell.

"That's what I thought."

He was disgusted with her and with himself. He should not have but she should not have. He finally did the only thing he knew how to do; shy away from his feelings. He grabbed the edge of the coffee table and flipped it over. She did not even flinch. His chest heaved heavily with each breath while he dug his claws in the wood. It broke off in splinters all around his fingers but he did not stop.

"You're mine. Not his."

"I'm not yours anymore."

His eyes widened. "Y-you're my wife."

"It's called divorce."

No, no; she had it all wrong! It was a mistake! He made a mistake but it did not mean he could not fix this. She did something wrong too! Together they could forgive each other. "No! We ain't gonna get a damn divorce! We're a couple! So I slept with Kanna! You fucked Sesshomaru! I ain't asking you for a divorce."

Stubborn dog. "You're the one who ruined this. You don't get to ask for a divorce. You ruined this, you made it all wrong. I loved you Inuyasha! Even when I was your friend while you pinned over my cousin. I waited. I didn't go after you because you were _taken_. And I knew it would be wrong. I loved you so much I would have waited forever. Now all I wanna do is be as far away from you as possible. You disgust me. I _hate_ you."

She never spoke like this. She always loved him. She promised on their wedding day that she would be his forever. "I- I love you."

"No you don't."

"I hate you for everything you've done to me. I hate you for turning me into _this_."

She did not think or breathe as she walked past him, brushing against his shoulder. Her heart was beating fast which turned her deaf. She could barely feel the tears running down her cheeks as she exited the apartment. Everything was there; Inuyasha, her life and who she used to be. There was no going back anymore.

Kagome heard it slam behind her yet she had no idea where to go.

-V-

A broken mess.

It accurately described his living room. The moment he walked inside, he completely lost it. At this point he was shocked that he even managed to remain calm and collected in front of her. Now, everything was destroyed. He clawed the couch until it was nothing more than a shredded pile of junk. He broke every lamp, every vase; anything that could shatter. The walls trembled and for a moment, he believed the house would sink in around him.

His eyes bled red, even now, and his heart was racing. He was baring his fangs at the emptiness while darkness filled him. She said no and he walked out. Obviously he had no other choice. If he stayed, if he begged, then he would appear to be weak. He had to let her go because there was nothing else he could do. He seduced her, he took her body but she refused him nonetheless. She no longer loved Inuyasha, she promised herself to Sesshomaru. She even screamed that she belonged to him. Wasn't mating just the next natural step? At this point, everything else they did was just as important.

It made no sense.

He punched the nearest wall and growled.

Sesshomaru felt her emotions towards him. Weren't lust and love nearly the same thing? If she refused him and… what if she returned to Inuyasha? She promised she would not and he believed her but there was also the possibility that…she was weak. No, he picked her because she was strong. She would not do this to him. She was the one.

Suddenly, he felt a flare of rage nearby and he smirked.

Oh. Perhaps she did not go back to the bastard. And now, Sesshomaru was about to have some fun. He moved away from the door, certain that his little brother would break through it. As if such a violent action would prove he was strong. Foolish pup. Inuyasha could not even keep his wife; what would he do against a powerful Lord Demon?

Then, everything happened like Sesshomaru predicted.

Inuyasha burst in and nearly broke the door as he did so. It slammed against the wall and left a dent in it.

"You fucking bastard."

"I believe _you_ are the bastard."

Tears stained his face, his eyes were red and magenta markings were flashing on his cheeks. How pathetic. He could not fight like a hanyou; he was trying to fight like a youkai. He would obviously fail. Sesshomaru disliked Inuyasha though part of that hatred was because he had Kagome and he treated her badly. Before that, he simply did not care much for him. He was an annoyance yes but he came to realize that it was no reason to kill him.

Unfortunately, if Inuyasha provoke him….he had to defend himself. And destroy him.

"She's my _wife_."

"Yes, she is your wife but she is not your mate. By demon laws she is free."

"She ain't a demon! She's a human."

A human who strayed too often in a world that was not hers. "She accepted claims made my demons. She accepted our world. It matters very little that she is human."

Oh how Inuyasha could smell it. His Kagome's scent was all over the house and all over his older brother. It made his guts twist and he wanted to vomit. When the scent was only in his apartment, he could almost ignore it and pretend it did not exist. He could no longer do that. It was all too real and it happened more than once.

"She also enjoys our rutting ways."

At those words, his control snapped. His rage blinded him as he raised his fist and punched…_the air_. Obviously, Sesshomaru swiftly moved out of the way and avoided the hit.

"You fucking slept with her. I fucking get to hit you." It angered him that the only chance he might have to hit him was if Sesshomaru gave him a shot. He hated it but his need to hit him was greater than anything else. Maybe if he forced his brother to lower his guard then he could come up on top.

After all, it might be the only way Inuyasha would retrieve his honor. He had to beat Sesshomaru. He was angry, he was foolish but even he knew he was not strong enough. That only made his rage grow in intensity.

Sesshomaru raised his hand and wrapped it around Inuyasha's fist. He held on tightly, so tightly that Inuyasha was not even able to pull away. His bones began to crack under the pressure and he winced in pain. None of that made Sesshomaru stop.

"If you wish to _hit_ me little brother, you will have to earn it."

"I thought you believed in that honor bullshit," he said with a grunt.

He scoffed. "I do. You are the one who dishonored your wife, Inuyasha. I could have never gained her affections if you had treated her with respect."

"Ya told Kagome! Ya the one who told her aren't ya? That's how she found my emails."

"I do not know how she came upon the truth. I simply found her when she was upset."

"I _knew it_! Ya took advantage of her!"

"I assure you Inuyasha that every time I _had_ your wife, she was a very willing participant." He strengthened his hold on his hand. "I would never lower myself like that. Never imply such filthy lies again."

Kagome loved, wanted and sought everything they did. It was part of the reason why he was so angry she refused him.

"Ya shoulda stayed away. She was mine."

He did not care about any of the lies Sesshomaru was blabbering. Someone had to pay and it would have to be him. He focused all his power into one attack. He felt his claws grow as he launched his free hand forward and dug his claws into Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru did try to get away. He released Inuyasha's hand in a violent pull and nearly dislocated his shoulder, but it was too late. He felt the warm blood spilling from his chest and he felt the sharp claws digging in his flesh. _Damn hanyou_.

"You will need more than this to injure me, little brother."

His eyes glimmered and he smirked. Now, he had an excuse to beat the living hell out of Inuyasha.

-V-

The rain was pouring outside hitting the window loudly. She sat on the couch with her legs tucked in beneath her rear. She was looking out the window while nibbling at her nails. He called her and warned her. At first, she was not nervous or scared. After all, she _was_ a half demon; she was powerful and she could certainly defend herself. Then, time passed and Kagome never showed up. If she was this angry, if she found out the truth she should have come to Kanna's house immediately.

Now, she feared her.

What was she planning? What was she trying to do?

It could not be good.

It did not matter. She would be able to sense her the moment she was close. It was not like Kagome knew how to hide herself. She was a petty human.

A smile finally appeared on her face and she seemed to relax. She leaned into the couch and closed her eyes. She was wrong about this; it was the perfect solution. Kagome knew! She was going to leave Inuyasha! Now, he was going to be all hers just like she always planned. Granted Inuyasha acted upset but it was simply a natural reaction. It was not as if he actually was going to miss Kagome or like he would go chasing after her. He was having a reaction to the break up. In a day or two he would be back to normal. She would not be surprised if he asked her to mate him soon.

Oh how long did she dream about that moment.

The dream surrounded her and happiness filled her before everything was shattered by a knock on the door. _Kagome_. How did she slip so close without Kanna noticing?

She rose to her feet and kept her body steady and her expression fake. At first, she would pretend she did not know. At first, she would play along like she did during all those years. She knew Kagome; she was kind and forgiving. If Kanna played her right, she could get her to lower her guard and then, she could win the game. She felt her body tingle with pleasure as she took hold of the handle and opened the door.

On the other side she found Kagome with her hair soaked and sticking to her skin and clothes and her makeup leaking down her face. Her eyes were red as if she cried but the rain washed away any evidence of the tears.

"Kagome?" she said as she tried to act surprised and confused.

Unfortunately for Kanna, her little game did not last long when she got a physical response out of Kagome instead of a verbal one. A loud, harsh slap. She barely had time to think before the sting spread to her face. _Oh_, that little bitch. That was not a regular human slap. It was spiked with her miko powers.

"You-"

She never got to finish her sentence because Kagome pushed her inside.

"You listened to me. You let me cry on your shoulder. And all this time, you were sleeping with my husband?"

Kanna's face transformed as she began glaring at Kagome. "Why do you care? You're sleeping with Sesshomaru! If you really loved Inuyasha you would have never done that. Even if he cheated on you. Admit it, you were just looking for an excuse and you found one."

"I loved Inuyasha." He was her first love, the kind of love she would never have again. "He broke me. You betrayed me too. You were supposed to be my best friend but you're nothing more than a back stabbing bitch."

"At least I don't open my legs for anyone."

"No, just for your best friend's husband."

"You don't deserve him. I loved him first."

Taken back, she frowned. "No you didn't."

"Oh what, because I didn't tell you? I didn't share everything with you!"

"But — if"

"If I told you, you wouldn't have gone after him?"

It made no sense. After Kikyo and Inuyasha broke up, Kagome waited. She waited for him to grieve the relationship and to see if perhaps _someone else_ interested him. Or if someone else wanted him. Kanna _never_ flirted with him. She never even hinted at it. Back then, Kagome was not sure that Inuyasha would ever be interested in her. She would have seen any reason to back away, to not go for it. She wanted his happiness above all. Kami that was a long time ago. That was a time when she would have done anything for him - even sacrificed it all.

"I would have let him choose."

"Well, he chose. _He chose me_." She chuckled while taking a step towards Kagome. "He might have married you but he realized it was a mistake. He realized I was the one for him."

"Then why didn't he leave me? Why did he promise to dump you?"

Her gaze hardened. "He only said that because he panicked."

Oh they could be together for all she cared. Once a cheater, always a cheater. She did not need him and really, they deserved each other. She did not go to Kanna's apartment to fight over Inuyasha. She did not want him. "Take him. Marry him. _Mate him_."

"You're giving up?" she inquired, proudly.

"I gave him up a long time ago." When she slept with Sesshomaru, she chose never to go back. "What I don't understand is how could you? Why even pretend to be my friend?"

"How else could I get you two to break up? I had to make sure it happened. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt you so he wouldn't do it. _You_ had to fuck up."

"So you sent me there on purpose?"

"You were never right for him. You're just human. You don't know what it's like to be _us_."

Inuyasha gave her the same speech. "Human. What a terrible thing to be. We're so fragile. So different right?"

Kagome felt her powers tingling through her body and it tickled her skin. Rage, betrayal; they were powerful feelings. It brought her power to a whole new level. Her life was ruined and she had to rebuild it from the start. Kanna took everything from her and she was supposed to let her walk away with everything? No, she did not want Inuyasha anymore but…maybe she could give Kanna a different perspective. Maybe she could teach her what it was like to be human.

She took slow steps and appeared harmless. Kanna did not even back away. Heck, she did not seem suspicious until Kagome stopped right in front of her. "Let me know if you feel that you can't be with a demon anymore."

Puzzlement formed on Kanna's features while Kagome grabbed her shoulders. Immediately a pink glow surrounded them and Kanna's skin began to burn. She screamed and tried to pull away but Kagome dug her fingernails into her flesh.

"Bitch."

Kanna's eyes turned red and then, she lashed out at Kagome. Out of self-defense, Kagome pulled away her injured left arm. Four claw marks covered her upper arm and blood poured out of the wounds. It never stopped Kagome from going through with her plan. Her aura was so strong, so powerful, that it turned white. Kanna felt blinded by the rush of holiness filling her. Kagome did _not_ have that kind of power, it was impossible! It was suffocating her and she was certain she was about to lose consciousness. Her demon side tried to protect her and forced its way out. She clawed as much as she could and inflicted many injuries. Blood spilled everywhere and the metallic scent of it overwhelming her senses.

But it was too late.

Kanna dropped to her knees. When she looked up, through the bright light, she saw Kagome's eyes. They were glowing pink. It mesmerized her. Then, it happened. The aura no longer burned. It was soothing - like a dream. It was the last thought to cross her mind before she dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kagome lowered herself to the ground and moved her hands to Kanna's forehead. She sent wave and wave of power until Kanna's body could no longer take it. She jolted on the ground as if she was having a seizure and then slowly, her markings disappeared and her claws turned into nails.

By the time Kagome pulled away, she looked like a human.

Kagome stared at her ex best-friend with a heavy heart.. She always used her powers for good, never for payback. She never thought - she wanted to try it but…she never thought she could purify her friend's demonic half.

She looked down at her hands as if they were weapons and then her legs began to shake. Her knees buckled under her weight and she fell flat beside Kanna.

Revenge was bittersweet.

-V-


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I totally forgot to post chapters. It was my birthday friday and I just kinda you know cake, parties, dinners. Aaha. Daily updates will re-start.

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 8: Consequences**

Kagome watched, _almost_ feeling guilty, as Kanna displayed a reaction even she did not see coming. She thought Kanna's reaction to her new full humanity would be violent. Instead, her ex best-friend was having a complete meltdown. She was laying still on the ground, her fists full of her now black hair. When Kagome came to be again, Kanna was already in that position. Part of her, the part deep down who remembered all their years as best friend, wanted to console her. However, her newfound hatred for Kanna prevented her from doing that. _Good_. She deserved no sympathy.

Still a bit weak, Kagome struggled to make it to her feet. The next step would be to leave but Kagome had one more thing left to say. "I guess now you can't understand him either."

This time, Kanna reacted. She lifted her head which revealed her tear stained face. Her eyes shone with rage while she glared at Kagome. _This_ did not compare. _This_ was not payback. _This_ was cruel. How could Kagome do this to her? Inuyasha did not even _belong_ to Kagome. He was meant to be Kanna's all along. They were meant to be together. They were both hanyou, surrounded by people who could not understand them. They were the perfect couple, the ones who would grow old together.

Now, Kagome took that dream away from her. She took it all away.

Rage rose within Kanna as she launched herself at Kagome. Unfortunately for her, the attack did not have the impact she thought it would… because she was human now. Kagome barely flinched. Instead, she stood over Kanna, who was now lying on the ground, with a sad smile on her lips. "You did this to yourself."

Kagome turned around and dragged her feet until she reached the door. She gave her ex best-friend one last look before completely walking out. It seemed that after all Inuyasha and Kanna really deserved each other.

_Inuyasha_.

She did not know what happened to him. She guessed he went to see Sesshomaru and so his faith was unknown. It depended on what mood Sesshomaru was in and guessing how him and her left things off, she was sure he was pretty pissed off. Though she was _almost_ certain Sesshomaru did not kill him. Unless Inuyasha acted very stupidly, which he might have…

However, she would not get involved. First of all, Sesshomaru and her apparently ended it all, even though she never knew until the end that there was something to end, and second of all it was not her fight. She would have disliked it if someone got between her and Kanna. She did somewhat hope Inuyasha would make it out alive. She did hate him and Kanna _more_ than she could ever tell but she would never wish death on someone. No, there were worse punishments than that - just like what she did to Kanna.

Now, the bitch would never be able to claim that _she could not be understood_ and that was why her and Inuyasha slept together.

Now, she could admit what a backstabbing whore she was.

Although, Kagome would be lying if she said she did not feel guilty for doing somewhat the same, even if she only started doing it because she found out about Inuyasha's little secret. It started with revenge. She never thought she would sleep with someone else, especially not Sesshomaru. She got caught up in it and she guessed he did too. Yes, Sesshomaru got confused. There was no way he expected them to be _something else_ than what they were. Perhaps it was for the best that it was all over.

Now, she could put this whole nightmare behind her and move on.

If only she knew where to begin.

-V-

Pain was all that made up Inuyasha's world when he woke up.

He only managed to open his eyes half way since they were too bruised up. From what he could see though, he was in his bed and in his apartment… which reeked of Sesshomaru and Kagome. The last thing he remembered was throwing attacks at his brother and then a bright light shun. The rest was nothing but a blur. His body was covered in wounds and blood and he could not move anything: he felt paralyzed. He was also fairly certain that every bone in his body were broken. From the light coming in he could tell it was morning. How could he not have healed by now?

At that moment, he was not sure what was more bruised; his body or his ego? How did his brother managed to mess him up like that? What made Inuyasha madder was the fact that the bastard was probably _fine_ since in Inuyasha's last memories of him, he was still standing, unwounded.

_Fucking asshole_.

Inuyasha's rage was disturbed by the sound of the door. If he could have moved his face, he would have been surprised when Kagome walked into the bedroom. In all honesty, she was almost as shocked as he was; she never expected him to be in the apartment. Although from the look of him someone _dumped_ him there. Somehow seeing him like this brought a twisted sense of pleasure to Kagome. It was as if all was right in the universe. Plus, he would heal and really it was not half as bad as what she did to his _girlfriend_. He got off easy. For a moment, her fingers tingled but she knew better. No way Kanna and Inuyasha would get to be humans together. It would be too easy.

"I see you talked to your brother," she said as she picked up her suitcase.

Of course, the only reply she got from him was a mumble.

"What comes around goes around. You should ask Kanna about it when you see her." Because she knew he would. If he cared about Kanna enough to ruin their marriage then she was certain he would check up on her later.

A panic flashed in Inuyasha's eyes. Considering Kagome's cold tone, one he never heard before, she could have done anything to Kanna. And it was all on him; he should have picked someone else. Though, it was not like he even meant to get with Kanna in the first place.

Now his life was shattered, broken to pieces.

Kagome always spoke to him so kindly and lovingly. Now he could hear the hatred dripping from her voice. She _hated_ him. He thought it would fade away, he thought he could beat up his brother, break up with Kanna and get his Kagome back but now, he was not sure _his_ Kagome still existed. This was not his wife. This was a bitter, broken, angry and vengeful woman.

Was she right? Was it really all his fault? It could not be! He never meant to hurt her.

Unable to move, he was forced to watch her pack right in front of his eyes. All he wanted to do was throw himself off the bed and wrap his arms around her and beg for forgiveness. She was Kagome. She was never supposed to leave him. He always thought she would be there no matter what. How could she do this to him? Did she not know how much he needed her? He was even ready to overlook the fact that she slept with his brother! That had to count for something considering what an offence that was, one worse than what he did.

Why did she get to be the one who was leaving?

"I know what I did was wrong," she said as if she could hear his thoughts. "I did a stupid thing because _you_ hurt me and I got caught up in it." She sighed. "I just can't bring myself to understand _why_ you did it. I was always there ready to listen. You were never there for me."

Her grip tightened on her suitcase's handle while she looked away. This was it. All she was taking with her was all that she managed to fit in that suitcase. Her life with Inuyasha was over and so was her life as she knew it.

She could hear his voice as he tried to get her to stay but it all came out as mumbles. It was better this way. He hurt her and she was very mad at him but she did not want to hear him beg. Apparently, she had to thank Sesshomaru for making this easier for her.

_Sesshomaru_.

He was another one who she was going to leave behind. She would never know what that _moment_ was and she did not want to know. The sex was mind blowing and she loved every second of it. He made her feel alive, desirable and showed her she could go and get what she wanted. However, he was not the kind of man she wished to have. He was all wrong for her. He probably got caught up in the moment or he thought stealing her from his brother would be his greatest victory. Whatever the reason, it was his own.

Now, there was only one problem left; Kagome had nowhere to go. She lost her best friend and her husband on the same day which left her with very limited options. Actually, there was _one_ solution.

_Home_.

-V-

"I hope you are both aware that neither of you are allowed to leave until _someone_ explains to me _what the hell is going on_!"

Both sons flinched as the surge of power coming from their father traveled through the room.

To say that Inutaisho was in a bad mood was an understatement. First of all, his youngest son ended up in the hospital, since his injuries would not heal on their own, and he refused to say how he got beat up so badly. Then, his lawyer called regarding the matter of Inuyasha and Kagome's divorce. Considering the fact that both his sons could not be left together without a war erupting, it was clear his oldest son was responsible for Inuyasha's _accident_.

However, neither spoke about it and he was getting highly irritated.

Inuyasha would love nothing more than to rat out his brother but his pride prevented him from doing so. He did not need anyone to know his brother stole his wife from him _and_ managed to kick his ass. It was too embarrassing.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was proud of the work he did on Inuyasha. He also did not feel ashamed with what took place between him and Kagome; after all, she was not a mated woman. However, despite the rage he might feel towards her, he would not shame her. He had a feeling if the word got out, it would affect her deeply and it was why he kept silent.

"I already told ya, it's his fault," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is his fault Inuyasha?"

And there stopped the answers once again.

He reached out for his suitcase and took out a USB drive. "Do you know what this is?"

"A USB?" Inuyasha replied almost rolling his eyes.

"Footage from the video surveillance in _this_ office. I had my assistant go through it and she found this one quite _shocking_. Although, she has not told me what is on it."

"We do not have surveillance footage in the offices," Sesshomaru calmly pointed out.

"We do. It is not viewed or watched but because of security laws, we had to install it." He cleared his voice. "Shall I play it?"

Inuyasha was not nervous…because Inuyasha did not know what was on it. Sesshomaru however, did. Nonetheless, he made no motion to stop his father from playing the video. If the truth was going to come out, he much rather Inuyasha _see _it all with his own two eyes.

Inutaisho waited for a brief moment but when all he got was silence, he set up the video and hit play. All you could see was Sesshomaru's office door from the inside with Sesshomaru standing in front of it. Then, in a flash, it opened and he dragged a woman with him, smacking her back against the door. While he grabbed her thighs, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist, her face became visible. There was Kagome with her head tilted back as Sesshomaru devoured her neck. Everyone watched in silence as he grabbed her head and kissed her passionately while her hands roamed over his body, all the way to his hair.

_"Inu-yasha is rig-ht th-ere."_

_"It did not stop you last time, little minx." _Pause._ "Or when you were on the phone with him last night."_

_"Are you not wet for this Sesshomaru?"_

_"Do you not ache for my cock?"_

Then, no more sounds or picture came through. All that could be seen was the crushed laptop in Inuyasha's hands. His eyes were burning with tears and red was glimmering in his pupils. He wanted to rip out his brother throat. Those images, they would forever play in his head, he would never forget them. Inuyasha prepared to launch himself at his brother when suddenly a hand wrapped itself around his throat, stopping him.

Inutaisho might be holding back his youngest son but it was not Inuyasha he was looking at but Sesshomaru. "Explain yourself," he demanded. His son disappointed him; Sesshomaru was supposed to have honor and pride.

"I have done nothing shameful," Sesshomaru replied as his eyes locked with Inuyasha's. "Kagome might be _married_ but she is not mated."

Inutaisho arched an eyebrow. "Why did you not mate her?" His eyes were still on Sesshomaru but Inuyasha knew the question was for him.

"I ain't a full youkai like you guys alright. It ain't the same."

It hurt him to know his son still did not see himself a youkai. It did not matter that his blood was diluted; he was one of them.

"And _you_, it would be less dishonorable if you told me yourself and marriage is still a commitment. You had no right." And Kagome… he never thought she would do such a thing.

"I did not tell you because I wish to spare Kagome. Also perhaps you should remind your other son that marriage is a commitment." His jaw clenched. "After all, Kagome only came to me after she found out Inuyasha was sleeping with her best friend." It was a slight alteration of the truth but a necessary one. He needed his father to know how low his little brother fell.

This time, Inutaisho's grip on Inuyasha's throat tightened. "What. Did. You. _Do?"_

"It - it ain't like that."

"Explain. Do you or did you not cheat on your _wife_?"

_Fuck_. "I did."

The sound of bones crushing echoed in the room and it was then that Inutaisho realized he went far enough. He let Inuyasha's body fall upon the ground and he backed away until his back hit his desk. What did he do wrong? What did both of his sons make such mistakes?

"I love Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded.

"You do not deserve her."

"Oy! She slept with that asshole! She ain't perfect."

"Her heart was broken. You broke hers therefor you cannot understand the things one might do under the influence of pain and betrayal. I do not approve of her actions but they were brought upon because of your disgusting choices. Was she not faithful to you until the moment she found out you went behind her back?"

Silence fell as Inuyasha could only look down at his feet. "Yeah," he finally said.

"And you, did she come to you?"

"In a way."

"You should have had more honor than that, Sesshomaru. You should have turned her down, pushed her away. Pursuing her was not the answer - mated or _not_."

How could his father not see that the meaningless human bond called marriage that united Kagome and Inuyasha meant nothing to him? It was not the proof of true commitment and Inuyasha demonstrated that by cheating. When one mated they poured their soul, power, energy and love into the other person. Cheating was despicable in a mating but apparently in a marriage it was pretty _fucking_ _common_.

"Are you still seeing her?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Now do either of you know where the poor girl is?"

"She left this morning…with her suitcase."

Inutaisho saw Kagome as a daughter and he worried for her well being. "Very well, I will try to locate her and make sure she is well. And no, I will not tell either of you about her or her current location. I do not want to see you _or_ you speak of her or say her name."

They did not say anything.

"Understood?"

Silent nods.

"Now, you both better behave. I do not care how strong you both think you are. I will put you out of shape for so long that you will be _old_ when you recover. Do not provoke me and do not fight. You have both shamed me and I do not want to see either of you."

Sadness filled Inutaisho's heart as he watched his sons leave. He cared for them very much and their happiness was important to him. However, they could not go on living while thinking they could do certain things and get away with it. He thought he educated them properly but they proved to him that he did not. Whatever he did, it was not enough and now he had to rectify that mistake.

He picked up his phone and dialed the one number he knew where to find Kagome. In a way he hoped he was right but if he was, that meant _they_ could easily find her as well.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Is Kagome home?"

Silence.

"Yes. Thank you. I will wait."

_Damn it_.

-V-

Time went by and both sons obeyed their father's rule. They did not see her or contact her. Inuyasha came close a few times but Inutaisho was always lurking in the shadows ready to scold him. For Sesshomaru, it seemed to be an easier process. Never once did the urge to talk to her appear. She shattered his pride and flat out refused him; he had no desire to see her again. She was no longer his concern.

When it came to Kanna, she never saw Inuyasha again. She showed up on his doorstep a few times and waited for him but he never answered the door. Since she no longer possessed the strength to break down the door, she always left after a moment. The worse part for Inuyasha was that he _needed _the physical contact especially since he was so desperate to get Kagome out of his mind. The problem was that Kanna only served to remind him of what he lost. Even the sound of her voice made his heart stop.

If he learned to be better, if he learned to refuse Kanna, Kagome would still be his.

He lost it all because he was a foolish pup.

For days he hated her instead of himself but after a while he saw the truth that everyone else saw a long time ago. He doomed their marriage all by himself. She did the right thing by leaving him; he did not deserve her. However, he was not losing hope. If he worked on being a better man and learned to be worthy of her, he might get a second chance. He seriously thought she was a very forgiving person and if he put in the right effort, she might find it in her heart to forgive him and love him again. And he would never think about her and his brother together again.

Even if the sounds of Sesshomaru making _his_ wife moan remained stuck in his mind forever.

On his side, Inutaisho kept himself informed of Kagome's situation. Every two-three days they would chat on the phone. It broke his heart, and Izayoi's, to think she would no longer be officially a part of their family but they made sure to inform her that she was always welcomed in their home and that they saw her as the daughter they never had. She seemed to appreciate.

To top it all off, the divorce was almost settled. Kagome wanted nothing which made the whole process much easier. Although, Inutaisho would have made sure that Inuyasha gave her everything she wished for in the settlement.

All that was missing was Inuyasha's signature.

Inutaisho chose not to pressure him for the time being. He knew it was still hard for his son to admit it was truly over. This would finalize it; no more Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, have you seen your brother lately?"

"I avoid him. It allows me to follow your orders."

Inutaisho made one thing very clear; the brothers were not to ever fight again, at least not in a deadly fashion like they did over Kagome.

"You cannot avoid him forever. I will not tolerate you missing any more family dinners."

When Kagome was around, it was easy to get the both of them to attend. Now, he knew why. Unfortunately, that meant that with her disappearance from their lives, his sons barely ever came home.

"One needs a family to have family dinners."

He always disliked Inuyasha but that hatred was now stronger than ever. Although, the fact that he proved to the annoying bastard _who_ was the strongest was quite gratifying and it would be pleasing to see how Inuyasha would act around him now.

"Your mother and I are your family and so is your brother."

"Actually, she is Inuyasha's mother."

Inutaisho sighed. "Son, it happened. I disliked it very much but it did happen. It is normal for him to be angry with you. However, I do not see why _you_ are mad at him." He had a clue as of why but he wanted his son to talk about it.

"He disrespected her. He has no honor."

"You always thought Inuyasha had no honor and you have never disliked him this much in the past."

This time, Sesshomaru raised his eyes and locked gaze with his father. "What is the point you are trying to make, father?"

"You care about Kagome."

"She was worthy enough to aid me in fulfilling my purpose."

"You only slept with her to piss off your brother?"

"Correct."

"No other reasons?"

"No."

"Do not lie to me, son. I do not think it would be wise for you two to share a life, considering the events that took place, but I know you did not only sleep with her to annoy Inuyasha. Your intentions had to be different than that."

"They were not." It was clear his father was not convinced by his words. "She does not interest me."

"You never asked how she was. You never wanted me to tell her anything."

"She and I said all we had to say the last time we saw each other."

"Did you ever speak to her? During your little meetings?"

"I had no desire to talk to her."

It was a good thing he never spoke to her or shared. It would have made her rejection even more humiliating. The way it happened he could still salvaged some pieces of his pride.

"So she never knew you cared for her? She thought it was physical - only physical?"

Did Sesshomaru not already tell his father he did not care for her? Why did he insist on pushing the issue? "We discussed the rules. It was not a relationship."

"And you did not want one?"

"No."

"Good."

Inutaisho's final reply surprised Sesshomaru but he did not let it show. Instead he lowered his head and re-focused on his work. What they spoke about mattered very little. Sesshomaru found most conversations to be pointless. He showed what he felt and though, he did not speak. If she could not tell that he was better for her than the half-breed through their moments together, she was not worth it.

He did not want her.

-V-

"How was work?"

"Good."

Kagome put her briefcase down before allowing herself to sit down. Along with the move came a new job. It was nothing fancy, simply an assistant in a big firm - one that was not Taisho corp - but it paid more than her old job and she desperately needed the money now. No, her mother did not ask for any contribution but Kagome refused to live under her roof without providing with _some_ cash.

Miyu put food down in front of her, a sad smile on her face. "And what about?"

"It's fine."

Miyu nodded and took a seat beside Kagome. It was not too long before her brother Souta and her grandfather joined them at the table. They all ate mostly in silence except for the times her brother would talk about his day or fight with their grandfather about his future. Souta still did not want to be the one to inherit the shrine.

"Sis, have you talked to Inuyasha?"

Kagome only told her mother what truly happened. The story the others got was that it just did not work out. She wished to lie to her mother as well but she could not lie to her and after losing everyone, she really needed a shoulder to cry on. Miyu said nothing, she did not judge, and all she did was comfort her daughter while she cried through her heartbreak.

"No."

"Are ya gonna talk to him?"

"Souta, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"He's been calling."

Souta _loved_ Inuyasha. Kagome did not want to shatter the perfect hero image Souta created for him. "Inuyasha and I won't get back together."

"But you're-"

"_Souta_," Miyu intervened. "This is a difficult topic for your sister."

"I know, I'm sorry." He sighed. "You just look so sad all the time now."

Kagome reached out for her brother's hand and gently squeezed it. "I'll be fine, I promise."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and Kagome was the first to leave. She hid herself in her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Her life had never been as simple as it was now. No complications, no relationships. Yet, Inuyasha popped in her mind sometimes and it made her heart ache. Yes, he was a complete asshole but sometimes, she remembered the good times and it made her cry. There was a time when they were good together, a time when they used to be happy.

And then, there was Sesshomaru.

_"I'm saying be mine forever." "I'm saying, let me bite you and show the world you belong to me." "Say yes or lose me."_

Why would he say all that? They were strangers. He acted like she broke his heart. Before their meeting at that disgusting club they never shared more than one sentence! How could he feel something for her when he did not even seem to have feelings in the first place? Sometimes, she wished she could speak to him just to make sense of it all.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. "Kagome?"

"Come in."

Her mother shyly entered and closed the door behind her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping a lot lately."

"It's still happening?"

"It feels like it'll never go away."

Miyu joined her on the bed and began gently brushing her hair with her fingers. "It's not Inuyasha's is it?"

Unfortunately, that was the only thing she was certain about. "No," she whispered.

"You're really not going to tell him?" It was not her business to mingle but she knew her daughter was heartbroken and confused at the moment and she did not want her to make decisions now that she would regret later.

"Not only would it make a bigger mess of everything but - it's not the life he wants." She paused. "Or the one I want." If she wanted Sesshomaru, she would have let him bit her.

"What if it is?"

Unconsciously, her hands travel to her stomach and she began rubbing her tiny growing belly. Truly, it did not come as a surprise when she learned of her pregnancy. She could not recall one time where Sesshomaru and her had not been careless. Granted she _was_ on the pill but it was not full proof. When she first found out, she was conflicted. Obviously, a child was a blessing but in her current situation it made it all much worse. She decided right of the start _not_ to tell Sesshomaru. Yes, he was the father and yes it was his right to know but as she told her mother, this was certainly not the life he wanted. The last thing she wished for was to be with someone who _again_ did not want to be with _her_. One cheating husband was enough.

Kagome always wanted children. Of course, she thought she would have a house, a husband, and a good job when that would come along. At the moment, she had none of that. She knew she could make it work; at least she had time before the birth. Also, her mother was happy to help. Still, she was trying to work extra hours to put money aside. Perhaps by the time the baby was born, she would have enough to rent an apartment.

"It's not."

"How can you be sure? Did you not tell me he asked you to be with him?"

"He didn't know what he was saying, and I don't even know him! I don't know…. His favorite color or what he does all day! I know nothing about him and he knows nothing about me. There is no way he wanted that. He said it in the heat of the moment."

"What if he didn't?"

"Mom, it doesn't matter."

Miyu nodded. She was not trying to pressure Kagome in doing something she did not want. However, she needed to push her so that she would deal with her current problems instead of avoiding them.

"Maybe. Though, you could let him make his own choices. You don't have to be with him for him to know he has a child on the way." She removed herself from the bed and stood up. "He let you make your own decision and from what you told me, he was not very pushy. Maybe you could let him decide as well."

She did not want to see her daughter in an unhappy relationship but the two of them did not need to date. The child _was_ already conceived and coming. Perhaps they could give it two homes. Kagome did not have to do it all on her own even though she would do a great job at it.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I'll think about it."

"It is your decision to make, Kagome. I simply do not want you to regret it later." She pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead and left Kagome alone to think.

Her mind used to be made up. Now her mother confused her.

Did Sesshomaru need to know?

-V-

_Riiing. Riiiing_.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped in direction of the phone and he almost growled. The phone rang all evening. Apparently, his father was serious when he said he wanted Sesshomaru to attend more family dinners. He also seemed to want to achieve his goal by annoying Sesshomaru. He had to admit it was _almost_ working. The high pitch noise was drilling into his brain. He could unplug the phone but his father would simply find a more annoying way to piss him off.

Perhaps he should have given his secretary longer work hours. That way, she would have been the one dealing with the phone.

Again, he preferred being at the office, working, than having dinner with his annoying half-brother. Plus, he was certain Inuyasha was _thrilled_ that he did not have to see his face.

When the noise finally stopped, he relaxed and resumed his work. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his undisturbed peace did not last very long. A familiar aura's presence zapped through him and he raised his head. _It could not be_. At first, he wanted to say he was wrong but the closer she got, the more he was forced to admit the truth; it was her.

She was nowhere near his door but he got up to his feet anyway. It was _him_ she was visiting right? She would know Inuyasha did not work a minute more than he had to and was already gone. Though what possible reason would she have to come see him? Last time he saw her he left her half naked on the ground.

Finally, he heard the sound of her shoes clacking against the hard floor. He waited, approaching the door. After a moment of silence, where he assumed she was standing in front of the door trying to persuade herself to go in, he heard a faint knock. At first, he was going to open it immediately but then he chose to wait. He did not wish for her to think he was in a hurry. A few seconds went by and then he moved forward. He locked his grip on the handle and turned it. However, instead of fully opening it, he only cracked it open. He also made sure his body was hiding the inside of his office.

He scanned her from head to toe, noticing her long black boots, her red coat and her white scarf. He also noted that her scent was different.

When he said nothing at all, she uncomfortably shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The more she was here the more she thought it was a bad idea. "Can I come in?"

He wanted to say no but instead he moved himself out of the way and made sure the door was wide open.

"Thank you," she murmured as she walked past him.

She took a seat and waited for him to join her which he did very slowly. As he sat down in front of her, she took off her scarf.

"I do not believe there is anything left for us to discuss. I have no interest in pursuing whatever we had."

It seemed she was wrong; she did bruise his ego. Was he really serious about his proposal?

"I'm not here to talk about that."

"We have nothing left to discuss," he repeated. They were nothing to each other. They could have been everything but she chose to rudely turn him down.

Kagome nodded and then sighed. Perhaps this was the only way to show him. Slowly she unbuttoned her coat all the way to the last button which revealed her tiny belly. Then, his eyes grew slightly bigger.

"I think we do."

-V-


	9. Chapter 9

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 9: Rehabilitation**

He was never as grateful as now that youkais could go without air for so long.

Right now, his heart did not beat, he did not breathe and he did not even move. Instead, his eyes were locked on her tiny belly. He heard her words but they felt very far away and his state of shock was too great. He planned most of his actions. Usually, what he did had a purpose. However, he admitted that he did not think this would be the outcome of their _activities_. They did get together once during her heat but it - _it was once_. Not only that but since they were not mated there were even less chances that his seed would take.

This was not his goal.

His goal was for her to be his mate. _Then_, they would have pups.

It was all backwards.

Once the shock wore off, he exhaled and raised his gaze to meet her eyes. He almost expected to see anger or fear in her eyes but he saw neither. Instead, she looked rather determined.

"You wish for money?" he finally chose to say.

She clenched her jaw as his insult hit her full force. His words only convinced her further that this was a terrible mistake. "No, I do not want your _money_. Do you think this is why I'm here?"

"I do not see another explanation for your presence." _Now he felt her anger_ and the intensity of it was almost enough to make him take back his words.

"I'm here because I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant. You can do whatever you want with that piece of information. I just thought you should know." As much as she did not want to admit it at first, her mother was right. This was the right thing to do and no matter how much he frustrated her, it was his right to know. She closed up her coat and rose to her feet. "Trust me, I don't need your help."

"It could also be my brother's."

Her fingers closed into a fist. "You know damn well it can't be." Why did she even try to convince herself that he could have a heart?

In the past, they barley spoke and perhaps it was best that way. He turned out to be the cold hearted jerk she expected him to be. There was nothing kind about Sesshomaru. "I don't know why you wanted _more_. You don't want anyone in your life! You think you do, or you think you're supposed to… but you don't want to be with anyone but yourself. You're a jerk. Are you really that surprised I said no? We're very different people. I'm not even sure you have a _heart_."

All the hatred she felt stirring inside of her was not totally directed at him. She was angry at her situation, the mess in her life and the people she lost. However, with his asshole attitude, he made it very easy to take it all out on him. She tried to make this a peaceful situation and he was only trying to be as much of a jerk as possible.

"I was just trying to be a decent human being. You should try it sometimes."

His eyes narrowed but he said nothing. A sigh escaped her and then she turned around and left his office. She slammed the door on her way out but he did not flinch. Instead, Sesshomaru slouched in his seat. She did _bruise_ his ego. How else did she think he was going to react? This was his first time seeing her since then. Perhaps the insult was too much. Sesshomaru was aware that the only man in her life recently was him. He made sure he was unforgettable. Though it did not seem as though he made a good impression.

Sesshomaru scoffed.

A pup.

Did she really think he would simply let her walk away? He could no longer do that. She made it more and more obvious every day that she did not know the first thing about him. He had honor, unlike his brother, and he would not leave her on her own. Also, this pup was his - and his heir. There was no way he could let his heir be raised without a father. This was not what he planned, especially not when it came to Kagome, but he would have to make it work somehow.

If he intended on being part of this pup's life that meant his own family would be aware of its existence. That included Inuyasha. Oh how unpleased the bastard would be. Especially since Sesshomaru was convinced Inuyasha intended on getting Kagome back. There was absolutely no way that was possible now and not only because Kagome would not want his lying half-brother back; he was convinced Inuyasha did not want to raise Sesshomaru's child.

His father's reaction would probably not be great either. The older inuyoukai seemed to firmly believe it was best they did not mingle with Kagome ever again. Not only because of the tense situation but because they also messed enough with Kagome's life. Although, now it was impossible for Sesshomaru to stay away from her. Even if the pup was his only interest he would have to deal with her sometimes.

Deciding that it would be best to get the _bad_ part out of the way, Sesshomaru picked up his cellphone and called his father.

"There is a _situation_," he said when his father picked up.

Then he hung up without letting his father speak. This news was best delivered in person.

He sat back straight in his chair and let the realization sink in.

He was going to be a father.

-V-

"I hope you know what the _right _course of action is this time."

He was irritated. At least, it was the most polite way he could put his feelings. He expected the situation to be tense for a while but he thought that with time, it would get better. Now, he did not see that happening. He already doubted Inuyasha would forgive Sesshomaru his previous offence but now this? He would never forgive this. Also, there was now a child who had to grow up with… those two as its parents. Although he did not doubt Kagome's skills to be a mother, the situation between her and Sesshomaru would make it difficult and he knew it would not be peaceful.

Kagome was stubborn and so was his son. This would not end well.

"I know what I am supposed to do, father."

"Are you certain of that? You seemed to prefer following the wrong path lately."

"It was not a mistake. He did not care for her and he did not mate her."

"He _married_ her. It is enough."

Sometimes, his son was too _youkai_ for this new world. Marriage meant something and he needed to stop ignoring its significance. Nonetheless, Inutaisho knew his youngest son and how he often looked for reasons to explain his bad behaviour. Inuyasha often got in trouble because he did not think enough and he wanted too much. Regardless, it was a problem Kagome and Inuyasha should have taken care of without the intervention of Sesshomaru.

"They are divorcing."

As a matter of fact, it was perfect since it would be rather shameful if Kagome was still married to Inuyasha while carrying Sesshomaru's child. Although… when Inuyasha would find out about this, he might just drag on the divorce procedures _just_ to piss off Sesshomaru.

"Do you intent on proposing to her?" It might be the honorable thing to do but Inutaisho was not certain it was the _right_ thing to do.

"I have no intention of doing so. Our relationship is not like that. I will however provide for my child and _her_ if she requires assistance." She _was_ the mother of his unborn child and if she required money to live he would not deny her that.

Also, proposing was absolutely pointless. If she refused the mating, she had no intention of marrying him hence why he would not ask. That ship sailed a long time ago. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more his heart ached. He _picked_ her; he was sure she would be his. Now, he had to watch all of his dreams being taken from him. She ruined the life he wanted to have.

"Perhaps you two should begin by having a civilized conversation with each other."

Could his father sense that his latest encounter with Kagome did not go well? Though he was not the only one to blame for that.

"Also, I will be the one to share this news with your brother when the time is right."

"I can do it myself."

"You will gloat. Then, your brother will feel provoked and I have no intention of letting you two fight again." When egos were involved it was dangerous. Last time, Sesshomaru could have killed Inuyasha. Who knew what would happen if Inuyasha truly lost it and was a danger to Sesshomaru? He would not risk it.

"You are to remain silent about this until I have spoken to him. I will make sure you two are extremely far from each other. Do not taunt him. Do you understand me?"

Sesshomaru nodded even though he was clearly displeased with his father's orders.

"I am also fairly sure you owe Kagome an apology. She currently lives with her mother - if you need to contact her."

That was his father's last words before he angrily left the office.

Sesshomaru sighed and glared at his phone; he had a feeling she wanted to see him just as little as he wanted to see her.

-V-

When Kagome came back home less than pleased, Miyu did not ask any questions. She watched as her daughter spent a few days locked up in her bedroom, only coming out to eat. She wanted to speak, to tell her she was there for her but sometimes Kagome needed to time to deal with things her own way. There was not much she could tell her anyway that she had not already said before. Nonetheless, it left her worried. She wished she could take all of her daughter's pain away.

Lost in her thoughts, and quietly preparing dinner for her whole family, she was disrupted by a knock on the door. She frowned since she was not expecting anyone, and she slowly walked to the door. Who she found behind was a stranger and yet she immediately recognized him. _Silver hair, amber eyes…_ but was not Inuyasha. It could only be one person.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted rather politely.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." He bowed. "Is your daughter home?" His arms were crossed behind his back and he stood straight.

Miyu looked at the stairs from the corner of her eyes and wondered. She did not wish to force a decision upon Kagome. Clearly this man was not someone she wanted to see and Miyu would be mad at herself if she let her daughter get more hurt. "I do not think she wishes to speak with you."

"Could you ask her… please?" He did not like that word but he did not want to be disrespectful. Also, this conversation _really_ needed to happen.

She pinched her lips before sighing. She slightly opened the door to let him in and then closed it behind him. "Wait here, please," she said before going upstairs to Kagome's room.

Miyu gently knocked and waited for her daughter to reply.

She heard her shuffling around before Kagome came into sight. "Yes?"

"_Someone_ is at the door for you."

Miyu did not even have to say who it was. Sesshomaru, who could hear their every words, flared up his aura to signal his presence. Kagome's body tensed up and she jerked her head back. Of course it was _him_. The audacity of that man! Who did he think he was to come to her house like that, completely uninvited? After the way he treated her when she tried to have a civilized conversation with him, the least he could have done was call ahead or just _not show up at all_.

Though, there was the crazy possibility that he came to apologize and discuss this like adults. Also, knowing Sesshomaru if he went through the trouble of showing up at her house then this was not the last time she would see him. The best way to go about this was to deal with him now. Plus it was not as if their _dilemma _was going away any time soon. This baby was happening no matter what.

"I'll go," Kagome said as she exited her bedroom.

Her steps were slow almost as if she dreaded the moment she would have to look at him. As soon as she came into view, he locked his eyes on her and watched her every movements.

She politely greeted him with a nod. "Can I help you with something?"

"We need to talk."

"I tried that earlier but you didn't think we had anything to discuss."

Her attitude and her aura flared up but he kept himself in check. Not only was he supposed to talk to her but he did not think it was a smart idea for a youkai to use his youki in holy grounds. He did not know if anything would happen but he had no desire to find out.

"My attitude was less than appropriate and I wish for us to revisit our conversation and try to find a solution to our current problem."

She raised an eyebrow. "There is no us. Also, this is not a problem. Maybe it is for you but it's not for me."

It was unexpected and very messed up on many different level but she did not regret this. Plus, she was a bit to blame for it and should not have engaged in intercourse if she did not want such an outcome. But she did, and she would love her child and this was not a problem.

"I was mostly referring to the situation between you and I."

Sesshomaru was trying not to smirk. Her reaction was rather pleasing, then again, he always knew she would make a great mother.

"Come in," she said, offering no apology.

At first she thought about going into the kitchen but she then realized that the topic of that conversation should probably not be held in such a family room. She did not really want her mother to hear everything they would say. She knew she could keep it polite and civilized but she was not convinced Sesshomaru would do the same. Instead, she opted for her bedroom even if that could appear to be the less appropriate choice. She went up the stairs, never turning her heard, and she heard his footsteps echoing behind her. He followed her without asking any questions and his compliance nearly made her suspicious.

Once they reached the bedroom, she let him go inside first. She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed while he took a seat on her desk chair.

Then, there was silence.

He looked at her and she looked back at him.

There was no way she was speaking first. She did that already and it did not end well. Plus, he was the one who came to her so if he wanted to _fix the problem,_ as he so nicely put it, he would have to initiate the conversation.

"I will be a part of this child's life." As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized it might have been better for the sake of a smooth conversation to say _wish_ instead of _will_ but it was too late now.

She arched an eyebrow and her tongue flickered against her palate. "That's fine," she settled on.

Clearly she was very different from his usual _companions_ for him to think that now that he knew, she would keep him away from the child. She did not want to share the news with him at first but considering everything…her judgment was clouded. She knew she would have ended up telling him no matter what.

When silence filled the room again, she sighed. "Is that it? Is that your solution?"

"I do believe our relationship will have to improve. For the sake of the child," he clarified.

"I'm not the one who has a problem being civilized. _You_ walked out on me. _You_ were the rude one."

He was also the one proposing an honourable bond between the two of them instead of just _sex_. Obviously, she did not even think of pointing out that fact did she? He sighed. "My behaviour last time was not adequate."

'That's a way to put it." He was trying. Maybe she should not be too harsh with him but the urge was too strong especially since he was not putting up a fight.

"I also will provide financially."

"I don't need your money."

That did not surprise him. "I will not give you money for _you_. That money will be for my child."

Despite his attitude, despite how he acted sometimes… he was not a terrible person. He never let her find out much about him but now he was showing her a glimpse of a good person. Not everyone would be willing to take on this responsibility and even if he was doing out of pride and honor, she was glad he had some decency.

Thinking about that brought forward a question. She should probably not ask it, but there might not be another time to do it. "Why did you ask me?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to."

There was the hint of a challenge in his voice and she knew he did not think she would clarify her question. He did not know her that well then. "Why did you ask me to mate you?"

She did not know when to drop it did she? Did she not notice with his terrible attitude that this was not a pleasant topic of conversation for him? Or maybe she did know and she was simply doing this to spite him. Whatever the reason, he would not give her the satisfaction of enraging him. "It was a mistake."

"I know. But why did you even want to ask?"

Now he had two, maybe three choices. He could either be an asshole and tell her he wished to mate her simply to piss off his little brother, or he could tell her the truth or he could lie and tell her it happened in the moment he did not mean it. Somehow, he was not certain she would believe any of those options. She might not know him but she should know better than to think _he_ would ask something he did not mean. Also, he could not be an asshole and tell her it was all to upset Inuyasha. It was a rather _permanent_ way to piss off his brother and it would not have made any sense. Then again, she probably did not know much about mating.

She watched him while he remained silent. It should not be so hard to answer. He _did_ ask, did he not? He must have had a reason for that.

"Despite how trivial my brother made it look, we do not take sex lightly. It holds a significance. I simply got caught up in the moment."

His answer only hurt her more. Not because he said he did not mean the mating but because he revealed that Inuyasha's attachment to Kanna was more than just sex. And she hated that thought. She already knew, she always knew, especially since apparently _only_ Kanna understood him, but this only confirmed it.

"I see," she croaked out, her voice shaking.

She believed him. It was almost upsetting. As if he would ask any whores he slept with to mate him. Perhaps their lack of communication and knowledge of each other was becoming a problem. Although… _he_ did know about her. She on the other hand did not know the first thing about him.

"Well," she said before clearing her throat. "I will not accept any money from you but you can provide for the child if you want." She did not want him to cover all the costs but if he wanted to _buy_ certain things she could hardly forbid it.

"Where will you live?"

"Here. Unless I manage to save up for an apartment in time." She could see his mouth twitching. "No, you don't have a say on where I live. I don't need you to take care of me."

It was almost funny for him to watch her have such an attitude. He always knew she was _strong_ but every time he saw her during family event she appeared so sweet and then every time they met up, she was oh so willing to submit. He could now confirmed that her submissive attitude was in the bedroom only. It made him wonder how Inuyasha even manage to cheat on her. Love did make her disgustingly blind. Humans so easily let their emotions cloud their judgement. He almost made that mistake with _her_.

"How will we manage the custody?"

"What?"

"The custody. I do intend on seeing my child."

At this words, she grew extremely possessive of the unborn child growing inside of her. It was _hers_. And his too. A little. It was going to be tiny and defenceless. It would need her. Plus, he was busy. He was big shot business _guy_. He did not have time; he would not make time. "Eventually, we can," she paused to find the right word, "_share_ custody."

He arched an eyebrow. "Eventually?"

"He or she is going to need me a lot in the beginning."

She was already very attached. She could not imagine how she would feel after carrying it and going through the process of giving birth. There was no way she would be able to let go.

For the first time since their conversation began, he stood up. He did not appreciate the way she claimed to have all the control. He did not like that _she_ thought _she_ could make all the decisions and he simply had to go along with it. _She_ already chose they were to be _nothing_. How much more of his life would she control?

"This is my child as well. You do not hold all the power. You cannot make all the decisions on your own."

She squinted her eyes and glared at him. His aura flared, not intentionally though. His imposing stance though did force her to copy him. She got on her feet as well and leaned forward. "I didn't have to tell you."

"But you did. I have a say in the decisions regarding my heir."

"Maybe I don't want your input."

He clenched his jaw and took another step forward.

"I will not be ignored."

"You might have made the rules when you decided I was your play thing, but this is different."

"My play thing?"

"That's what I was to you, right?"

Fucking her was the only way he had to seduce her. He could be powerful and cruel with words but he could not be charming. He showed her what he wanted and he managed to get her. _That_ was what he tried to do. Despite the fact that she married his brother, she was a respectable woman. He never saw her as just a simple fuck. He was furious.

"Is that what you wished to be? Do you have no self-respect?"

This time, it was her turn to be enraged. She raised her hand and without thinking, she went to strike him. Unfortunately for her, he was too fast. He caught her wrist before her palm made contact with his cheek. His golden eyes were tinted red while he squeezed. She almost yelped in pain but she held it back.

Sesshomaru used his hold on her to bring her forward. In one yank, he caused her chest to collide with his. "Who do you think you are?"

"_Who do you think you are_," she spat out. "You don't know me. You don't get to talk to me like that."

"Then do not act like a cheap whore."

Her hand twitched in his hold but he did not release her. He saw the rage shine in her eyes and it only caused him to bring her closer. Her head was tilted up, her chin touching his chest. She never looked away and maintained his gaze.

"I'm the cheap whore? Really? Because I'm not the one who spends her lonely nights in a _sex club_."

_It was all because of her_. He did that because he was frustrated, because he would not find another one like her. How was it his fault that she was not smart enough to realize he was much better than his half-brother? He was _forced_ to go to such clubs! Also, ever since they saw each other there, he did not return to that awful place. He could not. If he went there, he would re-live their little moment over and over again.

This time he released her wrist and instead gripped her waist with both of his hands. His action lifted her off the ground until the tip of her toes were barely grazing the ground. Her warm breath puffed against his skin and their noses bumped.

"It was your fault."

"It was my fault that _before_ I met you, you went there?" she replied in a hush. She was not sure why she was whispering. Maybe it was the proximity of their faces.

The little temptress. If he let his control slip anymore than he already had, he would have told her the whole truth. She did not deserve to know how much power she held over him. _No_.

When he fell silent and did not answer, her curiosity was awoken once more. All his answers, or lack of, were suspicious. There was something odd she was missing but she did not know what it was.

"Well? How was it my fault?"

She challenged him. _Again_. How much did she think his ego could take? How much of his pride did she have to destroy before it was enough? She kept stepping all over him over and over again.

Her eyes demanded an answer and it clouded his mind with rage. It seemed that she learned to underestimate him. He might have let her off easy every time but it did not mean he was not _dangerous_. He tightened his grip on her and he watched as her face twitched in pain.

"You are well aware of what you did."

She had to know how beautiful, mesmerizing, talented and desirable she was. She _knew_ and she was playing him just like she played him this entire time. Did she not tell him time after time that she was his? And yet, when he tried to make it official she refused it. He even waited until she _knew_ she did not owe his brother anything. But her answer was still negative.

She took him for a _fool_.

"You did all of this on purpose."

She took his control away and he let her.

"Did you enjoy it?"

His words made no sense. She did not even know what he accused her of doing. Did they not do everything _he_ wanted to do?

He tugged her closer and their lips nearly met. "I gave you everything." And she did not want it.

"You gave me nothing." He did not want to.

What happened next confused them both; they kissed.

She swore he did it.

He insisted it was her.

However, neither stopped it.

Her hands tangled in his long silver hair and he dug his claws into her flesh.

She drove him to the brink of insanity.

He provoked an unstoppable rage inside of her.

His smooth hands glided down her side, caressing, feeling her flesh. Everywhere he touched, he left a trail, he left desire behind. Her skin was fire and his touch was a soothing balm. She needed more, she wanted more. She arched her back and let his fingertips trace her spine. Her lips were moist and wet when she pulled away by tipping her head backwards. Her bare, pale, inviting neck offered itself to him and he latched on to it. He trailed his fangs along the edge, all the way down to her collarbone. As he felt her pulse, the urge surge back but he ignored it.

Instead, he focused his attention on her breasts which were begging him to nibble on them. It was not desire, need or lust that drove him this time. It was _rage_. She ignited a fire and he did not know how to put it out.

Kagome felt in a trance; she had no control over her body. Everything was feeling and need. Her hands moved over his body, they trailed down his muscular chest and the desire to rip off his shirt was strong. How many times did they do this? How many times did they not care? It was wrong and he should not be here; she should not be here. There was the thought that they should stop but she never followed through with it.

_More, more, more_.

He tugged at her shirt, freeing her breasts. He nipped at them through her bra and she completely threw her head back. It angered him that she reacted so perfectly to his touch and yet she refused him. They both knew nobody would ever make her feel as good as he did. Nobody would touch her like he did. She would never melt in someone else's arms like she melted in his.

He wanted to continue this, he wanted to throw her on the ground until she begged for his cock. All that time spent apart; he did not realize how much it affected him, how much he missed the feeling of her smooth skin, of her legs wrapped around his waist - and _oh_ he was sure he missed her tight, wet cunt. His control was thin and ready to snap at any moment. Her slender fingers were feeling, squeezing every inches of his body and reminding him of how much he craved her touch. He wanted to be mad at her, he wanted to hate her for everything she made him feel in the last few weeks but he could not. He _needed_ that tiny, precious, desirable human girl.

She nipped and bit his bottom lip with wild passion driving her. This man, this _youkai_, provided her with what she required during a time of need. He fixed up the broken pieces and then, left her shaking and unsteady. Nonetheless, she was firmly certain that without his intervention in her life, she would still be with a cheating husband.

Sesshomaru made her feel wanted when no one else did. Sesshomaru took her and loved her body when nobody wanted to.

She was ice and he was fire. She craved to keep on melting.

It was all wrong and she should _not_ do this. However, no matter how many times she repeated that to herself, she never pulled away. She was ridiculously attracted to the flames. Her life was a mess at the moment and the last time that happened, he was the answer. This time, he most certainly was not but her body seemed to think so. Treacherous body. His claws broke the skin as he made his way up to her breasts and he left a trail of blood behind. She hissed, she threw her head back and he never stopped his ministrations.

He wanted to dive between her legs and drink his fill of her sweet nectar. He wanted to watch her as she screamed his name. His cock was aching with need and his mind was dizzy with urge and passion. He thought he forgot everything about her but he remembered it all; every curve, every weakness. If she gave him the opportunity he would make her do whatever he wanted again. Why could she not stay obedient?

Then it happened.

The fatal moment, the moment that threw an ice bucket on their heads was when he moved his hands lower again and _cupped_ her belly. As soon as that happened, they both stopped moving. He released her lips from his hold and his mouth remained opened. Their eyes met and neither of them said anything.

Actions had consequences.

They carelessly let themselves freely be with each other and _this_ happened.

He carelessly gave her his heart and she stepped all over it.

She carelessly let herself have fun and he hated her for it.

They were getting caught up in the moment all over again.

Kagome was the first to move; she swallowed - _hard_. Sesshomaru released her stomach, which hurt him and he glanced away. She was carrying his _child_ and holding her stomach made him more attracted to her than ever. It also reminded him that he would never get what he wanted. Even now, even if he fucked her right there on the floor, she would still not be his. She would never be. She was attracted to him but she would never love him. She would rather love a cheating bastard. Fucking her would satisfy him for the moment but it would not be enough. Fucking her did not satisfy the _real_ need he had.

The desire, the need and the lust remained but the frustration and the defeat were too bittersweet for him to stay.

He pushed her away gently and walked out of her bedroom without ever looking at her again.

Kagome stood there, half naked and completely breathless. All she could do was helplessly watch him walk away from her. She did not move, she did not try to stop him. She thought she was strong but now, she was forced to admit it; Sesshomaru was an addiction, a very bad one. She rested her left hand on her stomach and she sighed. It only took one tiny invitation and she gave in. Did she not have any will power? She almost thought they were supposed to _hate_ each other - at least that was what he made it look like.

But he did not hate her.

Someone who hated did not kiss like that.

He did not even try to resist her either.

For the first time, she was confused. There was more to his answer and to his feelings than he was letting on. The question was, why lie about it?

What did Sesshomaru truly want?

-V-


	10. Chapter 10

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 10: Resolutions**

Howling.

Non stop _howling_.

Inutaisho sighed in exasperation and buried his face in his hand. He hoped he would not have to do this. He hoped he would understand. He was wrong. Perhaps he should have waited. Perhaps it was too soon. Then again, it might have been worse if he found out later on.

When Inuyasha learned about the _news_, he did not react well.

Although Inutaisho prepared for the worst…he never thought it would go that far. It appeared that something inside of his youngest son _snapped_. That allowed his _youkai_ blood to take over. Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red and he snarled like an angry animal.

He barely had time to restrain his son…

… And he was not quick enough to prevent Inuyasha from throwing Izayoi into the table.

Thankfully, she was not hurt.

However, that did force him to tie up Inuyasha and lock him up in his _special_ room. When Inuyasha was a teenager, he used to lose control a lot and they were forced to take measures. He never thought he would have to do that again… It broke his heart.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his mate's hand on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently while his gaze lingered on her bruised digits.

"He'll be alright."

It hurt her just as much as him to hear their son's howling.

She did not blame Inuyasha for hurting her. He was in pain and this was how his mind and body reacted to such trauma. She had no doubts that he loved Kagome. He did wrong her and yes, perhaps it was better they were apart but she did not think Inuyasha realized that yet.

"I know."

The question was, when?

"Unfortunately, I am not certain his grudge against Sesshomaru will ever go away."

Even if Inuyasha calmed down, it was assured that he would go after his older brother. If Inuyasha let go of his control, the fight might go either way. This was not really a risk he was willing to take; he would not lose either of his sons. Although both of them did deserve to get some sense knocked into them.

"He will forgive him… eventually."

Unfortunately, the new addition to the family would be a constant reminder of his pain. She did hope he would one day find the right person and the wounds would heal. Perhaps he could even learn from his mistakes. Oh Kami how she prayed he would learn.

"Have you talked to Sesshomaru?"

"No." He scoffed. "I am afraid he might not realize how bad the situation is and he might try to taunt Inuyasha. I do not wish to lock up _both _of my sons."

Plus, he needed his oldest son to figure out the situation between him and Kagome. From what he understood, the whole baby situation had not been solved. Obviously, he did not wish to get more involved because it was hardly any of his business but he refused to let Sesshomaru not fix his mess. If he had to, he would force him to do the right thing.

Every day that went by since he _found out_ the situation, he felt like he failed his sons.

Every day, the feeling got worse.

-V-

Another day.

Another pointless day.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk staring at the pile of papers stacking up in front of him. When was the last time he actually worked? He did not even remember. Every time he tried to be productive, he found himself thinking about _her - _the baby, her body. Last time they met in person, they almost… oh god how he had wanted it. But they should not. Right? _No_. Of course not.

It was most likely the reason why they exchanged a few words on the phone but never actually made another appointment. It seemed she did not wish to see him in person either - probably because she did not trust herself around him…or because she truly disliked him now. Unfortunately, the subject matter was rather difficult to discuss over the phone and nothing ever ended up being done.

Now, he was frustrated in every aspect of his life.

There was a reason why he did things the way he did. There was a reason he did not deviate from the path. He liked control, he liked keeping things organized. When he chose to go after her, he forsake everything and he ignored the rational side of himself. He followed his emotions, he followed his heart. He should have never done that.

He did not like complicated. He avoided complicated.

Why did he not have a solution when it came to her?

No sense, no logic.

He was no better than a fool in love.

He tried to hate her, he tried to forget her. _One touch_ and he was doomed again? How frustrating. The urge to punch a hole through his desk surged within him but he restrained himself. The goal _was_ to gain control not to lose it all over again.

Sesshomaru was stuck in his office wasting his time while she was…somewhere…pregnant… doing….well he had no idea.

And apparently it was not his place to know. She could do as she pleased with whom she pleased and he had no input in it whatsoever.

Also since her answers were usually one or two words answer, he could not even guess what was happening in her life. He also could not pry - because his father would find out and he did not want him more involve in his life than he already was. Also, he was not certain he wished to receive his father's punishment.

He would be lying if he said he did not wish for his phone to ring, lite up or even vibrate… anything. Obviously he could not go to her. He lost control once and he would not let that happen again. Although, she did not reject him or his touch. They simply both chose to put an end to what was happening. They both knew they were not right for each other. Or were they simply pretending?

Perhaps if he tried it again, she might give in. She probably would. And he might let himself go as well. He might enjoy it. Heck, they probably _both_ would.

And he resisted.

That path was a dangerous one.

For a while, anger clouded his judgement. He would be lying if he said he felt no rage at all at this moment, because he did but it was not like before.

He was not mad at her.

He was not even mad at himself for being weak.

He was just _angry_ in general. He was frustrated with the way things turned out.

He still hated the fact that she turned him down, that she chose not to be his mate. She preferred his brother over him. Nonetheless, he had to agree that the situation was rather…_complicated_. Perhaps it was too complicated for either of them to see clearly. His judgement was clouded and so was hers. The timing was not right before, during and it would not be later.

Kagome and him were not meant to be.

There.

He was being the logical Sesshomaru he always was.

This was how he needed to start living the rest of his life. Although, that would include putting some distance between her and himself which would be quite difficult to do since they had a pup on the way but…

But.

A sigh rolled off his lips and his head tilted forward.

There was always a but when it came to Kagome.

There would always be one.

From now on his life was doomed to be constantly filled with _what if_. Perhaps they could have gone another way if he had acted differently. Although, he could hardly see how else he could have shown her his feelings… he did everything right. Except anticipating her answer. It should have been yes.

He sighed; why could he not think about anything else?

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kagome was asking herself the very same question. She tried to change her mind, to chase him away from her thoughts but nothing worked. Obviously, the belly she was carrying around made it even harder for her to forget. The feeling of his hands on her body also lingered and made the task impossible.

She was doomed.

How could she want him and not want him? Physically they fitted. Their last physical encounter proved that; she could not even resist him. She gave in the second he touched her. However, he was a stranger to her and she had no intention of spending her life with him. If she could not even trust someone she knew, like Inuyasha, how could she trust someone she knew nothing about?

Soon enough, he would move on and find someone else. He would probably even return to his little club, the place where they met.

Part of her wondered if he went back there while… while they were seeing each other. Obviously she was a married woman back then and he could have done as he pleased. After all, he was a man and a stranger and the words he spoke and the promises he made held no meaning. Inuyasha proved that to her.

Nonetheless, a voice inside of her was screaming that Sesshomaru was truthful.

She ignored it though, like she ignored everything else. So far she managed to keep herself collected each and every time he called her. Although, sometimes she felt weaker. She wanted to share her worries, her insecurities but she held back every time the urge surged within her. He would not be her pillar or her rock. He would be a father to their child but he was not there for her. Instead, she answered with one or two words and always hurried to hang up.

He never seemed to like that.

Then again, he proved to be quite a mystery. The way he kissed her…like he loved her. His words and his actions simply did not go to together but she refused to try and make sense of it all. Every time she saw light in him, he showed her his darkness. She was tired of getting burned all the time. It was best to stay away. It was best not to let her heart get mixed up in this mess.

A soft knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome? Are you ready?"

She blinked once, rather confused before it dawned upon her. _Oh_. The appointment. "I'll just get my jacket," she absently replied as she stood up.

_Hanyous_ grew a little faster than humans which meant her stomach was bigger than it should be. She remembered Inuyasha telling her that every hanyou pregnancies were different - some were faster and others a bit slower. For that reason, she had to get regular check ups just to make sure everything was well. Unfortunately, youkais and hanyous were not common knowledge which meant she had to get a new doctor every time. If not, they would notice the rapid growth of her child.

It made the whole situation a bit more complicated but it was nothing she could not handle.

It did mean she had less and less time to fix this situation with Sesshomaru though…

They _would_ have to see each other, even if only briefly, and it could not be this awkward.

She quietly followed her mother to the car, never speaking a word. She could however feel her mother stealing a glance her way every once in a while but she pretended she was not aware of it. They had this conversation many times and it never ended well. There was no point in discussing about it again.

"Your brother and your grandfather are going to clean the little spare room upstairs."

"The one where we keep all the junk?"

Miyu nodded. "It's not very spacious but it would make extra room for the baby." There was no way her daughter would be able to keep the baby's stuff in her room along with her own things. "Maybe we could even remove the wall and connect your two rooms."

"That would be expensive."

Her mother barely made enough to keep the shrine going. It was not time to make any renovations for her. "Plus, I told you, I'm saving for an apartment. We'll be out of your hair quickly."

"You don't have to leave Kagome. You can stay as long as you need."

"I don't want to impose."

Her problems did not have to be her mother's problems.

"You are never imposing. Also, we can use that room for something else, even if you don't turn it into a nursery."

Kagome had a feeling that even if she said no, her brother would do it anyway. "Thank you."

It did terrify her to be a single mom. Although, Sesshomaru would eventually take care of the baby as well but for the first months… she would be all on her own.

The ride continued in silence until they arrived. Now, she was nervous for entirely different reason. What if the baby was too grown and had _hanyou_ features that would be noticeable? It was a risk she had to take but… what would she do if they looked to into it? It probably meant that once she was halfway through her pregnancy she could no longer go see a doctor. Heck, she could not even give _birth_ in a hospital… She would have to do it at home… with her mom. _Oh god_. That thought had not even cross her mind until now. Was she even prepared to give birth at home? Was it safe for her or for the baby?

And because her life sucked, the only person who had the answers was…_Sesshomaru_.

Apparently, she could no longer avoid him.

-V-

"Hm, sir, there is someone here to see you."

"How many times I have told you that I do not wish to be disturb?"

Her bottom lip wobbled and her throat went dry. How she hated to upset him… but _the girl was very persistent_. "I know, sir, but she says it is important."

At the word _she_, he raised his head. Then, he sniffed the air and his pen fell from his grip. His features hardened and he rose to his feet. "Let her in. _And_ close the door behind her."

His secretary nodded nervously and hurried out of the office with her heels clicking with each step she took.

He clenched his hands and for the first time he noticed how tight his tie felt around his neck. Why was she coming here? Why did she not call prior to her visit? He could not come up with a reason as to why she would wish to see him… unless something happened to the pup? For a moment, his heart clenched and he sought the safety and stability of the desk to hold him up.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he watched her walk into his office.

But she did not look at him. Instead she remained focused on his secretary and thanked the woman as she closed the door.

When she finally looked at him, she appeared to be as nervous as he was. Her steps were unsure and she kept tugging at her hair. Neither of them really knew how to initiate a conversation. They were too awkward together.

"May I sit?"

He gave her a silent answer as he nodded.

As she sat she realized that perhaps it had not been the best idea. He was even taller this way.

"I need to talk to you about some things," she spoke while glancing at his desk.

He took it as a hint that he should sit as well and he did so. He watched her breathe heavily, probably pondering what words to speak. Meanwhile, he could not help but notice that she was bigger than that last time he saw her and her belly was quite round. Had it truly been that long? Then again, the child _was_ hanyou.

"I just- I had an appointment today and…" It was so much better back when did not have to talk…when they just _felt_. "I can't have the baby in a hospital."

He blinked.

"I- I'll have to have it at home. Is that safe?"

As she watched his expression she began to wonder if it was all a big mistake. Well, she already knew it was but he was her only option. Izayoi would have been a better source of information but she could not face the woman whom she considered a mother. Not after everything that happened between her and Inuyasha. She would feel shame and guilt. She did not want to see hatred in Izayoi's eyes.

All those concerns had not cross Sesshomaru's mind. After all, he was a youkai and he knew of youkais that worked in hospitals and other domains. He forgot that she did not.

"If you prefer, you can have the pup in a hospital." Actually _he _would prefer it if she did.

"How? They'll see."

"I know of youkais hospitals. It would be safe."

"Oh."

Obviously he would know more about the youkai world than she did. Especially considering how much Inuyasha tried to shield her, and himself, from that world. "Well, thank you," she rapidly said. "I can just pick up the information later."

That was it? It was all she was going to say? A part of him thought it was for the best considering their history when they were left together but… she could not leave when so much was left unsaid. Then again, he did not even know what he expected from her. He would not be who she wanted and she would never speak the words he longed to hear.

Nonetheless, he spoke. And he hated himself for it. "Kagome."

The way he said her name made her shiver. She should keep walking, she should not turn around and yet she did. She peered into his eyes, her lips trembling as she waited for his next words.

"I wish to attend your next appointments." His tone was laced with more authority than planned.

She cocked an eyebrow; he sounded rather demanding. It was a shame that she thought it rude to deny him that right. It _was_ his child and she wanted a father for her child. Plus, she should be happy he wanted to be involved. "Alright."

Even he was shocked by her civility - not that he complained.

"I won't avoid you forever," she said, effectively changing the subject. "I just think it best to put some distance between us right now. Because - It's a little complicated at the moment."

"Hn. You mean because you refused my proposal." _Fuck_. He kept thinking he was over that. His pride would never recover would it? Obviously he would be the one to bring it up over and over again.

She paused for a moment, her lips pinched. "I told you my living arrangements are fine."

He tilted his head to the side, his lips parted. Her livi- _oh_. He was relieved. "I remember."

They both really knew what he was referring to and yet they ignored it. After all, Sesshomaru clarified that little mystery long ago had he not? _He got caught up in the moment_. He did not mean to ask her to spend her life with him. He did not mean forever. Part of her thought it was strange that he would bring it up again but…

_No_. As she said many times, he was clueless.

"You don't know me."

"I know more than you think."

He noticed her, he desired her and he _liked_ her before she even was able to remember his name. He lurked in the shadows where she never saw him.

When she did see him, she decided that she did not want him.

"How could you?" Except for the _sexual adventures_ they never cross paths.

"It is you who has no idea who I am."

He was not wrong but at least she was willing to admit it. She knew nothing about him. Sometimes, for a brief moment, she felt like she was missing out. Other times, she knew she made the right call.

"I'll leave the doctor's details with my secretary. Feel free to call my office whenever to retrieve it."

She nodded.

This time, she left.

And she never glanced back.

-V-

"What do you know about him?"

"About who?"

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome leaned back into the couch and touched the base of her neck. "I don't know much. I know what he has shown me… and that's nothing."

"Why do you think that is?"

Miyu was not trying to pry into her daughter's life and problems but she felt like Kagome needed a little push. For the past few weeks she moped around and she was stressed out. Her daughter did not tell her the full story and Miyu would not force her to share but… she wanted to give her perspective. These were important decisions and they needed to be made with a clear mind. Also, there was going to be a child in their life soon and they needed to put it first.

"Because he has no personality, he has no feelings."

"Maybe he is secretive. Perhaps you're right and he never wanted to share but maybe something happened and that's why he doesn't share with you."

"I don't think so, Sesshomaru is not that deep. He likes to hurt people and he likes to keep to himself."

Miyu nodded, a tiny smile on her lips. She never knew her daughter to be this stubborn. Perhaps it was a trait that Sesshomaru brought out of her.

Except when he made a mistake and asked her to be his mate, he never let any feelings slip. Even when he learned about the baby, he was rude and cold towards her. There was nothing hidden about him, there was no… well there was some good in him. She never got to see much of it but she knew it was there.

"If you say so, I believe you."

Miyu would not push her; Kagome was not ready. She did not know _Sesshomaru_ but her daughter did not either. Perhaps he was indeed a terrible person and he did not deserve happiness as her daughter thought…but maybe he was not who he seemed.

She gave Kagome's shoulder a gentle squeeze and left her daughter alone with her thoughts. Why did her mother try to make her doubt? If there was a part of Sesshomaru she did not know… she would have seen a spark, a hint of it somewhere along the way. He was not as clever as he thought he was. Yes, he took hold of her, yes she let him do as he pleased with her but… if she had not wanted it, none of it would have happened. He did not _force_ her, he did not _impose_ himself on her. He had all of her because she let him have all of her.

Though she did not know how to rationally explained what happened between them _last_ time they were in her bedroom.

Hormones? _Yeah, right_. Memories perhaps. She knew how good it felt to be with him. She did not think it would ever feel that good again. Not with someone else anyways.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She stared at her cellphone and sighed before getting up. She picked it up from the desk and stared at the number; _Sesshomaru's office_. For an instant, she froze; why was he calling her? Or wait, that was not his personal number…perhaps it was not him? She took a chance and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Miss Higurashi?"_

_"_Hm, yes."

"_This is Kagura from Mr. Taisho's office. Mr. Taisho wanted me to tell you that we have the information you requested. You may come and retrieve it at any time_."

_Already_? She looked at the clock on her desk and saw it was already nine o'clock. "Is S- Mr. Taisho still in his office?"

"_No, he left for the night._"

"Could I come pick it up now?"

"_I will be here until 9:30_."

"I'll be right over, thank you." She hung up.

It would be easier for the both of them if he was not around when she was. At least until they worked out their little problems. Eventually they would have a civilized relationship - even if it was only for the sake of their child.

Kagome ran downstairs and grabbed the car keys from the table. "I'm going out. I'll be back soon," she warned.

The ride to Sesshomaru's office was fairly quickly, mostly because there was no traffic at that time of day. Once again, she was forced to go through the parking lot, the very location where she learned that her best friend was the back stabbing whore who was fucking her husband. It was not one of her favourite place.

She rushed upstairs and was greeted by an empty hallway. At the end of it, she could see the light coming from Kagura's desk. The sounds of her footsteps broke the silence and attracted Kagura's attention.

"Here you go," Kagura said as she handed her a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

Then she left - or at least she should have. Instead, she stood there. The parking lot was not the only place full of memories. Sesshomaru's office was as well. For some reason, her mother's words came back to her. _Maybe he is secretive. Perhaps he never wanted to share or maybe something happened. _Was her mother right?

"Mm, excuse me, but when I was here last time I dropped…a card inside his office. Do you think I could go look for it?" _Man, she was a terrible liar_.

Kagura cocked an eyebrow. From her scent alone, she could tell the girl was lying. The right thing to do would be to refuse her access to Sesshomaru's office. _However_, she was well aware that Sesshomaru _appreciated_ this girl. What if he punished her or fired her for not letting her in?

Exasperated, she sighed. "You have two minutes."

She got up and unlocked the door while giving Kagome a glared. "Two minutes," she reminded her.

"Thanks," she said before slipping inside the office.

She silently closed the door behind her and rested her back against it. She scanned the office and confirmed what she already believed; there was nothing secretive about Sesshomaru. His office represented him well; clean and cold. Everything was where it should be and well organized. It even hid that dark, twisted, perverted side he had deep within him. You could not tell they had sex on that door or on his desk or even on the floor. It was all wiped clean.

Despite her observations, she walked forward. She marched to his desk and then leaned against it before looking through the window.

What exactly did she hope for by coming here? Did she think his office would give her answers? That she would figure out how to fix the mess that was her life? How foolish of her.

Though, despite all the bad that happened recently, this place had some good memories. No matter how she felt about Sesshomaru, they were very compatible physically.

A twinkle of need formed in the pit of her stomach. _Hormones_.

After one last glance, she spun around, ready to leave. Unfortunately for her, she found herself face to face with Sesshomaru. A gasp slipped her lips and she stopped herself from moving forward by putting her hands against his chest.

He stared down at her and then at her hands. She slowly removed them and let them drop to her sides. Sesshomaru almost spoke but when her scent reached his nose, he remained quiet. Instead, he let her struggle.

"I— I, thought I lost something the last time I was here." He was close. Very close.

"Did you locate it?"

Unlike her, he appeared unaffected by their closeness. Last time they were this close they… well yeah. It did not end as it should have.

"Mm, no."

"Do you require assistance in finding it?"

"No."

She flustered. She remembered all too well what happened the _first_ time he ever helped her - at the club. _His hands. His tongue, his - oh god_. Yes, thinking was definitively bad. Though it was too late now; she could feel a dampness forming in her lower regions and she mentally cursed herself. If she could feel it then he could smell it. She tried to look into his eyes, to see what his reaction was but he seemed unfazed.

"I - I should go."

He nodded but he never moved out of her way. How exactly did she expect him to stay away when she smelled like that? It was easy to be the cold hearted bastard she thought he was when she was rude to him but it was a little harder when she was turned on. Did she remember all the memories they had in this office or was something else the source of her arousal? He should have made her leave minutes ago and yet there she stood.

It was almost as if she was waiting, begging him to make a move. He should not go down that road again. He was the one getting humiliated each time. But… but her lips were parted, her cheeks were flushed and her heart was beating fast. He ignored everything his mind was telling him and he raised his hand. Softly, he cupped her cheek and surprisingly, she leaned into his touch.

_Oh yes, she was making it very difficult_

Kagome knew it was time to goor else it would just end up like their last encounter.

"Do you not wish to go?"

Her cheeks became even redder. She _was_ leaving. Now. Right now. A relationship between the two of them could only be _sexual_ or disastrous. It was okay before, when it was only the two of them…but now there was a child involved. This was not what she wanted.

_It was what her body wanted though_.

Stupid, stupid body…and hormones. Yes, they were at fault. This was none of her doing because she knew better. She knew better than to let her physical attraction for Sesshomaru decide for her.

Before she knew it, her body was pressed up against his and this time, her bump did not seem to be a problem for either of them. He felt firm and hard beneath hers. _Hard_ was the right word and to top it all off, he made no attempt to hide his current predicament. His left hand rested on her hip, his thumb caressing her stomach.

He swore he would leave her alone, he swore he would stay away. This woman shattered his pride, this woman rejected him over and over again. Every time she was around he got zapped and he kept coming back for more. This was not the way to build a relationship for their child.

Kagome was breathless as she tilted her head back; it was the only way she could think of creating some distance between them. Unfortunately that also exposed her neck to him. _Her unmarked neck_. He unconsciously licked his lips and then went for it. He lapped at the _spot_ and she shivered in his hold. Her downfall was when his fangs grazed her skin. Her panties immediately became damp and her knees became weak. How did anyone expect her to push him away? Even the last time this happened she did not turn him down; he was the one who left.

The way she reacted to his touch was almost insulting. If she found his touch so pleasing why did she turn him down? Did she really think she could find someone else that could make her feel the way he did? She could not. She had no idea the love and devotion he could give to her. Yet, she rapidly turned it all down.

She raised her hands, tangling her fingers in his hair. _Oh god_. So soft, so silky. She swallowed hard. They could not keep doing this, it was not healthy.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" he asked, his warm breath puffing against her heated flesh.

"Why did you want to mate me?"

_That fucking question again._

"You don't even know me. I don't know you. Mating is forever."

Her body was begging her to stop talking, to simply enjoy his touch but she knew she could not. If she gave in once, she would always give in. He could not have all the power over her. She had to hold on and turn him down. If only he would stop touching her like that. _Oh fuck_.

He did not reply to her. Instead he raised his head and placed a trail of kisses on her skin. He began with her neck and then went all the way up under her jaw and to her cheek. He let his tongue flicker on her nose.

"I do know you."

"You've never talked to me," she pointed out, a bit surprise by his answer.

She was not wrong though; she did not know him. If she did, she would have never made the choices she did. Did she not feel who he was through his actions? Did she not care for him enough to see who he was?

Would he really have to spell it out for her.

"I do not need to speak with you."

"I don't know you."

He licked her upper lip. This was crazy. This was not supposed to go this way. "Would you like to know me, little minx?" The nickname slipped his lips so naturally. She was so close yet so far. He was supposed to let her go, not hold on to her.

She should say no; it was the only answer. It was too late to fix it, to mend it… they could never be anything. "Yes." _Stupid brain_.

"Hn." He sucked on her lip. "Go out with me," he proposed.

Her heart raced.

-V-


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **_TO SENSHI__ (Anonymous)_** I mentioned in the very first chapter that I was only NOW getting to posting the story on this site. I said it was old and already completed. So I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed as you said, but I warned everyone ahead of time. So if someone is disappointed it's because they chose not to read my AN - and I can't control what people read and don't read. Also, if you kept up with my updates, you'd see I just completed two stories. Which I did because I have way too many stories going on and I wanted to focus on ending a few of them so I'd have more time to update the others so that my fans won't have to wait as long for updates in the future. So I'm not forgetting about my "other" fans. I'm doing it so they can get REGULAR updates instead of one every 3 months.

And PEOPLE, If you have a problem with me I don't mind if you tell me - but you should at least do it logged in so I don't have to publicly reply. Because obviously if someone says I don't care about my fans I'M GONNA REPLY. Because I _do_ care.

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 11: Dating (101)**

Her pupils dilated, she took quick breaths and a tingle traveled through her fingers and toes as she looked into his eyes. _Go out with me_. He had to be insane. She was almost certain that this was as insane as him asking her to mate him. After this, he could not tell her it did not mean anything, that it was a mistake. Question was, would she make the same mistake as him? Could she truly agree to something so…so _foolish_? Her heart raced as she ran her tongue over her dry lips. He was waiting, waiting for her answer and she had none.

She always said her interest in him was purely physical and that Sesshomaru did not have many redeeming qualities. Then again, everyone seemed convinced that she did not know anything about him. Were they right? Could this be worth it?

And why the _fuck _was he staying silent?

Could he not push her or take away his words? Could he not force her to make a decision like he always had?

Would it be the worst thing in the world if she said yes? He was going to be in her life forever…this could be a way to _fix_ thing, to have a real friendship sort of relationship with the father of her child. ….And it could be a way to answer all of the _what if_.

"Okay," she breathed out.

He raised an eyebrow. _He had to have heard her wrong_. He asked because he had to asked and because every time she was around he was bewitched by her. He thought he would make a fool of himself again but apparently he was wrong. He did his best to keep a stoic mask but he was certain she could see the surprise in his face.

The sensual mood was gone, suffocated by her nervousness and his shock. Nonetheless, he bend down and whispered in her ear. "I will pick you up at six o'clock tomorrow night."

He did not ask if that was alright with her, he did not wait for her to confirm. Instead, he turned around and left _his own_ office. Kagome was left behind, resting upon the desk because she was certain her legs were ready to give up on her. Her panties were damped, her heart was beating out of sync and her throat was dry. This had _bad idea_ written all over it. She should not have agreed. And yet, there they were.

She was actually going out on a date with _Sesshomaru_.

She had lost her mind.

-V-

Nervousness.

It was not an emotion that Sesshomaru experienced often. Regardless, he was a wreck at the moment. It was a good thing that he was alone because he was probably seconds away from babbling. This was his one chance. He did not even know _why_ he wanted a chance, but… he did. If tonight did not work out, there were no hopes for him and Kagome. He had one night to prove himself to her and he did not even know how to do that. He thought he showed her all that he had to show; devotion, love, and he opened up her eyes to their incredible sexual compatibility. What else did she want?

Hopefully he would read the signs and show her _why_ she should be his.

He pushed back his bangs with his fingers and finally got out of his car. How foolish would he look if she noticed he had been waiting there, trying to calm himself, for over ten minutes? Plus, being late would make a bad impression.

He cleared his throat and marched toward her front door and knocked. As he expected, her mother was the one to open the door.

"Mrs. Higurashi," he politely greeted.

"Sesshomaru."

She glanced into his eyes for a moment, _searching_ for something. Then she offered him a small smile. "Kagome will be right with you."

Miyu moved out of the way to let him in and closed the door behind him. After that, an awkward silence settled in. He was not one for conversation and he had to admit that her mother's presence did not help. She had many reasons to hate him, especially since she only knew Kagome's version. He was convinced she did not approve of tonight's events.

"I do not wish your daughter any harm."

"Then do not harm her," she simply replied.

Some of what was happening might be Miyu's fault. After all, she told her daughter she should get to know Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, her daughter had been a mess all day and Miyu wished she had never brought up the topic. Though, it could be good for them. They were stuck in limbo and they needed to figure out where they stood. She did not approve of the cheating, she did not like that her daughter's life was a mess but she did think that everything happened for a reason. Inuyasha and Kagome were not meant to be and Sesshomaru showed them that. It could have gone down differently but it did not.

It was just like this pregnancy. It had a reason for happening. It was either to bring Sesshomaru and Kagome together or it was to show them they did not belong with each other.

Only time would tell.

After Miyu's unexpected response, Sesshomaru decided to remain quiet. He did not need to dig a deeper hole for himself. Instead, he straightened his back and watched the stairs, waiting for Kagome to come down.

And she eventually did.

The stairs creaked behind her feet as she revealed herself. After hours of roaming through her closet and changing a million times, she settled on a summer dress. She did not have the first clue as to what she should wear on a date with Sesshomaru. After all, the man had seen her naked; what do you wear after that? Plus, her options were sort of limited since she was pregnant and most of her clothes were too tight now. She refused to spend money on a completely new wardrobe since she needed to save her money for her and her child.

Sesshomaru watched her intensively as she went down all the stairs. He could not help but feel a certain kind of pride swell in his chest as he looked at her; she got all dressed up _for him_ and that never happened before. Tonight, just tonight, all of this was for him. Nobody else.

"You look lovely," he commented as she stopped in front of him. He told her nicer compliments before but this seemed to fit.

"Thank you," she replied very calmly. Then, she turned her head to look at her mother. "I won't be back late." No matter how tonight went, there was one certainty; she was not sleeping with Sesshomaru. _Even_ if the evening was perfect - which would surprise her. This was the best way to let him know. She did not want him getting any ideas. So what if he could make her aroused with one look? It did not mean she had to jump in his pants at the first chance she got.

He opened the door for her and she went outside. He followed her once he wished her mother a good night. He _was_ trying to be liked after all. Her mother was a good place to start.

He rushed to open the car's door for her and she thanked him with a nod. She uncomfortable sat in the car and put her seatbelt on before he joined her.

"I reserved a table in a restaurant," he said as he started the car.

There was no way he was taking her dancing; it was too personal. Movies were not a good options either since they could not talk. Also, clubs and bars were out of the question; he wanted to be somewhere where they could talk. The restaurant seemed like the best place to do so. Although, he was going to have to be very obvious since she did not seem to get any of his signals. He would have thought that her aura as a miko would have picked up on some of the signals he sent her way but apparently not. Now, he had to figure out how to show his emotions. _It would be a tedious mission_.

"Great," she replied.

At least she could pretend she was busy eating - just in case things did not go right. Though, she promised she would try. Tonight, she would not be bitter, she would not be rude. For one night, she was giving him a clean slate… which was not actually that hard to do since she did not really know anything about him.

It was his chance to prove her wrong, to make her understand _why_ he thought they should be together. And it was her chance to show him, he did not know her and he was mistaken physical attraction for love.

The rest of the drive was silent. Sesshomaru knew the point of this was to talk but he did not know where to begin. What could he do that he had not done before?

"Do you morning sickness?" _Way to start a conversation_.

"I did. They're rare now." Oh god, did she _throw _up. They were days were she thought she would never leave the bathroom.

_That bothered him_. He should have been there to help her through it. No, no sense dwelling upon things he could not change. All he could do was change her opinion of him…and it had to work or his ego would never recover from this. He needed her to see they were meant to be or…it would be a very awkward relationship.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant and Kagome nearly sighed in relief; the atmosphere in the car was _thick_ and laced with awkwardness. Hopefully the rest of the dinner would be different.

"Table for two, under Taisho," she heard him say to the man while she glanced around.

It was a very chic restaurant and it did not surprise her. Sesshomaru always went all out. This was much different from her outings with Inuyasha. They used to go in little fast food places and order hotdogs and hamburgers. _Those_ were good times. She smiled, although she was filled with nostalgia. Her past was not all that bad which made her wonder even more…where did it all go wrong? How did she end up in this mess?

"Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's voice brought her back to reality. She offered him a smile and followed him to their table. Thinking about Inuyasha would not do. Once they were sitting, the waiter gave them menus and left.

"It's nice," she said while looking at her menu.

How could they go from passion, to rage, to awkwardness? Their relationship did not make any sense. She used to be so comfortable around him and now she could barely look at him in the eyes?

Sesshomaru put his menu down; it was now or never. "Is there anything you would like to know?" He did not know how else to do this. He was not very skilled at small chats and despised useless little conversations. He much preferred to go straight to the point. Plus, the whole point of this dinner was for her to get to know him. Would it not be much simpler if she asked what needed to be asked instead of losing time with pointless chitchat?

Questions? She had many questions for him but the only problem was, she did not even know where to begin. How to unravel the mystery that was Sesshomaru? Because after agreeing to this and going through with this whole charade, she wanted there to be mystery. She needed to find another layer beneath his cold exterior. Why did he do the things he did, why did he act like he felt nothing? He had to feel _something_ right? Or else, why bother with her, why pursue her like this?

Many questions burned her lips and yet she remained silent. He did not help; he simply stared at her with his icy amber eyes, torturing her.

"Why me?" she finally dared to ask.

His answer should be the same as always; to bother his little brother. However, he doubted that would help things between Kagome and him. Instead, he had to carefully consider his answer. He would not put it past her to leave the restaurant and never speak to him again. After all, she never had a problem refusing him what he wanted most.

"You caught my eye."

"_When_?"

Now the questions were a little easier to ask. Sesshomaru never, ever paid attention to her before. He barely talked to her! If he had an interest in her he knew how to hide it well.

"The first night my brother brought you over."

There was no way she could have been more shocked. _That night_? Oh she remembered it well; she was so nervous. Despite the fact that she had been dating Inuyasha for a year, she never met his family. Once he proposed though he could not longer avoid it. That was the night she met Sesshomaru. And he did not even want to shake her hand!

"You were cold and rude! You barely wanted to touch my hand and when you did you looked disgusted."

Wrong. If he could have taken her that night he would have. "I knew my limits."

"Your limits?"

"You were not mine."

"I was never yours and it did not stop you."

_Ouch_. He did not need to be reminded of that ego shattering event. He knew very well that she was not his. Hence why he had to do this, hence why he had to fight for her. "At the time, I thought my brother would have mated with you." As he mentioned his little brother, she looked away. "And, thus, I knew I had to stay far from you. You were not mine to have."

Until she walked into that club. From that moment she let him touch her, taste her skin, she became his. And letting her go was a lot harder than he anticipated. He wondered how Inuyasha did it. She was intoxicating, addictive. One bite and he was doomed forever.

"So, you only came after me because I wasn't mated?"

"I have honor." He could have respected her bond with Inuyasha if there had been one and if the bastard had not cheated on her. The situation was too easy, to perfect.

She could not argue with his answer. She could see how from his point of view his logic made sense. And despite the few times that he was rude, she had to agree; he had honor. At least more than Inuyasha ever did.

"Anything else?" he asked when she remained silent.

"Why me?"

He frowned; she already asked him that question. Did he not answer it well enough?

"You said I caught your eye _but_ why? You probably had plenty of women falling at your feet at that…_place."_

"They were for my amusement only." And to deal with his ever growing frustration. "And no, I have no returned there ever since that night_." _ She did not ask but he wanted her to know it.

"And I wasn't for your amusement only?" Because at time, it sure seemed like he toyed with her. Not that she ever complained…

"You were - _are_ different. I do not know the reason."

The way she moved, the way she spoke…her hair, her eyes….her aura. Everything about her appealed to him and there was no words to explain it. Could she not accept that answer?

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he did not know why? Then again, Inuyasha committed to the same thing under the pretence that he loved her and the results were disastrous.

"Why did you leave?"

She was heartbroken that night. She might not have loved him but he made her feel thing she never felt before. He showed her sides of herself she did not know existed. She was more empowered now, thanks to him. He pulled her out of the darkness and into the light. Then he left, without a goodbye. It was sudden, it was quick…it was almost cruel. They both knew at the time that it would end someday but…not like that.

"You said no."

"I didn't really answer."

"You hesitated. You were wondering how to let me down _gently_." Because Kagome would never try to hurt anyone even though it was exactly what she did. "Your answer would have been no."

"And that's why you left?"

"I had no reason to remain."

"So, that was how it was going to end? Eventually you were going to ask me, but mine or lose me forever?"

"Yes." Not exactly. He had hoped she would have come to him willingly.

"What if I had decided to stay with Inuyasha?"

"You wouldn't have."

Kagome was a forgiving woman but he knew that it would have never been the same again between her and his brother. Even if she tried to overlook his mistake, one day it would have been too much for her to bear. It was over from the moment he laid his lips on her. And there was no going back once she found out the other woman was Kanna.

He was right. Maybe he did know her more than she thought. At first she foolishly thought that Inuyasha and her could put the pieces back together but they would have never been able to do it. They were over the moment he cheated on her with her best friend.

"I told you that you were different. I did not desire only a physical relationship with you. Once I saw it was all you sought, I thought it best to leave." To salvage the rest of his ego, to protect himself from her. _That did not work_.

"Why did you think I'd be ready?" He raised an eyebrow to show his confusion. "I had just found out my husband was cheating on me, cheated on him myself, found out the identity of the other woman… why did you think I was ready to give this whole relationship a go? Especially since mating is so much more permanent than marriage."

"I thought you knew I was different as well." He might share half of his blood with his brother but they were too completely different people. "I honor my commitment and my promises." He could never tie himself to another woman forever and than forsake her. It was not who he was. She should have known it and he should not have to explain it.

"I don't know you," she bluntly admitted.

"I see that now."

Sometimes, the way he spoke, made her heart ache. There _was_ another layer to him. He seemed to be truly offended that she could not see _him_. It was hardly her fault; he never showed emotions, he never spoke. How was she supposed to know him? He never gave her a chance. Actually, he made her think there was nothing to him. Now, though she finally saw glimpses of who Sesshomaru was.

It was not as bad as she thought.

"You are different from him," she finally stated.

Inuyasha made mistakes because Inuyasha was reckless. He acted before thinking. He followed his emotions and his heart; Sesshomaru was the opposite. Even though not all of his decisions made sense to her, she could see that he thought carefully before making important decisions. If Inuyasha had been like that, they would still be together.

Her words pleased him and he even let a smirk slip from him. Before it was not as hopeless as he originally thought.

They still had time.

-V-

The rest of the evening was uneventful but insightful.

He shared as much as he could - and what he thought was appropriate. She seemed to be pleased with all of his answers and that caused a wave of relief to wash over him. It also confirmed what he always knew; she was _it_. Even if he tried to walk away, even if he tried to forget about her, he never would. He never fought so hard for anything in his life. He never let anyone walk all over his ego like this in the past. _She had to be special_.

Contrary to what she thought, Kagome enjoyed her evening. Though he remained stoic and casual in their interactions he was _speaking_. She always knew him to be in charge and quiet. This was a new facade. There was only one problem, one thing that nagged her. Since everything went well, she knew the _good night_ part would be complicated. Sesshomaru's expectations were still high. Yes, she agreed with him that she did not know the first thing about him. And though the bits and pieces she was discovering were interesting, it did not mean she was going to mate him.

It did not mean they were meant to be.

Also, they were too many factors affecting them right now and she could not let herself be swayed.

Did she really want to be in a relationship again? And when she tried to explain all this to him, would he take it well or have another fit like he did at her old apartment?

As they walked back to the car, the dreadful moment was fast approaching and she could feel her heart racing. Her hands were moist and her throat was dry. Maybe he would drop her home without asking any questions. Maybe he would not expect anything. _Crap_. She knew enough about him to know it would not go down that way.

He opened the door for her and she thanked him by nodding her head. Her hands were shaking as she clipped in her seatbelt. A few moments later he joined her in the car, a slight frown on his face. He could _smell_ her nervousness and it was bothersome. She appeared to be fine during the whole evening, why was she nervous now? He tried to look into her eyes but she kept avoiding his gaze.

Regardless, he started the car and headed towards her house.

Was she nervous because she thought he would drive her back to his place? _Yes_, he wanted her - but that was no secret. She also desired him. However, he had no intention of mixing physical pleasure to this whole mess. Would he love to park the car and take her right there? Obviously. But, they already explored that side of their relationship. If he wanted this to work, he had to give her _more_.

If only he could figure out how to do it.

A few moments later, they pulled in front of the shrine and Kagome knew the moment she feared was _now_.

"Thank you for this evening," she politely said.

He nodded.

Why was he not saying anything? It would be so much easier. _God_. "I - What did you expect out of tonight?"

There. It was out in the open. Now they had to talk about it.

"I wished to show you that you did not know me."

"You were right."

"I know you."

"I know." Not that well though or he would know about the million thoughts running through her mind at the moment.

"Were you not pleased with the evening?"

"I am." She sighed. "I just - one good evening isn't going to fix everything Sesshomaru… I'm still not sure that's a good idea for you and me to be… you and me."

First she had a problem because their relationship was purely physical. Now, he gave her what she wanted and it still was not good enough? There was no pleasing her!

"One night doesn't mean you're no longer a stranger." They would need many nights and even then, it did not mean it would work out in the end. Did he not see that they had their child to think about? They could not put themselves first. They were reckless for a while and now that behaviour had to change. _They_ had to change.

She watched as his grip on the wheel tightened; he was not happy.

"I have given you everything. More than he gave to you."

Inuyasha made mistakes but for a while he gave her love. He might have strayed from it but for a while it was true love and she was sure of that. Could she say the same about Sesshomaru's feelings?

"Reckless nights. This would be a long commitment. One where we need trust."

"Have I ever done anything to break your trust?" He was loyal, he respected her. Heck, even when she turned him down he respected her decision and walked away. What more did she want from him? His brother got away with so many mistakes.

"No." She popped her lips. "You do have a problem with your attitude."

"You did decline my offer," he justified.

"I didn't think you meant it."

Sesshomaru undid his seatbelt and grabbed her chin with her fingers. "I am not my brother. I do not make promises I do not intend to live up to. If I asked you, it was because I wanted it. I never had any intention of betraying you."

"He never did either." Inuyasha did not set out to hurt her. He probably never thought it would happen.

"Inuyasha gives into his weaknesses. He uses them as excuses." He was so tired of being compared to his little brother. He was better than him.

"I - I don't know. I don't know where all of this is going."

He never felt so frustrated of his entire life. He was not that skilled with words; he was not a social person. He could show her thought, like he showed her many times before. He used his hold on her chin to bring her closer and crash his lips upon hers. At first, she was stunned and did not move. Then, she raised her hands and put them on his chest; she was going to push him away. He could not let her. She had to let him _show_ her. Before, she was not paying attention, before she did not think he _loved_ her but now she knew.

He moved his hands so that he could hold the back of her head. One more second. If she still did not want him he would stop.

Kagome felt the pressure of his mouth, the warmth of his fingers and she was so close to giving in. It _felt_ right. Although she knew it was not. But god did she want to give him. For a moment, it did not matter that it would not solve any of their problems; all she wanted was to feel his arms around her one more time. When he kissed her, when he touched her, she forgot about everything. She _needed_ this.

And it was all it took for her to slip up. She dared to return the kiss.

Then it was too late.

As soon as he felt her respond, he stopped holding himself back. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. His lips moved in sync against hers and he did not waste any time. His tongue begged for entrance and she quickly granted it. His fingers were completely tangled in her hair as he brought her even closer. Their tongues battled and he heard her groan in his mouth.

He knew this was not the way this night was supposed to go. He was supposed to teach her things about himself but it was hardly his fault that she was too stubborn to listen. What was he supposed to do? He had to go back to his old methods if he wanted to keep her. After all, it sort of worked once, who said it would not work again?

Sesshomaru finally released her head and instead let his hand glide down her body. He felt and savoured every curves, every inch of her body. She was fire beneath his touch and he wanted to get burn. He could not stop kissing her; he was afraid that if he did, she would change her mind. Unfortunately for him, it was her who tore her mouth away from his. She pulled away and glanced into his eyes. Her lips were plumped, bruised and wet as she stared with an open mouth. She was completely breathless, her chest heaving.

Her hands were still on his chest but they were clutching at his collar. Was she going to pull him in or push him away?

She forgot how good it felt to kiss him, how great he made her feel. When he touched her, she was the only woman in the world, the prettiest one, the most desirable. All he was doing was reminding her of things she already knew.

"Give me a reason," she finally said.

There had to be something he could say that could convince her that this was the right decision. There had to be a magic sentence that would convince her to pursue this insane thing they had going.

Sesshomaru covered her hands with his and then lowered himself to her neck. His breath tickled her flesh and she tilted her head back. "Peaches are your favourite fruit," he said before lapping at her neck. She frowned; how would he know? "You eat chocolate when you are upset." This time, he kissed her neck. "You feel guilty that you got to know your father and your brother did not." Another kiss…this time lower. "You hate mornings." Another one - close to her breasts. "You are a terrible singer." And he went back up, kissing her all the way to her jaw. "You would do anything to make the people you love happy."

He pulled away from her and stared right into her eyes. Her blue orbs were glistening with tears - bad or good, he did not know.

_How could he possibly know these things_? Before they started this little thing, she could barely even remember seeing him. Sure, Inuyasha and her often had dinner at Inutaisho and Izayoi's house but most of the time he was not there. And when he was, he certainly did not pay attention to anyone. He did not even talk! Yet there he was, telling her things that she was almost certain Inuyasha himself did not know and he had known her since forever.

It brought up one question; was she the one that was not paying attention? Maybe she was the one who never noticed him…because she was not looking.

How was she supposed to push him away now? How was she supposed to say no? Apparently, he gave them plenty of chances and she gave them none; she felt guilty. Heck, she could not even name one thing about him despite the evening they spent together. Sesshomaru made his point; he knew it all and she knew nothing. Though his words did convince him that maybe she should get to know him so more. But she should not have sex with him, despite how great she was feeling right now; electricity was jolting through her body every time he touched her.

If he really wanted this, he would do it her way.

"We have to stop."

_Alright, now he was confused_. Stop? She seemed pleased with him and she clearly loved the way he was touching her; why would she want to stop.

"Do you want this?" He arched an eyebrow. "I don't mind this as in _this_," she clarified. "I meant us."

He nodded.

"Then we can't do this." Oh god she had a feeling her body would be hating her for it later. The urge was out and now it would need to be satisfied. "I want us to have a proper relationship, not just sex."

"You are considering this?"

"I don't know but I think it deserves a chance. I misjudged you."

It was crazy. She was pregnant, they used to have sex behind her husband's back…she just got a _divorce_. It was all wrong and the timing would not be worse. And yet, she was considering it. She was going to try it.

There was nothing he wanted more than to rip off her clothes and fuck her right there in his car. Heck, he was even sure that with some convincing, she would go for it as well but - _but_ he was not allowed to screw up. A few days ago, she hated his guts and did not even say more than two words to him. Now, she wanted to give it a shot. He could not let that opportunity slip away. He would have to learn self-control. Though he was never any good at that when it came to her.

"I agree."

She released his collar from her grip and slid her hands down to move away from him. Unfortunately, all it did was remind her of the amazing body that hid beneath his shirt. _She had to go, now_.

"Thank you for tonight," she uttered with shaking lips.

He would not ask her when he would see her again; he did not want to seem desperate. Especially not now that his pride was finally recovering from her previous rejection.

_Go home now_, Kagome kept repeating to herself as she stared into his eyes. Sesshomaru was a dangerous addiction, she had always known that. It was worst now that her hormones were out of whack. A good night kiss would not be inappropriate would it?

She took a deep breath before pressing her lips to his. It was meant to be innocent - sort of - but it simply ignited the fire again. _Now _she had to pull away. She turned her head to the side and almost dashed out of the car. Sesshomaru watched her almost run up the stairs with a smile on his face. Perhaps he would not have to stay away from her after all.

Meanwhile, Kagome was shaking her head.

This was a bad idea. What kind of mess did she get herself into?

_Sesshomaru and her_. As a couple.

Was there hope?

-V-


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks everyone for being so awesome! :) After this chapter there is one more chapter and an epilogue left!

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 12: Acceptance**

Her body was arched, his hands covered her body. His touch was like silk and she craved his smoothness. His tongue lapped at her neck and she tilted her head back even further. _More, more_. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, the feeling overwhelming her. She let her fingertips glide across his back, her nails gently scraping the skin, leaving his flesh red. She _missed_ this. Why did she not give in earlier? Why did she keep fighting this?

_This felt right_.

She inhaled deeply and tangled her fingers in his hair. _God_ she loved his hair. She loved everything he made her feel. "More," she begged.

And he listened.

He pressed his hard length against her wet core and she trembled beneath him. Why did he have to be such a tease? She wriggled herself, trying to force him inside of her. But, he knew her. He knew what she was going to do. He moved his hands down to her legs and held them down, open and spread. Her body heat rose and she licked her lips in anticipation. _Almost there_. Sweat beads were forming at the base of her neck and she shivered.

_She wanted him to take her._

"Sesshomaru," she completely dug her nails into his skin.

"Patience," he whispered against her flesh. Her lips trembled and her toes curled.

She was mad at him, she hated him… that was not too long ago. Now, she was a puddle of mush in his arms. She would let him do anything to her. When did he invade her mind? When did he become part of her? He was an addiction and she did not know how she ever thought she could get rid of it. His touch was fire and she wanted to melt away. Screw everything. Screw morales. This was what she needed, this was what she craved. She needed to stop being ashamed of it. She needed to stop fighting it. There was no point. She always ended up in this situation regardless of how many times she tried to avoid him.

A gasp escaped her mouth when she felt his fingers brush against her clit. She was breathless as he inserted on digit inside of her. She clamped up around it and squeezed. _She heard him laugh_. It did not matter. She closed her eyes and let herself_ feel_ as he pumped yet another finger inside of her. The sensation was unbearable; he was teasing her. Was this punishment because she refused him? Because she ran out of his car? This was much more cruel. She wriggled her lower half, either trying to push him out or pull him in even more - she was not sure.

"_Please_."

"Again.

"_Please_."

After everything that happened, she should be the one _ordering _him around. He should not be the one in charge again and yet she went along with it. Stopping it would be too much, she could not do it.

He lowered his mouth, his nose buried in her curls before he dove into the depth of her warm cavern. His fingers kept moving inside, intertwining with his tongue. _She was going to die_. It had been so long since she had last felt something _so _intense. She felt the urge build up in her stomach, her legs quivering and her whole body was begging for more. If he denied her this, she would not survive. The wave kept increasing inside of her and the dam was close to breaking. She released the hold she had on his back and instead she fisted her hands around the blankets, pulling and tugging. Her foot was completely arched and she did not know _what_ to do with her body.

His tongue flickered against her clit and she moaned loudly. _No more, teasing, no more._

What she really wanted was to have him inside of her but she had a feeling she would come undone before that even happened.

"Come for me," he whispered.

_He did not even need to ask_.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved to her thigh, licking, teasing, grazing the flesh. She closed her legs around his head, unable to keep them down any longer. She forced his face close to her, leaving him no choice but to continue his ministrations. _And he did_. He revelled in her, he licked every parcel of her skin, he set her whole body on fire. One more touch, one more lick and she would be done for. He pumped his fingers even faster, twisting them, curling them inside of her. He was ready to send her over the edge. And it was exactly what he did.

She felt the wave hit her full force and she broke down.

"_Sesshomaru!_"

The scream of pleasure that left her lips felt unreal.

And she realized it was as she sat up in her bed. Her empty bed. Her empty _wet_ bed. She was completely breathless, her arms resting and her sides. Her cheeks were red, her chest was heaving and she felt moist and sticky. As the reality of things came shattering upon her, she became even more red; this time out of embarrassment. It was all a dream. _Oh god_. Did she yell that in her dream or in _real life_?

_Oh god_.

Her lips trembled as she tried to reach for her night stand table. She used to it balance herself as she stood up. Her leg were ready to give up on her. How could that orgasm had felt so real? It was a dream. Dream should not bring forward that kind of feeling. When was the last time something _rocked_ her world like that? Oh right. _Sesshomaru_; months ago. Nobody ever made her feel that way he did. _Damn it all to hell_. She cursed under her breath a few times before steadying herself. Once she felt back in control she grabbed a towel and marched in her bathroom.

_She needed a shower._ Oh and her sheets needed to wash. Could this get anymore embarrassing?

Kagome stepped into the shower and then turned it on. She let the hot water hit her skin and she closed her eyes. She never had dreams like that before; her body was trying to tell her something. That, or it was frustrated with her since she _ran_ out of Sesshomaru's car. It was ridiculous; she was a good girl, one who enjoyed commitment and serious relationships. Yet, every time Sesshomaru proposed that she turned him down and ran out on him. What exactly was she so scared of? Was she scared that she might actually like the real Sesshomaru? He was quite pleasant when he was not being rude…

_Ugh_. How was she going to get herself out of this mess?

He messed up a few times, by yelling, by using the _wrong words_ but now…he was doing everything right. The date, giving her space, opening up. What else did she want from him? He demonstrated he could be patient but for how long? And when was she going to make up her mind? _AND _since when did she have to make up her mind? It was always no. When did he charm her?

Kagome groaned in frustration before leaning into the shower's wall. He would love to see her right now and see how frustrated he made her.

She finally settled on something; there was no room for someone new in her life right now. At least, not until she fixed all the broken pieces. The first one was Inuyasha. Ever since the divorce, she remained away from him. She did not talk to him, she did not see him. She was about to have his brother's baby. The least they could do was smooth out their relationship. They would be family _forever_, even if she did not get together with Sesshomaru. It would be unhealthy to leave the relationship like that and they would have to face their problems eventually.

Now was better than later right?

Plus, she was sick and tired of feeling this way.

It was decided; today she was getting her life in order.

She already scratched Kanna off the list. _Now it was Inuyasha's turn._

Then Sesshomaru's.

_God_.

-V-

Who knew a red wooden door could be so terrifying?

It was the realization Kagome was making as she _stared_ at it. At the moment, it was as though she did not belong there and perhaps she did not. Heck, she did not even call before showing up. It might be a bad idea since the element of surprise would not be her friend but… Inuyasha might not even have been home if he knew she was coming. He had to be aware of the child she was carrying and she imagined his reaction was _intense_.

But he would not hurt her - at least not physically.

Kagome took a deep breath, gathering her courage before finally knocking on the door. The sound echoed through and she froze.

_Now or never_.

Silence surrounded her until she finally heard some footsteps. Then, it came; the door opened. However, the face she found on the other side was not the one she expected; it was Inutaisho. _It was better than Izayoi_. No way she could look at her. Not ever.

Surprise was obvious in his face while he looked down at her. He quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "Kagome. Hello."

He _knew_ it was her just by her aura but he would not believe it. After all, what would Kagome be doing in front of his door? Why would she come to his house? He was forced to face the truth. She was that reckless. Nothing good could come from her presence.

"May I help you," he added when she remained silent.

"Hm, I, Hm, I'm here to see Inuyasha."

Obviously, yet he had hoped there was another reason behind her unexpected visit. "Is he expecting you?"

"No. I kinda figured he would leave if he knew I was coming."

He nodded. No, he would not. He would have waited. Because despite his anger, his broken heart and his loneliness, there was nothing Inuyasha wanted more than to see Kagome. Hence why this was a terrible idea.

"I am not certain you should come in."

But it was too late because Inuyasha already knew she was here. How could he not _feel_ her when she was so close. It was a miracle he had not busted out and came running through the front door. Inutaisho had unchained him a while back but Inuyasha still stayed in his room. Out of anger or out of his guilt for what he had done to his mother - Inutaisho was not sure which one. Apparently solitude did his attitude some good. He seemed more grown up than before. Too bad it was too late for that.

"I know but we can't - there's the baby coming and… I have to talk to him." _It sounded selfish_ and maybe it was but they _both_ needed to move on and get their lives together. Without each other.

Inutaisho sighed before nodding. He moved out of the way and let her in. She quickly went inside and looked around. This place was like her home not too long ago; now she felt like a stranger and it was all her own fault. She probably would have to come back here in the future, with her child, and - she dreaded that moment. There was no going back to normalcy for any of them was there? Not after everything that happened.

Kagome's legs were shaking as she headed up the stairs. She knew the way to his bedroom; she followed that path many times when they were still dating and he was living here. God, sometimes she forgot just how long they were together. A long, emotional relationship that ended in a fiasco. And here she was _almost_ reconsidering going back into that mess. Was she crazy? Then again, she could not lose faith right? Not because it did not work between her and Inuyasha that all couples were doomed. Inutaisho and Izayoi were happy…and Izayoi was Inutaisho's _second_ wife.

Maybe people did not make the same mistakes the second time around. Perhaps they learned.

Once she reached Inuyasha's door, she felt like she was going to puke. Her guts were twisted, her hands were clammy and she kept licking her lips. _She had to do this_. He knew of her presence by her and he had no run away. Perhaps he wanted to talk to her as well. It was a good sign right?

Oh to hell with it; she knocked.

But he never replied.

She knocked again.

"Inuyasha, I know you're in there," she said, trying not to sound annoyed. If he wanted to avoid her, he should have left before she got there. It was a little too late now. If he stuck around that long he could _at least _open the door and hear her out. Was he not tired of living this way? She was.

"Please, let me in."

He never came to open the door but she felt a gush of wind from beneath the door and then she heard a click; he unlocked it for her. She took that as an invitation to come in. She timidly walked inside and found him leaning against the window, looking out; he did not want to see her face. They said unspeakable things to each other while they were hurting. He might have thrown the first stone but she was not innocent. Inuyasha and her were not meant to be. In the beginning, when she found out about his little adventures, she did not want to admit it but every day, it became clearer. They were never meant to be. This was for the best. Unfortunately, that did not make it hurt any less.

"How are you," she croaked out.

He scoffed but did not say anything. He did not even want to open his mouth; he was barely breathing. Ever since she walked in all he could smell was the _shift_ in her scent. All he could smell was _Sesshomaru_. The child she was carrying inside of her reeked of his older brother. He did not want that scent; it was a reminder of all that happened. When he first learned of the pregnancy, he became enraged. He wanted to kill and destroy everything. It was so unfair. He had the perfect life with Kagome, they were supposed to get the happiness and the baby.

Instead his brother had it all and he was left with nothing. He hated him. He hated her. He spent the first few days hating on the world and breaking everything in sight. His blind rage even caused him to hurt his own mother - something he would always regret. He did not mind to - he simply could not see clearly at the time. All of this mess…he blamed it on her, he blamed it on his brother. He kept no blame for himself. It was not until the sixth night that he was locked up in here, chained and all by himself that he was forced to admit some of the truth.

He was left alone with nothing, no dreams, no love because of his own mistakes.

Maybe if he had been truthful… then he would have Kagome _and _the baby. Maybe he would have it all.

He remained angry at Kagome and Sesshomaru but now he also felt a lot of anger towards himself. Even though he was now free to be with whomever he wanted, he never talked to Kanna again. He had to turn that page and never look back. It was a mistake that cost him the most important thing in his life and he would not venture anywhere near Kanna again; she was poison.

Some days he hoped Kagome and him could put the pieces back together but now that he _saw_ her pregnancy with his own two eyes, he knew there was no way they could come back from everything that happened. Even if they wanted to, even if they tried their hardest. They were broken beyond repair.

"How do you think I am?" he spatted back.

He did not really want to be rude but he could not help it. There was too much rage swirling inside of him.

"I'm sorry."

She could be angry, she could yell at him but she did not see the point. She wanted to mend their relationship, to move on. If they started pointing fingers again, they would never fix this. She had to be the adult. She had to hold back her tongue even if it was just for the sake of her child. She was tired of being angry and hurt all the time. She could not deal with all the stress pouring into her life. She had to learn how to let go or she would not survive any of it.

Silence filled the room for a while before Inuyasha spoke. "And you?"

"I feel like shit." She rarely cursed but the occasion called for it.

A part of him was glad but he felt bad he was glad. She was Kagome - his Kagome…even though they were divorced and she was carrying his brother's baby. She would always be his, his first love. Those feelings would never go away, even if he moved on.

"Have you seen _him_?"

"It's a little hard not to," she admitted. "It's his baby."

"It could have been mine."

"It's not." She sighed. "Have you seen Kanna?"

He shook his head.

Then perhaps he did not know what she did to her. She did not regret it. The bitch learned a lesson she would never forget and she would have to live with the consequences. The back-stabbing she could have eventually handled but the lying and the manipulation? No. That was way too much and Kagome was not _that_ forgiving.

"I'm never gonna see her again."

It killed him that she would have to keep seeing Sesshomaru. Heck, he was going to have to see them _together_. And see their baby. Not now, he was not ready and he could not handle it. But one day, he would have to come around. He would have to watch his brother live his dream for him. It would not be easy. Then again, it was partly his fault so he had to live with that.

"Inuyasha, we - we both handled this wrong."

He should have ended it when he felt she could no longer understand him and she should have left him when she found out he cheated. Instead, they made a mess. "But, I can't… I can't have this. All this hatred, all this guilt and regret. I don't want to be stuck in the past. For my sake, for my baby's sake, I have to move on."

She remembered the way she yelled at him and all the rage and fire she felt that day. She could not let herself get that out of control again. He might have deserved it but it was beside the point. Today, she was there to be a responsible adult and to finally put it all behind her. To do that, she had to keep her calm.

"You don't have to say anything, you don't even have to listen if you don't want to." _Although it would help_. "I'm sorry that my actions hurt you. I'm sorry we went that far. I'm sorry that we can't really fix it and I'm sorry we're not together anymore. We have good times but we weren't right for each other. I'm sure one day you'll find someone who understands you completely."

She inhaled deeply and nodded. There, she said it. "I might hate what you did but I don't want you to be miserable forever."

Those were her last words to him as she walked out the door. There were things he wanted to say and add, but he never did. Instead, he let her walk out.

He did what he should have done the first time she tried to leave him. He should not have fought back.

He was giving her the ending she deserved after what he did to her.

-V-

The staring, the unsaid words; it was driving Sesshomaru _crazy_.

"What?" he finally snapped.

Ever since Sesshomaru had come into his office, his Father had not stop staring. At first, he thought it would be wiser to ignore him but now he was getting aggravated by it.

"Nothing. I am simply wondering if you are mature enough to _be_ a father."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Kagome is more mature than you are."

At first, he thought her visit would mean by news but ever since she came to his son, he calmed down. He even got out of his bedroom and it seemed like he no longer had the world on his shoulders. Perhaps Inuyasha and Sesshomaru should try to do the same. Under supervision of course. He did not want to force things but Kagome had the right idea; they could not have such a tense atmosphere, especially not when a baby was coming.

"Care to explain yourself, father?"

"She came to see Inuyasha."

Those were probably the last words he ever wanted to hear. After what he thought to be a lovely evening, she _ran_ out of his car. She had not contacted him since. Two days. Two days had she had not said a word. Oh but apparently she had time to go see his little brother. That was absolutely fantastic. It was exactly what he needed to hear to have a _good_ day.

"I see," was all he replied through grinding teeth.

Inutaisho tried not to smirk; his son was not even trying to hide his jealousy. Not that he had any right to feel that way; Kagome was a free woman.

"And? How does this concern me?"

"She gave them closure. She talked to him and moved on."

That was slightly more pleasing to hear. Although it could mean bad things for him. She might decided to clear him out of her life as well. Perhaps she wanted a completely fresh start that involved neither him or his brother. Or it could be a good thing. Maybe she wanted to organize her life. He was not _stupid_, just prideful. He knew she only just ended her years long relationship - or marriage as they liked to call it - to his brother and this might be quick. However, he knew it was right and so she should not concern herself with how quickly they were moving along.

His brother was never right for her but he was.

He only hoped that her running away from him two days ago was not a bad omen for things to come.

"I will not speak with him."

"You will have to one day."

"I am fairly convinced I could spend my whole life without talking to him." He rarely talked to him before. Actually, the whole _mess_ with Kagome made him speak with brother more than he had in a long time. Conflicts actually brought them closer it would seem.

"You will have to deal with him during business hours."

"I can act professionally." Inuyasha probably could not.

"Is it with that attitude that you intend on swooning Kagome?"

Sesshomaru stopped moving.

"I have been able to smell her scent on you. And yours on her when she came over. I suppose you decided _not_ to stay away from her."

"She has no objections."

"She wants to be around you?"

The last thing he wanted to do was share details of his relationship with Kagome. However, his father already saw _more_ than one should. And he wanted to keep him off his back. "We came to an agreement and she approved. If she changes her mind, I will leave her be."

If she had not changed it already.

"As long as everyone is willing and it does not bring forth more trouble."

Inutaisho could see this whole situation taking a turn for the worst. He already warned _both_ his sons and yet they both saw Kagome. Apparently he was unable to keep them apart. All he could hope for was that he could do some damage control once it was all over. He was tired of seeing his sons hurt and he did not enjoy seeing Kagome suffering either. They were too old to let things like that happen. Hopefully they would manage to figure it out before it was too late.

"It will not."

Unless she never called.

-V-

"Mr. Taisho?"

"Hn?"

"I'm leaving for the night, do you need anything before I go?"

"I am fine, Kagura."

She nodded before closing the door behind her, leaving him all alone in the office. He dropped the folder he was holding and ran his fingers through his hair. He spent the whole day eyeing his phone but it did not make it ring. He was starting to come to the conclusion that she was not going to call. He could not go after her again; it would be too embarrassing. His only option was… to let her go? He had to admit she was quite infuriating at the moment. He gave her everything she could have wanted and more and she still refused him.

There was no pleasing her and it enraged him.

In a moment of rage, he swept his phone off of his desk. Nobody ever made him this made before. Nothing was wrong with their evening; everything went according to plan. Why did she run out? Why had she not called? Not even to tell him to stay away. Nothing. She simply left him in the dust.

He heard the door open again.

"I told you Kagura, I do not need anything."

"_Hey_."

That was not his secretary.

As he raised his head and looked into Kagome's eyes, he did his best to look detached. She could not be bothered to call before unexpectedly dropping in. Did she not own a phone? Although, he supposed it was _progress_ and it was much better than her ignoring him as she had done during the past few days.

"Is there something you need? My little brother is not here." He probably should not have said that.

Kagome glared at him for a moment. Was he being jealous? Did he really think she would go back to Inuyasha? Plus, how was it any of his business? At the moment they did not have any kind of relationship. Though - _ugh_ why did he have to be an ass when she had something important to tell him? He just had to make everything difficult all the time.

"I came here to talk to you," she finally answered.

"I am listening."

She frowned; this was not how she wanted to do it. "Can we not talk while you're hiding behind your desk?"

"I am not _hiding_. _I_ do not hide."

She did not either! Alright, it might have looked that way but it was not what she tried to do. Things were just so complicated; how did people expect her to figure it all out in a day?

"Please," she tried to ask nicely.

He did want to clarify things once and for all and she did not look like she was going to run away again. That was good. Exasperated, he stood up and walked over to her.

"What is it you need to discuss with me?"

"About the other night…"

"You ran away," he said, almost accusing her.

"I didn't, I was just -" She threw her hands in the air out of frustration. "You don't get it. Everything is so complicated in my life. First, you want something more - out of nowhere. Then you leave and Inuyasha and Kanna… then there was the baby. You were like a stranger to me. And I was with Inuyasha for a long time, I lost my best friend. The timing was not right for anything." The timing was never right. "But it doesn't matter that I didn't plan any of it. It still happened and none of it will ever go away." Some memories she wished she could forget, other things she was glad to keep, like her baby. "I don't know where any of this is going, Sesshomaru. I don't know what I want anymore."

"Is that all?"

"No, it's not all you _ass_."

Why did he have to be so frustrating? Why could he not see what she was trying to say? He always did enjoy making her squirm. Nonetheless, she would keep going with her speech.

"Sesshomaru, what I'm trying to tell you is…"

She pinched her lips and looked at him. He was just leaning there against his desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was waiting. Either waiting to be rejected again or waiting to reject _her_. She would have to take the plunge.

"I don't know what I want but I know - I know that we might be able to make this thing work. Somehow. It's crazy. I mean I'm saying out loud right now and I think I sound crazy. We are the last two people I ever pictured together. I mean even when we were sleeping together I didn't think we could be a couple. I _knew_ we would never be one. And here I am just rambling and telling you how stupid and wrong it is and yet… every time I try to stay away…" _He just touched her and she was hooked all over again_. "I think you deserve a chance. And I don't know why because I shouldn't give anyone a chance. Not after what happened. And I'll probably freak out at some point and want to take it all back but… right now. I think we should do this. I don't know how since we've already slept together but…"

He wanted to speak, he wanted to force her to stop talking. She was rambling and he was missing half of what she was saying. He did get the important parts though. He assumed she was not saying yes to being his mate. At least not right away but for the first time since they started having sex she was considering him as something else than just a sex toy. If he listened to his instincts and his urges he would be laying her down on the desk and fucking her senseless. However, he did not want to seem desperate. For the first time, the ball was in his court.

Kagome smacked her hands together and waited. And waited.

And why the hell was he not saying anything? Was he not the one who asked her to mate him? He even asked her out on a date! Had she been right? Was he actually going to turn her down? Maybe out of revenge? It would be stupid right? He would not do that, he would not have put himself out there again if he was just going to refuse her. She tried to be courageous and took a step forward. She never really had to seduce anyone before. Inuyasha and her sort of happened. And he was the only man she ever had in her life. Well, until Sesshomaru.

He watched her come closer and decided to become more receptive by dropping his arms to his side.

"It might not work," she said as she stopped right in front of him. "And I'm not saying we should mate. But you really do deserve a chance."

And maybe she did too. She did not know how she was going to love or like Sesshomaru but it would be different than with Inuyasha. More intense? Maybe. This was supposed to be an adventure; there were so many things to discover.

Before she could lean forward he grabbed both of her hands and stopped her. "You will not run out on me again."

"I panicked," she truthfully admitted.

She did not want a relationship again, not so soon. It was terrifying when feelings and emotions snuck up on her. She never thought the date would go so well. Could he blame her?

"I should punish you for that." The tone of his voice changed, it was lower, huskier. And she shivered.

Was that his way of saying _yes_?

He moved her hands up and wrapped them around his neck. Then, he lowered his own to her ass and cupped it. He tilted his head forward and nibbled on her earlobe. "I do think I still remember your favorite punishment." As he squeezed her ass, she felt a puddle of warmth instantly form in her lower regions.

_This, this _was not the way she thought things would end up after her confession. They were supposed to take it slow and get to know e- _oh ah!_ She involuntarily moaned when he slid his hand under her skirt and rubbed his fingertips against her clothed core. She buckled against his touch and the rest of her body froze. She was a puppet in his hands.

He was mostly doing it to tease her, to retrieve a bit of his pride she shattered along the way. He knew nobody could make her feel the way he did.

His digits skillfully sneaked their way past her underwear and without a warning, he pumped two of them inside of her. She clutched his shirt, her fingers digging into his sides. She clenched her toes, she bite her lips and she tried to squeeze around his fingers. He picked up his pace, her juices overflowing. _God _- she had not realized how much her body missed him. And after her small wet dream her body was extremely sensitive to his touch. She could feel the heat building up inside of her and she wriggled in his hold. _A bit more, just a bit more_.

She felt herself close to the brink of pleasure, mere seconds away from coming undone.

One more, one more.

But then, there was nothing but emptiness.

Kagome re-opened her eyes, a daze of confusion clouding her eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru's face and saw that he was smirking. He moved forward and licked her neck. "I look forward to our second date, Miss Higurashi."

And just like that, he left her hanging in the middle of his office, her panties drenched and completely unsatisfied.

When the door closed shut, her mouth hung open before she scoffed.

_He was right. _There were still many sides of him she needed to discover.

Although, he would have to pay for this. _Oh how she would make him suffer_, she thought with a smirk.

-V-


	13. Chapter 13

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 13: Merging**

Irresistible attraction.

It was extremely difficult to resist such a thing. Some days, Kagome wondered how they managed. Sesshomaru and her always had a rapid connection. When did they ever keep their hands off each other? This time though, she _wanted_ it to be different. And not only because she wanted _revenge_ for his little stunt but also because they needed a solid foundation to their newfound relationship.

Their second date ended well; a kiss on the cheek.

Although, the second his lips brushed against her skin, she knew it was time to go. Hence why she rapidly left and heard him chuckle in the background.

So far, he did not seem to mind the little game she was playing - he was even amused. She wondered how long until his control snapped… because hers was close to the breaking point.

It did not help that the further she got in her pregnancy, the worse her hormones got. She was sensitive to every touch, she reacted to every gestures. And Sesshomaru was _fine_. And she wanted him and she was _horny._

Nonetheless, she managed to survive four dates. Without sex. Or touching.

Their fifth date was planned for tonight and Sesshomaru was in charge of it. He picked the setting for their first date, she chose the second one and they alternated that way ever since.

Their second date involved a movie. Kagome felt it would be easier for them to keep their hands to themselves if they were surrounded by people. After all, Sesshomaru was all about passion and control but always when people could not see. Though he did have a keen liking for _almost_ getting caught. Despite all of that, he acted like a gentleman during the whole night. She was _almost_ disappointed. He did _challenge_ her all the time - she expected him to rise up to the challenge. He did not.

For the third date, he cooked her dinner. _Which was very very very very romantic_. Also, it was hard to resist. She did not know that side of him. Especially since Inuyasha was a terrible cook and always blamed it on his mom, saying she always did all the cooking. She thought the same could be said about Sesshomaru. She was wrong - _again_. That was probably his favourite thing to do; proving her wrong. She did not mind it. The dinner was lace with sexual tension. A brush there, a touch there. She remembered feeling the electricity traveling through her, the blush in her cheeks and the daze in her vision. To this day she still wondered if _she_ was playing with him or he was playing with her. Resisting him was her plan but his was to drive her _crazy_.

Neither wanted to give in; they were both quite stubborn.

Their latest date was picked by her again. She struggled with that one; she never went on a lot of dates and did not know enough about him to actually make a choice. They did most of the regular activities and some of them were out of the questions like clubbing and alcohol. Neither of those were a good idea. Most people could talk to their friends and ask for advices but she _lost_ her best friend and she knew that asking her mom was out of the question. After days of roaming through women magazine, she ended up settling on taking a walk through the city and visiting various locations.

She wanted to know more about him and it was perfect. They visited museums and did some sight seeing and whatnot. It allowed her to learn more about his taste.

As for tonight, she had no idea what he planned on doing. He seemed to enjoy surprising her and she sucked when it came down to figuring him out. Sometimes, it was pleasant but other times it bothered her. After all this time should she not have a little idea of what kind of person Sesshomaru was?

She sighed; all those thoughts would not help her in her current situation.

Kagome was currently standing in her bedroom, wearing nothing but her underwear, surrounded by all of her clothes. That included the ones that no longer fitted her. She wanted to look nice. There was nothing wrong with wanting to feel attractive was there? It was not as though she thought Sesshomaru did not desire her, it was mostly a personal self esteem problem. She was bloated, her toes looked like sausages and she felt _heavy_. She wanted nice clothes to cover it all up. The task might be too hard but she would not give up. Right now she simply hated herself for choosing to save money rather than to spend it on nice maternity clothes.

At this point the only thing that fitted her were her mother's pregnancy clothes - from a long, long time ago.

She let herself sit down on the ground and she ran her fingers through the soft carpet. This was hell.

Looking nice was too much work.

She groaned while she picked up the first outfit on the pile; a dress. Those were usually a lot easier to get in. She remained sitting while she put her head through the dress and then pulled it down. It was a simple green dress with short sleeves and a _flowy end._ Because apparently she needed more help looking like a hot air balloon - because she could not do that all on her own.

As she fixed her boobs inside her bra, she winced. They were growing, they were out of control and they were _hurting_.

Once she realized that her current appearance was as good as it was going to get, she pulled herself away from the mirror.

She almost laughed at herself; being pregnant was the worst thing when you were trying to date. Dating was supposed to be about being sickening cute and it was supposed to make you feel amazing and sexy. She felt the complete opposite of that. Then again, Sesshomaru and her never did do things the right way and perhaps this was the best way for them. It probably even helped him keep his hands off of her. She would not be very attracted to herself either.

She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away. For now, it was not about her belly or the baby. They were trying to see if they - Sesshomaru and her - could work together as a couple. Everything that prevented them from having sex was _good_.

"Kagome? Sesshomaru is here."

Her mother still made no judgement. Although Kagome could tell she was more keen to the idea than before. Their little conversation helped.

_"Mom, I need to do this."_

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Kagome. If it makes you happy, then you should do it."_

_She sighed. "I know, but… I know you don't understand. Sometimes, I don't even understand." She did not doubt her own decision but sometimes, she wondered. "But Sesshomaru is a good person, I know he is. I don't like the way we got together but… if it could work… if I could be happy again…" Weeks ago, that felt like an impossible deed. Now, despite her trust issues, she could see it happen. Maybe not now, but someday._

_"I only want to see you happy Kagome. I know things were hard between you and Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru is the one, then he is."_

_Sesshomaru? The one? She never thought he would be. Then again, she never thought she would be in this current predicament either. He could be. She thought Inuyasha was once. Maybe she would make a mistake again. But, it was a mistake she had to make. If she was afraid of taking that step and did not do it, she never would._

_"I simply don't want to see you hurt again."_

_"I won't be." Not this time. She knew how to protect herself._

Her mother did not judge people. She could have, especially with everything that happened but instead she kept an open mind and Kagome was grateful for that. She made a mistake - they all made a bunch of mistakes. She did not want to remember it forever. Eventually, she wanted to move on pass all the drama that took place in their lives.

This was part of it.

Kagome grabbed her purse and closed her bedroom's door before slowing heading downstairs; she had to be careful. Her belly was getting big and it was messing her balance. She held on tightly to the ramp before going down the stairs. She _felt_ him as he looked at her but she never glanced his way. Instead the tiniest blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Thanks Mom," she said as she reached the last step.

"Have fun, tonight."

"Thank you."

She finally looked at Sesshomaru and greeted him with a nod of the head. He returned the gesture and offered her his arm which she took. He helped her in direction of the car and opened the door for her. She sat down and buckled her seatbelt. The first thing she noticed was how warm it was in the car; she could feel her exposed skin _gluing_ to the black leather seats. Sesshomaru soon joined her and started the car.

Kagome had to bite her lips not to ask where they were going. Even if she asked, he would not tell.

"You looked beautiful."

Oh, he did do that thing. That thing where he complimented her. Inuyasha never really did that. She would be lying if she said she did not need that right now.

"Thank you."

There was something else he wanted to compliment her on but he refrained himself. Her scent. It was driving him completely insane. The more pregnant she got, the more divine it got. It also made her insanely attractive. He heard that before, how mates were even more attractive while pregnant but he did not think it would be _liks this_. Granted she was not his mate but to him she felt like it and she was carrying _his_ child - over his brother's. Although he wanted to forgo all the competition, it did give his pride a little boost to know he was the better male.

Again, it was something he would not mention to her. She would not appreciate a reminder of her ex-husband. Especially not at this particular moment. It was about them, not him.

Instead, he would choose to focus on her nervousness. Last time she was this nervous was during their first date. He would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it when she spent her time guessing. He worked hard on most of their dates and he wanted her to be surprised. These were his chances to prove her he was right for her. He even controlled himself each and every time. They both knew it would be very easy for him to convince her. After all, she never tried to resist him. However, a part of him almost wanted her to initiate it. He knew he could seduce her but the question was how bad did she want it? Enough to come after him herself?

Hopefully tonight he would obtain the answer he sought.

Although… tonight was not much about them. It was about her.

He noticed the way she always held her back, the winces of pain. Obviously Kagome would not put herself first but she was carrying his pup and he would put her first. Knowing his little brother, he knew Kagome had not been spoiled in a long time and he would fix that situation. Tonight, she would get everything she wanted and even more. Hopefully, she would not refuse it; she could be a little stubborn.

The drive felt quite long but they finally arrived. When they pulled over a valet arrived and Kagome raised an eyebrow. A valet? Where was he taking her? After she struggled to get out of the car she noticed the tall, amazing building standing in front of her. It was covered in golden shining lights and she could not even see the top. She tilted her head and managed to see the name of the building; _The Peninsula Tokyo_. Wait. They are at a hotel? A hotel.

She pinched her lips together until they turned white and did not move until Sesshomaru arrived by her side. Although he did enjoy her reaction and the panic in her eyes and he decided not to torture her.

"It is not what you think," he clarified as he offered her his arm once more.

She took it, her heat beating slightly faster. A hotel. They were going in a hotel. People only did one thing in hotels. Although - Sesshomaru and her _really_ did not need a hotel to do all the things they did. Apparently they did not even need a bed. So why now? Why like this? As they got closer to the door she decided to take a deep breath; Sesshomaru told her it was not what she thought. Maybe he had something else in mind? Though the question was _what?_ And _why_ did it require a hotel?

They passed through the doors and headed to the reception.

"Hello, welcome to The Peninsula Tokyo. How may I help you today?" the brunette receptionist asked them with a bright smile and coral colored lips.

Kagome looked at her golden tag which stood contrast to her navy colored uniform and saw it read Tamika.

"I made reservations this morning. Under Taisho," Sesshomaru calmly spoke.

The girl typed a few things on a keyboard and then looked back at them again, still smiling. "Of course, Mr & Mrs Taisho. Here are your keys."

As she handed them their keys, Kagome's eyes were wide open; Mr. & Mrs. Taisho. She used to be called that although when she was the man beside her was _not_ Sesshomaru. It made her feel strange. If this thing between them was going to work and if they did get married along the way… she would be Mrs. Taisho again. Except with a different husband. Oh god, did that make her a terrible person?

Sesshomaru took the key, slightly glaring at the girl. Although he would like to be _mated_ to Kagome, he did not think she needed to hear those words right now. Hopefully he would be able to distract her soon enough.

"Enjoy your stay," the girl added with a smile, completely unaware of what took place right in front of her.

Sesshomaru led Kagome to the elevator and glanced at her face while they were waiting. She was nervous and clearly a bit out of it.

She wrapped her fingers tightly around his arm and held on. This was right. If it was not, she would not have gone through with it. So what if she one day became Mrs. Taisho again? As soon as she agreed to date Sesshomaru she knew what people might think. They all knew she was married to Inuyasha once. It was not going to go away. Ignoring what people might say or think was going to be a part of her life if she wanted Sesshomaru and her to be a couple. Actually, even if they were not together people would talk because of the baby.

Point was, she had to ignore them. And she had to ignore this feeling. She was not the one who did wrong.

They entered the elevator and Sesshomaru pressed the gold and red button that indicated the number _6_. It dinged almost at every floor as people got on and finally, they reached their floor. He let her get out first and he followed behind.

Kagome was still trying to wrap her mind around what they were going to do. After all, it was not as though they were going to spend the night; she did not even bring clothes… or anything! Although that might not matter to Sesshomaru.

Her nervousness kept increasing until they reached the room. He swiped the card and then opened the door for her. He let her walk inside for and she gasped when she saw what was inside; a massage chair?! She looked at the long white chair and then back at Sesshomaru.

"The hotel has a spa. I made better more private accommodation for us."

She would be lying if she said that her back was not killing her. The idea of someone working out all the kinks in her back was _heaven_ although… "Is it safe? I mean, for the baby?" She _would_ be lying on her stomach. She did not even sleep on her stomach anymore…

"I assure you it is." He had the same thought and looked into it prior to making the arrangements.

Then how could she say no? However, as she went even further into the room, she noticed something else. "There is only one massage chair?"

He nodded. "It is for you, and you only. A time to relax."

She frowned, it was not fair. And was it not supposed to be a date? It could hardly be a date if she was alone.

"I have other things planned for our evening."

"Are you sure?"

Again, he nodded. "You need this."

_Oh god she did_. "Thank you."

At the same time, the masseuse knocked on the open door. "Mr. Taisho?"

"Come in," he gestured before moving out of the way.

He hired a woman because he was not having another man's hands all over _his_ - - ma— his Kagome. "I will leave the two of you. I have some things to attend."

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and smiled.

Phase one was completed.

-V-

Heaven. Butterflies. Flowers.

Beautiful things.

It was all Kagome could think about. She was laying on the bed, still wearing her bath robe, her eyes closed. Who knew simple fingers could work such magic? She felt as thought all her bones were turned into mush and she was a squishy ball of…squish. It was amazing. No pain, only pleasure. She did not know how bad she needed it until now. It might not be the most romantic date, but it was definitively enjoyable.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she groaned.

Who could it be? Sesshomaru would not have knocked… or maybe he would have but he would also have announced himself.

She walked to the door, holding her bath robe closed tightly with her hands. She opened the door and only peeked her head outside. "Yes?"

A man, who was wearing the hotel's uniform, was waiting for her on the other side. "Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"I was ordered to give you this," he said as he handed her a white box.

"Mm, thank you?"

"Have a good evening ma'am."

As he left she felt a bit guilty that she could not tipped him. Nonetheless, she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She put the box down on the white and golden comforter and opened it. Inside, she found a dress. A very beautiful, long, blue dress. She stretched it out in front of her, marvelled at its beauty. That was for her? She could not possibly accept such a gift! Although, if Sesshomaru sent her such a fancy dress, then they were probably going somewhere where she needed to be well dressed.

It was not as though she had nice clothes to compliment her huge pregnant body.

She resigned with a sigh and dropped her bathrobe to the ground. She then slipped in the dress. Surprisingly it was not tight at all around her stomach and she managed to pull it all the way up. She slipped her hands through the short sleeves and then pull down on the dress to adjust it. As she walked to the mirror, she had to admit she felt beautiful and not like a huge walking danger sign. It was a nice change.

Kagome grabbed her bathroom from the ground and hung it up in the bathroom before sitting on the edge of the bed. If Sesshomaru brought her this, he would be there soon would he not? It was so hard to wait while sitting up; the massage made her so relax she could fall asleep. Hopefully dinner would wake her up; she did not want to be sleepy during their date. Although he had to expect it. Perhaps it was why he chose a hotel. Though, no way she was going to sleep in that pretty dress.

After a while, she heard a knock except it was coming from a door within her room. She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the door. Unsure, she slid it open. On the other side, she found a small room. At the centre of it was a nice round table covered with a crimson clothes. There were long, white burning candles along with two dinners set. And Sesshomaru - wearing a tuxedo - waiting for her.

It was not the fancy place she was thinking of when she saw the dress but it was romantic, she could not deny that. She let him lead her to her chair and sat down.

Sesshomaru was completely smitten. He knew she would look beautiful but she simply took his breath away. He knew she might have expected something different but he did not want to be in public place tonight. He _would_ wait for her to seduce him but it did not mean he could not lead her in the right direction. He _smelled_ her scent from time to time and knew he could arouse her. He figured this time around they needed the perfect setting. Now, she was relax and there were all by themselves in a room with a bed.

If she had no desire to engage in any physical activities, he would not make her. However, if she decided it was tempting enough, he would follow her lead.

After all, even his self control had its limit and she was pushing them to the extreme. Especially in that dress - and her round belly. _God_. He felt his pants tightened around his slight erection and he knew he had to change his thoughts quick. He sat down in front of her and offered her a smile.

Kagome observed the water bottle in front of her. "No wine?"

"You cannot drink any."

"You can."

"I would hardly drink by myself." It took a lot of alcohol to affect him. He was not going to indulge in it if she had to drink water. He would drink water with her.

"It's beautiful, thank you. And thank you for the dress."

"You look amazing."

She felt his intense gaze and she blushed. It was as though he was undressing her with his eyes and she could not look away from him. He stared at her whole from eyes to her breasts and the beginning of her stomach. The rest was hidden by the table. She almost wished it was not. It only took one glance for him to make her feel attractive and in power and she loved it.

And _my did he look delicious in a tuxedo_. He always looked nice but the combination of his pale yellow shirt and black suit was enough to make her shiver in anticipation. For a moment she remembered vividly what it was like to have his hands on her and she found herself wondering why exactly she thought it was best they waited. Her body was on fire and craving his touch. She always craved his touch. Especially now that she was so relax, she felt like she could melt in his arms.

Kagome remained lost in her thoughts until Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. It took her a moment to understand why he did - but when she realized, she blushed even more. _He could smell her arousal_. God, how could she have forgotten about that? She hid her face with her hand and looked down. Soon, she felt him wrap his fingers around her wrist and gently pull her hand down.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed."

"I just - I wanted to take things slow. We're also so _intense_. I thought it would be good if we got to know each other."

"We do not have to do anything, Kagome."

"_Oh really!_ The room, the massage, the food, the dress, you looking all sexy."

Amused, he chortled. "Me looking all sexy?"

"Don't think I don't know you're doing it on purpose." His hair all slicked back in a pony tail, that gaze. _Oh she knew_. He was trying to seduce. As if he had to try. He knew she could hardly resist his charms; the past was an excellent proof of that.

"I have not done anything."

"Not _you_ directly, but I know."

He was doing his best to hide just how amused he was by her reaction. He knew she would notice eventually but he did not think she would be frustrated by it. This was better than what he could have hoped for really. It was the first time he worked so hard for her attention. The other times, he barely had to touch her, seduce her and she was all his. Well, not _exactly_ all his.

"If you desire this Sesshomaru, you only need to ask."

She glared at him, though she was not truly upset with him. "You know it's not like that." She pursed her lips. "I want us to try for real."

"And sex is not real?" he inquired very seriously.

"It is. But we already did that. We're trying to get to know each other. See if we could work together as a couple."

"Sex does not prevent that. It helps. We got to know each other more than you think while we were…_coupling_."

He might have - then again he knew everything about her already - but she did not. Or, did she? She knew his personality once the clothes were off but she did not know what he was like in a regular relationship. Although, she got to learn about that lately. He was a gentleman, he was nice and loving. His cold exterior remained, especially when there was an audience around but he was never rude to her.

"Well, it's a good thing I got this huge belly in the way. Makes it easier for us to keep our hands to ourselves." At least in his case. For her, the pregnancy was the worst; it turned her into a raging ball of horny hormones. Not that she would admit to that out loud. He might use it to his advantage even though he could probably already smell it on her.

It was his turn to frown, clearly displeased. What kind of none sense what she uttering about? _Her pregnant belly made it easier for him to keep his hands to himself?_ Did she really have no idea how attractive she was, how much he desired her? He thought it was obvious, hence why she mentioned how hard he was trying. Did she not find herself attractive?

"You are very attractive."

She did not believe it - he could tell.

Frustration rose within him and he stood up. She crinkled her nose, confused by his actions, but he only kept walking towards her. He grabbed her hands with one hand before kneeling in front of her. He was still a tad bit taller than her that way. Sesshomaru used his free hand to cup her cheeks. "You are beautiful." He looked down at her stomach. "This only makes you _more_ beautiful."

No, no, no, no. This was sweet, this was cute. Did nobody ever tell him not to be cute around a hormonal pregnant woman? She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes and she did her best to hold them back.

"There is never a time when I do not want you Kagome."

Again, no, no, no, no.

She made the mistake to look up in his amber eyes and she never glanced away. Sometimes, Sesshomaru was _really_ what she needed. He made it hard to walk away from him hence why she agreed to the first date. And she had not regretted it since then. She tried to search his eyes, tried to find a sign that would tell her he would never hurt her. Yet, somehow she knew he would not. Marriage was serious for humans but mating - it was a whole new level. It was linking your life to someone forever and it was a bond that could not be broken.

If he was willing to go that far, he could not possibly think that one day he would betray her. He would not try would he?

Inuyasha was a good man but Sesshomaru was a honourable man. He would never got back on his word. He wanted commitment right from the start. _She_ doubted him and yet he was the one who wanted to get serious since the beginning. She doubted him when he should doubt her.

She covered his hand with his.

And it was the only invitation he needed.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like raspberry he thought as he wasted no time invading her mouth with his tongue. She quickly imitated his actions and they soon battled for dominance. He knew he could win, he could over power her but he enjoyed the chase much more. He let his hands fall to her waist and held her tightly. He was dying to roam his hands over her naked pregnant stomach but he held back. He was not sure yet if this was heading where he thought or they were simply fooling around.

Either way, he would enjoy it.

He craved contact with her and he would take as much as he could get.

Kagome leaned her body into his wanting to feel his firm body pressed against hers. She raised a hand and dared to tangle it in his ponytail; she wanted his hair free. She pushed her luck when she grabbed his elastic and pulled down. _He did not even flinch_. A tingle filled her as his long silver hair cascaded down his shoulders. It was so smooth, so silky.

His hands found their way to her small back and he used his new grip on her to lift her up and sit her on the table so that he could stand. _Much better_. And better access to her body. Unconsciously, she wrapped her legs around him and he shivered. He allowed his hands to trail down the length of her bare legs. He felt electricity running through his fingertips each time they made contact with her skin. She was warm and soft. He gently dug his claws into her flesh, feeling her so fragile beneath his touch.

When they finally broke the kiss, she tilted her head backwards. She bit her lips while exposing her neck to him and the temptation was too great; he did not even want to resist it. He dove in for his meal. He lapped at her neck, he nibbled the skin and once again, he _wanted_ to leave his mark. He pushed back the urge and continued his ministrations. Her flesh was salty and yet he could still taste a hint of her soap; vanilla. He wanted to see her naked, lathered in soap and waiting for him in a tub. He wanted her naked every day, waiting for him.

He wanted the little vixen to be his.

He felt his cock pulse at the thought and he knew he had to have more. He lowered his head, leaving a trail of kisses everywhere he went, and only stop when he found her breasts. Kagome always had nice beautiful breasts but now, now that she was pregnant, they were engorged with milk and much bigger. He sucked on the top of her breasts, teasing her. He obtained the reaction he wanted from her when she clutched to his shirt, her thighs squeezing him.

She forgot how much of a tease he could be. She forgot how much her body loved it when he touched her.

Her body was on fire and she was numbed out by all the pleasure. How long had she craved for this? Why did she not give in sooner? She let her hands traveled down his back and then, she pressed her palms to his hard firm abs. When was the last time she saw his naked sturdy chest? She was trying to be calm, trying to be in control but the more the touched her, the more she wanted to lose herself in him.

Her fingers were shaking as she grabbed his first button. If she did this, if she initiate the shedding of the clothes, there was no going back. She said she wanted to know, she wanted them to be sure but _oh fucking god, _how much more sure of this could she be? If there was one thing she was convinced of it was that she wanted the man standing between her legs.

And she went for it.

She undid one button, and then next, and the next until she was free to explore his chest. And she did. She let her hands roam free along his muscles and she let her nail graze the flesh.

Sesshomaru was trying his best to remain steady and keep a slow pace but she was making it difficult. He was desperate for her touch. How long did he wait for her? Too long. The feeling of being inside of her was like a distant memory - it was all blurry. He needed to refresh his memory, he needed to feel it again.

Since his little minx decided that bare chest was better, he thought he could do the same. He reached for her sleeves and tugged them down. The dress was slightly heavy and once the sleeves were off her shoulders, it dropped and gathered around her waist. That exposed her bra covered breasts to him. He grabbed one of the mounds with his hand and sucked her nipple through the fabric. Kagome's toes instantaneously curled and she moaned. She was _very, very _sensitive.

He smirked as he slowly began to massage her breast. This was the kind of reaction he dreamed about.

Although torturing her was fun, it was becoming hell for him as well. Usually, he could hold off, he could wait but not tonight. Tonight he wanted her to be all his.

He used his claws to slice her bra off in the middle and he watched it fall on the ground. He marvelled at the sight in front of him before tasting what she had to offer. He latched on to her nipple and suck while twirling his tongue. She arched her back even more, giving him better access. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to her by her shoulders.

The best part was yet to come.

He pulled away, watching her chest heaved, her blushed cheeks and her tousled hair. He smirked before lowering him so that he could lay kisses along her stomach. He gently caressed it, his erection throbbing. God, she was beautiful, all swollen with _his_ seed. He was so hard it hurt.

Kagome could not look away from him. There was something very erotic about the way he worshipped her stomach. She felt ugly and swollen and with one look he made her feel so beautiful. It made her weak for him. The puddle of warmth in her lower regions was almost too much to handle. She wanted release, she wanted to feel him fill her again. She would give up already, she would let him have her right away.

She leaned forward and managed to talk hold of his belt. She used that hold to lift him up and he followed. She hurried to unbuckle it and then lowered his zipper. His pants fell to the ground, leaving him in his tight silky boxer. And there was his erection, bulging through. She bit her bottom lip.

He did not expect her to be this eager but he was not complaining. There was point where he thought he might have come right there and then and they were barely doing anything. He had no willpower when it came to her; he so easily came undone.

Sesshomaru put his hands on the table, one on each side of her. He looked into her eyes, searching for a permission she had already clearly given him. When she captured his lips with hers, he got the answer her wanted. He grabbed one of her legs and moved it out of the way before tearing her underwear off of her. She yelped in his mouth at the sudden feeling and coldness. He chuckled before approaching her to the edge of the table. He lowered his boxers and stepped out of them and his pants. He kicked them with his foot and then positioned himself at her entrance.

As soon as the tip dove into her wet folds, he groaned.

Kagome whimpered, ready to beg; he was so close, so unfairly close.

And then, he pushed all the way in.

And she moaned loudly in his ear.

It was not too long before he picked up the pace. All of the sudden he could remember oh so clearly all the times they were together, the way she felt around him. Actually, it was even better now. She clamped down on him as if she was trying to leave him dry. Her wet walls were tightening around him, making it almost difficult to keep up a fast pace but it did not stop him from trying. He moved his hands to her ass, his claws breaking the flesh as he roughly held her, lifting her slightly off the table.

She was tugging at his shirt with her hands, trying to keep herself quiet. She was in a new world, a world of pleasure. All the sensations felt heightened and she wondered how she was able to keep away from that feeling for so long. It felt so right having him, deep inside of her.

Her hair glued to her neck, a thin layer of sweat covered her body as she pressed her naked chest to his. Her stomach rubbed against him, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He loved the feel of her, her new scent, her reactions.

She was free, more free than ever.

For the first time, it was only him and her and nobody else.

They were free of everything else.

He buried his face in her neck, nibbling at the flesh as he felt himself throb inside of her. Her screams of passions were like a background noise as he picked up his pace. She never looked as tempting as now.

Kagome could feel him, teasing her, grazing his fangs against her. She felt his aura pulse around her and it reminded her of that time in his office. She wondered how powerful, how intense it was when two auras were linked. She moved one hand to the back of his head, almost ready to give in. It was a bad idea, it was the worst idea. And yet as he pounded inside of her she knew she wanted more; she wanted to feel more, she wanted it to be _more_.

"Yes," she whispered against his temple.

Yes?

His heartbeat quickened. She could not possibly mean what he thought she meant.

But she was holding his head down on her neck.

And he was too weak to fight her.

He only hoped it was not a mistake.

For the first time, he let himself fall. No more grazing, no more teasing. He broke the flesh with his fangs and let her blood fill his mouth.

And it was nirvana - for both of them.

-V-


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I swear, I thought I posted the end :/ I'M SORRY!

**Virginity of the Soul**

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_"_One more time."

"That's what you said the last two times."

"Perhaps it is time you stop trusting me."

Kagome laughed as she rolled onto her back, escaping his hold. Obviously, since she was wrapped up in blankets, he easily followed her. He covered her body with hers, resting his hands on both side of her. "And where do you think you are going mate?"

Her smile grew as she thought about the mark on her neck. In the midst of passion, she agreed to this decision. Once it was done and the fires of lust died down, she did fear she might regret it but regret never came. Instead, she was happy. This was not marriage, this was a commitment, this was them linking their lives together. After what happened to her, she did not think she could trust in a commitment again but she was proven wrong - she trusted Sesshomaru. She knew he would keep the promise he made to her and she knew his eye would not wander to another woman. _He loved her_. The cold ice man loved her. And she loved him.

Though he was not the ice man Inuyasha used to call him. Then again, Inuyasha never truly knew his brother. And it was not going to happen any time soon. She barely spoke to Inuyasha since their divorce. The rage had died down; she did not hate him. She would never trust him again in her life but she no longer let the hatred control her life. She got her revenge, she moved on and she was happy. She wished him happiness. Hopefully he would find someone that suited him one day, someone he would not cheat on. She did not wish him bad things. It was twisted but it was because of Inuyasha's betrayal that she found Sesshomaru and she could not be happier. Things were the way they were meant to be. Even if - it was strange sometimes. They eventually all got used to it.

He lowered his head and captured a free nipple in his mouth. Her breasts were extremely large and bouncy now that she was in her last trimester. She had a few weeks to go before she gave birth. Some days, it was hard to work around her immense stomach but they always found ways. It only made them more creative. Obviously he took on more of the work since she was exhausted quite rapidly and it was hard for her to lunge her stomach around but he did not mind. He barely noticed the extra effort. He lapped at her nipple and watched her squirm beneath him. She tilted her head back, heat spreading from her core to her chest.

Her hormones were her enemies and her best friends at the same time.

It was good because she was _always_ horny and anything set her off but it was bad because well, _she was always horny_. It did have some downside sometimes. Especially since the locations were not always appropriate and then it was very uncomfortable. Sitting down in a restaurant with family with your arousal in full blown: not a good thing - particularly when that family was full of youkai with an excellent sense of smell. Though everyone became an expert at ignoring it - for her sake.

All he had to do was lay a hand on her and she was a goner. She felt one of his smooth, large hand travel the length of her stomach and she held her breath. She did not know why but the skin of her stomach was _sensitive_. Maybe because it was so stretched but anytime his caresses landed in that area, she was a goner. Her bottom lip began to tremble as his hand found its way to the bundle of nerves. He made slow circles, driving her crazy. He truly enjoyed torturing her and she could not even hate him for it. He knew her body a lot better than she did. Then again, she enjoyed it that way. After all, it was because of her relationship with him that she discovered… many sides of herself.

Her womanhood was so slippery that his finger slid in inadvertently and she had to bite her lip. As he began to pump inside and out of her she could no longer hold it in; she began moaning loudly, her mind slowly becoming a blank. She could not think about anything else but the pleasures he was providing her with at this very moment. It did enrage her slightly; it was difficult for her to move around and touch him now that her stomach was so large. It limited what she could do to _him_. He clearly did not mind that but she did. She enjoyed touching him, taking control and giving him pleasure. Those options were too restricted.

She tried to wriggle, she tried to shift her position so that maybe despite her obvious current handicapped she could reach her prize that laid so close to her hand. Unfortunately, in spite of her best effort, she could not do it while laying down.

"Lay still," he growled.

He knew too well what she was trying to do and he would not let her do it. Her days were difficult and moving around was a hard task for her. She was the one who had to carry his child; he did not have this burden. The least he could do to make it up to her was to pleasure her and show her a world of wonders. Unfortunately, his little vixen was a little stubborn and she always tried to please him instead. He was flattered, he would not lie about that and sometimes he missed being rough with her but this was a whole new kind of sex and he was fine with it.

"But I wanna-"

He pressed his free finger to her mouth, silencing her. "I will give you everything you want."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Pleasing you makes me happy."

She knew he spoke no lies; he did enjoy it, she could sense it. Nonetheless, she did not like feeling guilty. Soon enough, their child would be born and she would return the favour in a way that he would never forget.

Once he was convinced she would stop arguing with him, he removed his finger from her lips and moved his hand to her right breast. He began to gently massage the mound while his other finger was busy pleasing her somewhere else. Her nipples hardened and her back arched while a tiny blush drifted across her cheeks. Her body heat rose as she glided her hands along her hips before she reached for his chest. Her palms were pressed flush against his chest, feeling the hard, tight skin beneath her touch. His body was that of a god. His skin was always warm to the touch and she did not think it was possible to be so tight and muscly. He was not large, he had a nice frame, not too bulky - simply perfect.

Meanwhile there she was, pregnant with a watermelon.

And he never seemed to mind and she loved him for that. Every time he laid a hand on her she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

He leaned forward, as far as he could without putting pressure on her stomach, and managed to reach her collarbone. He began to press soft kisses to her flesh, his moist, sultry lips sending jolts throughout her entire body. She arched her body into his, almost silently begging him to go lower. He listened to her body's indication and began to trail his mouth down. First to the top of her breast, to her nipple, going all the way to her stomach and following the curve. She knew where this was going and she shivered in anticipation. Her heart was racing, her blood was boiling and her lungs were on fire. The feelings were intense to the point that it was hard to breathe.

He followed her stomach until he finally reached his prize. He could already taste her sweet nectar and he felt his erection pulse with desire. If he followed his instincts, he would already spread her legs and bury himself deep inside of her wet core. Instead, he made sure to have self-control; his mate would be pleased. He would make sure she was not going to ever regret the decision of mating him. Every day was going to be filled with lust and passion with a hint of love. He licked his lips in anticipation before finally diving in. He took his fingers out of her and instead replaced them with his tongue. He twisted it inside, licking and lapping at her juices. It smeared over his mouth and he growled against her sex.

She moaned loudly, tossing her head around, unsure what to even with her body under such amount of pleasure. Sesshomaru _knew_ what to do with his tongue. She managed to stretch her arms and tangle her fingers into his hair. She let the silky silver locks wrap around her fingers, brushing against her skin. It only made him dive deeper inside of her. She rolled her eyes, her body shaking. Sesshomaru snaked his arms around her, grabbing her ass and bringing her even closer to his face. Her first instinct was to wrap her legs around his head, both to keep him there and to keep him away at the same time. Her toes were curled and her legs were trembling. If he moved, if he just turned his tongue one more time she was going to go over the edge.

How could he bring her to climax so easily while only using his tongue?

He could _smell_ it, all he had to do was finish the job. He moved his mouth up, circling her clit with his tongue while he put two fingers inside her wet, drenched core. She clenched around him, while he picked up his pace. It only took a few more seconds and she became undone in his arms. Her juices spilled out and he happily drank all of it while she shuddered in the waves of her orgasm.

Once he was done having his meal, he pulled away and removed his fingers. He watched her in marvel as she breathed heavily, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Her eyes were still closed while her wet bangs clung to her forehead because of her sweat. _She was beautiful and she was all his_.

Kagome waited a few seconds as she tried to catch her breathe. She was basking in a glow of happiness. She finally opened her eyes and looked into her mate's loving eyes. Nobody could make her feel special like him. He transformed her life and he changed her into a whole new person. How could she ever thank him for opening her eyes? For coming on to her that day at the club? If he had never made a move she would have never ended up where she was now. She ignored all the bad sides, she forgot all the negative that happened in between them at the club and them now. It did not matter and it did not make the situation any better. All that mattered now was that they were happy and they were starting a family.

"Ready for more?" he inquired, his voice husky.

She smirked, her excitement growing by the second. Oh god, it was about to get even better. It was not even supposed to be possible.

All he needed was that little nod of hers and he was ready to begin. His erection was throbbing to the point where it was nearly painful and he could not wait until he could satisfy all of his desires, until he could sheath himself inside of her. He put his hands on her knees and slid them down, pushing them apart at the same time. Once her legs were wide open, he nested himself between them. His cock pressed against her wet cunt, and he had to hold his breath for a moment. This woman would be the death of him one day. He would never be able to get enough of her, enough of her body. She would drive him wild until the very end.

Sometimes he took her like this. He could lift her legs up and pound into her until she was screaming for more. Other times he put her on all fours and put pillows beneath her belly to hold it up. Although, her breasts were sore and he figured she might not enjoy having them bouncing around. No, this was better and safer. He let his hands slid all the way to her ankles and then, wrapped his digits around them. While their eyes remained locked, he slowly lifted her legs until he rested her ankles on his shoulders. Anticipation made his heart race and he finally broke the gaze. Then, he took his erection in his hand and positioned himself at her drenched entrance. He inhaled deeply before pushing himself inside of her - all in and one stroke.

He heard her gasp and he smirked.

He pushed himself down, holding himself above her stomach, never resting his weight on it. He was very careful around her which was almost unusual for him. It taught him a new kind of control.

She tried to thrust her hips, tried to push him deeper inside of her. It was basically the only movement she could do since she was so restricted. He filled her, he stretched her and all she could do was moan in pleasure as he took over her entire body. She dug her fingers into his arms, forcing him to pick up his speed. His mate was a demanding little one. He supposed he was partly to blame for that.

He was forced to change his grip and take hold of her hips. It was taking all of his strength to make sure that he was not touching her stomach. He would love his child but he could not wait for her to give birth. He picked up his pace one more, thrusting into her with his strength. He managed to keep his sounds down so that he could hear her.. He relished in the sound of her moans and the way her voice was high pitched. He saw the sweat drops rolled down the side of her head. Her body was hot and sticky to the touch. He could see that she was trying to arch back but it was beginning to be difficult because of all the weight she had in the front.

This could not last too long.

"Please," she begged as she felt her pleasure building up inside of her. Her entire body was burning with a desire that she could not explain. Since her previous orgasm was so recent that her whole body was numbed out to every sensation except the ones he was providing her with. Also, she was extremely sensitive and the simple fact of his fingers brushing up against her skin was enough to make a fire erupt inside of her core. He was sliding in and out of her so easily that it was almost a punishment. She wanted him inside, buried deeply. He did not even need to move, she only wanted to be filled with him.

She tried to squeeze her ankles around his neck but it was helpless; she did not have enough strength left to do that. She gave up and instead whimpered. He seemed to interpret that as some kind of sign since he slowed down his strokes but went further and further inside of her. He was throbbing inside of her and each time she clenched around his cock he thought he was going to lose it and come inside of her.

"_Oh_."

That was it.

"Oh!"

That did not sound like a good _oh_. He snapped his head up and looked into her eyes. _No_, it was not a good oh. Panic was shining in her eyes as she was gazing down at their joined genitals. _Wet_. But not the good kind of wet. Wait…

"I think my water broke."

Yes, that was - nope, that was not good. Oh… no wait it was good. The baby was coming, his son was coming. Happiness filled him as he did the first thing he could think of; he pulled himself out of her.

"Hospital," she proposed.

He nodded, quickly grabbing his pants from the ground and putting them on. His son. His son was coming. He was going to have a son. He was going to be a father. For a long time, he never thought this would happen, he never thought he would find someone with whom he would want to start a family. Alright, he did not exactly choose to start a family with Kagome but he was more than happy with the way things turned out.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes, hospital."

"No, I mean, can you help?"

The sharp pains were beginning and she was so nervous that she could not feel her legs. She was convinced that if she tried to get up she would only end up falling on the floor and that was not good for neither her or the baby. However, she had to admit that the panic in Sesshomaru's eyes was cute. She never pictured him as someone who could be stressed over something, not even the birth of his own child.

He stared at her, feeling like a complete idiot. He ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her to help her to her feet. He retrieved underwear along with a maternity dress and helped her get dressed.

"Ready?" she said as she pulled down on her dress.

He stared at her before swallowing. "Ready."

This was it. After a long adventure and many twist and turn, their family was beginning.

Through pain and betrayal they managed to find the greatest gift of them all.

_Love_.

-The End-


End file.
